The Encounter (Indian Ocean Aces)
by majoramiruddin
Summary: hey there, everyone! It's me again, now with a new story! An AU of "The Encounter". This time there are two fictional island nations in the Southern Indian Ocean. What are these nations? More info at my profile. Please do enjoy the story
1. Chapter 0 Introductions

Chapter 0: Introduction

Hello again there, everyone, it's me, majoramiruddin again.

What I have here is AU of my first proper story; The Encounter

It has two fictional nations, actually four if you count the witches' world counterpart nations which are:

- Republic of Rossiya and its witches' world counterpart, Republic of Sovetskiy

- Kingdom of Wilkia and its witches' world counterpart, Kingdom of Wilika

There will be six additional main characters in the story

Ace=Witch

Rossiyan=Sovetskiyan

Colt Browning=Colita Browning

Verochka Browning=Vera Browning

Wilkian=Wilikan

Angenita Vruggink= Annerie Vrugginsk

Some stats on the witches

Colita Browning

Age: 19

Date of Birth: 5th January 1925

Nationality: Sovetskiyan

Striker: Rossiyan FP-412C Sky Patriot

Weapon: 20 mm Fernano Chain Gun, 2x .50 cal SP-26 Smertonosnyy Service Pistol and a Sovetskiyan Cavalry sword

Magic ability: Ballistic Lock On

Vera Browning

Age: 17

Date of Birth: 4th January 1927

Nationality: Sovetskiyan

Striker: Rossiyan FB-41D Hell Raiser

Weapon: 45 mm Evasin Self-reloading cannon, .50 cal MP-38 Turivanik Machine Pistol and .50 cal SP-26 Smertonosnyy Service Pistol

Annerie Vruggink

Age: 19

Date of Birth: 1925

Nationality: Wilikan

Striker: Wilikan Yak-9 T-W

Weapon: 20 mm ShVAK cannon, MP-38, Colt .45 Pistol

I hope you will enjoy this story

PS: If you want more information on the nations, go to my profile to see the full stats


	2. Chapter 1 The Storms

July 5th, 1943

Catania, Italy

Franco Lucchini, an Italian ace who has accumulated 20 aerial victories took off on his Macchi C.202 with 26 other pilots of 4° Stormo to intercept 52 USAAF Boeing B-17 "Flying Fortress", probably from 99th Bomber Group, that were heading to bomb the airfields around Catania, escorted by 20 Spitfire from 72 and 243 Squadrons.

"Bombardieri americani! Everyone attack the bombers now!" Franco said as he dashed for the bomber formations ahead.

Franco was leading 10° Gruppo that consisted of the 84a Squadriglia, the 90a Squadriglia and 91a Squadriglia. The Italian made a frontal attack to the bombers over Gerbini, ignoring the escorting Spitfires.

In the sky of Catania, Lucchini was last seen to damage – with other pilots – three bombers and then to shoot down a Spitfire. Franco just won his 21st victory.

"Va bene! There's another victory for the Regia Aeronautica!" Franco said. Suddenly a big storm cloud appears and surrounded Franco's plane.

"Ma che cazzo? What the hell is going on?" Franco said as his instrument board was going nuts.

Soon the storm starts to distorts and then a bright light starts to blind him. Franco was wondering what was happening.

"Wha…what is happening?" Franco stuttered before the light completely enveloped the Italian ace.

August 1st, 1943

Orel, Soviet Union

It was Soviet woman fighter ace with 12 aerial victories, Lydia Litvyak's fourth sortie of the day. As she and her fellow comrade pilots were returning to base near Orel, a pair of Bf109 fighters dived on Lydia while she was attacking a large group of German bombers.

"Ad? Where those fascist planes came from?" Lydia thought as rounds fly past her.

Lydia just didn't see the Messerschmitt Bf109s flying cover for the German bombers. A pair of them dived on her and when she did see them she turned to meet them. Then they all disappeared behind a cloud.

"Otlichno! Now to lose these fascists" Lydia said as she continued flying into the cloud.

The cloud suddenly turned dark, and it became stormy around her and the wind started to toss her Yak-9 around

"Kakogo cherta! What is going on here?" Lydia said as her instruments were going crazy.

Then the storm cloud starts distort around her, for the first time in her life, Lily was feeling fear take a grip of her. But she shook her head and calmed herself just as a bright light envelops her and her plane.

"Here goes nothing" Lydia said as the bright white light consumed the female ace.

March 23rd, 1944

Braunschweig, Germany

Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke, a German Luftwaffe ace pilot who had got 162 aerial victories was leading JG 3 in an attack on a United States Army Air Forces (USAAF) bomber formation near Braunschweig.

"Jetzt, Attack the Amerikaner Bombers" Wolf ordered. His squadron followed his order and attacked

During the ensuing combat, Wilcke shot down his last victory, a P-51 Mustang fighter. He then sees two other P-51 barrelling towards him so he decides to peel off. Just as he peels off, he flies straight smack into a storm cloud.

"Eh? There no reports of storm clouds in the vicinity of Braunschweig" Wolf thought as he glanced at the storm around him.

"Okay something is definitely not right here" Wolf said as he saw his instruments going bonkers. Soon a bright light appeared and engulfed his plane

"Wow so this is what death looks like" Wolf said before being consumed by the light.

June 6th 1944

Near Portsmouth, United Kingdom

He was a bit nervous, it was the biggest military operation at the time and he just survived it.

"Okay, Arthur calm yourself down, you made through D-Day you can definitely make it back to Portsmouth" Arthur Bishop, a pilot for the Royal Canadian Air Force, said to himself. He had just finished a strafing run on the French coast of Normandy. Suddenly a storm cloud out nowhere engulfs Bishop's Spitfire. At first, panic started to gripe the British pilot but he quickly calmed himself down.

"Come on, it is just a storm, you can do it!" Arthur cried. Suddenly his instrument panels go crazy and a bright light starts to consume his plane.

"I am sorry, father, I fail to make you proud" Arthur said before the light overwhelmed him.

June 6th 1944

Omaha Beach, Normandy, France

"Wow, those American boys are getting the hell beaten out of them!" Verochka "Trailblazer" Browning, a Rossiyan female ground attack ace pilot said to herself as she looked over to her left. Verochka Browning is the wife of Rossiyan Fighter Ace, Colt Browning and she was no housewife. She is Rossiya's most elite ground attack pilot with five hundred and thirty seven vehicles, a cruiser, two destroyers and a carrier destroyed by her. She has also has shot down twelve planes in her plane.

Currently she was flying support for the landings on Normandy. She had to be extra careful for attacks from the rear because her rear gunner was accidently thrown out of the plane when she did a 360 degree loop de loop to get the rear of a Bf 109 that tried to attack her. The idiot rookie rear gunner forgot to strap in and lock the top hatch for his turret.

"Looks like it time to go to work" Verochka said as she turned her ground attack aircraft, the Rossiyan twin engine ground attack aircraft, the "Wrecker". It was armed to the teeth, with two45 mm low recoil cannon on either side of the lower nose section, then on the upper section of the nose there are four 25 mm revolver cannon, and six 50 cal machine guns. Then beneath the wings are twenty 65mm rockets and in the belly of the plane was 1000 kg worth of explosives. The plane was armoured with 10 mm of reinforced Rossiyan Steel making it impervious to most any anti-air guns. The aircraft also had a turret that was equipped with 2 50 cal machine guns to deter any fighter that tried to sneak in from behind. And now this Wrecker dubbed "Blitzkrieg Buster" is lining up for an attack run.

"Well-well nice Atlantic Wall, Mr Hitler" Verochka smiled as she flipped three switches and then pressed her trigger. The second she pressed the trigger, her cannons belched fire and her rockets raced into the German defences. There were explosions everywhere as the shells and rockets crashed into the bunkers and gun emplacements.

"Too bad it didn't last long" Verochka said as she pulled up. Just then a storm cloud appeared and swallowed her plane.

"Oh hell! What now?" Verochka hissed as she tried to keep the plane flying steady. It was a bit difficult with the plane's instruments going out of whack. Then a bright light appeared and began to swallow her plane.

"Wow I didn't expect this" Verochka awed as the light completely swallowed her plane.

June 6th 1944

Normandy, France

"Hey did anyone see any black tulips on that Bf 109?" Colt asked. Colt "Gunsmith" Browning is the Rossiya's ace with 98 kills. He was serving the Pacific and the Russian fronts before being transferred to Western Europe to support Operation Overlord. He earned the nickname "Gunsmith" for his habit of modifying the guns on his plane. He was very good friends with Erich Hartmann and the two aces always wrote to each other. Colt felt worried when Erich wrote that he was being transferred to France for he was transferred to Western Europe. Erich was very trustworthy and he had never informed Germany of the Allies' plans when Colt accidentally write to him, in fact he informs of the error.

"Um, no Gunsmith, no black tulips on that Bf109" his wingman replied. The two were escorting bombers to a target in Normandy France along with other fighters.

"This is Spotter to allied fighters, heads up, enemy fighters coming from the south west, concentration puts them at 25 enemy planes coming at 450 km/h at 10000 m altitude" a radioman aboard a B-29 R said. The B-29 R was a Rossiyan version of the American Superfortress, this version was not a bomber but an airborne early warning system aircraft. It has proved its worth by assisting fighters defend the bombers.

"Alright, thank you Spotter, okay boys let's give these Krauts a warm Rossiyan welcome" Colt said as he raced towards the incoming enemy fighters. In the following dogfight that began between Rossiyan and German planes, Colt shots down two Messerschmitt Bf109s and three Focke-Wulf FW-190s. Colt just became a member of the 100 kills' club then he see a plane coming from the west, he turns away when suddenly a storm cloud appeared and shrouded Colt in it.

"What the hell is going on?" Colt growled as his instruments were going nuts. Just then a bright light appeared and began to pull Colt's Sky Patriot.

"Oh, let's hope nothing bad is going to happen, okay?" Colt sighed

September 3rd, 1944

Karelian Isthmus, Finland

His 94th victory was a Li-2, the Russian version of the Douglas C-47, shot down on 3 September 1944 over the Karelian Isthmus, and now Eino Ilmari "Illu" Juutilainen, a Finnish fighter ace that had just got 94 aerial victories, was returning to base.

"Se on niin tylsää…I wished that there was a bit more excitement" Eino yawned. Suddenly a storm engulfs his plane.

"Hm? A storm? That was unexpected" Eino said as he surveyed the stormy sky. Suddenly his Bf109 was being tossed around by the wind and his instrument panel was going coo-coo.

"What the hell is going on?" Eino said as the storm around him begins to distort and soon a bright white light starts to shroud his plane.

"Okay I take back what I said well a little" Eino said before being overwhelmed by the light.

January 15th, 1945

Somewhere over France

It was his last mission before ending his tour in Europe, Charles E. "Chuck" Yeager, an American fighter ace with 12 aerial victories was now returning from his mission.

"This is my last one before I see Glennis again, oh I do hope she alright" Chuck said as he was flying back to base. Then out of the blue, a storm quickly forms around him.

"What the hell? Where this bloody storm came from? And damn my instruments are going nuts!" Chuck said as his plane was battered by storm winds. Then a bright light engulfs his plane.

"It looks like we will be separated for a bit longer than expected" Chuck chuckled before the light completely engulfs him.

March 24th, 1945

Over Northern Germany

Pierre Clostermann, a French ace serving in the Royal Air Force who has gotten 18 kills was flying with pride now that his homeland was freed from Nazi Germany.

"Now it is time to make the Jerries pay for invading France" Pierre said. He spots a column of German armour.

"Just the targets I was looking for" Pierre thought as he positioned his Hawker Tempest and then he strafes the unsuspecting German Panzers. His rockets tore up the German Armour.

"Hahaha, there goes more German Panzers out of Hitler's hands! Vive La France!" Pierre cheered; suddenly a storm cloud consumes Pierre's Tempest.

"Qu'est-ce que? There is something fishy going on" Pierre said as his gauges malfunctioned. Then a bright light appeared and started to swallow Pierre's plane.

"I do hope that's sunshine" Pierre prayed as his plane was swallowed by the light.

April 3rd, 1945

Central Germany

"That is the end of that" A Wilkian fighter pilot said as she watched the German Bf 110 that she fired on.

"That was your hundredth kill, Angenita! You are really good" Another pilot radioed.

"Oh I didn't notice!" her full name Angenita Vruggink is a flier of the Royal Air Force of Wilkia. She is a good friend of Colt and Verochka Browning. She is nicknamed the Dragoness of Wilkia as she is very aggressive however that is only when she is in the heat of battle. She is usually rather calm and collected and quite is a single mother after her husband died in a car crash. She had just got her 100th air kill which earned her a spot in the 100 kills club.

"What do we do now, squadron leader?" Another pilot asked.

"Alright let's continue hunting" Angenita replied. Suddenly a storm engulfs her plane. Angenita began to struggle with her Wilkian built Yak 9-T as the wind howled around her plane. After a while she saw a bright light appear in front of her.

"Oh please god, let me be safe, my children are waiting" Angenita said as the engulfed her plane.

April 21st, 1945

Berlin, Germany

He would be happy to fly the first jet fighter only if he scores a kill in it; Gerhard Barkhorn was flying a Me-262 over the burning city of Berlin.

"Superior against other planes they said, you would easily get kills they said, If only if they didn't make so difficult to fly, I would have already beaten Bubi's score!" Gerhard growled. He found flying the jet flying difficult. Suddenly a black menacing cloud appeared and overwhelmed Gerhard's jet

"Oh was nun? Now I can't see anything in this Gott verlassen storm" Gerhard moaned. Then his instruments panel started to haywire and a bright light begins shroud his plane.

"If this is the end, then I must say that I love you, Christl" were the words Gerhard managed to say before the light shrouded his jet.

July 24th, 1945

Bungo Channel, Japan

Kaneyoshi Muto, a Japanese ace that has achieved 22 kills and other pilots scrambled to attack a larger group of American fighters which turned out to be VF-49 Hellcats, part of Task Force 38 supporting the bombing of Kure.

"Amerika no hikōki! Everyone engage now!" Muto said as he led his squadron towards the American fighters. The Americans were at first surprised but soon returned fire. Muto engaged as many planes as he could; he managed to shoot down 4 Hellcats before being overwhelmed by a sudden storm cloud.

"Chikyū-jō de nanigao kotteiru?" Muto growled as he looked at his malfunctioning gauges. The storm begins to distort and soon a bright light starts to overwhelm his Shinden.

"Just beautiful" Muto muttered as the light swallows him.

May 8th 1945

Brno, Czechoslovakia

It was the last day of the largest armed conflict the world has ever seen, World War 2 (well in Europe mainly). Although Nazi Germany was virtually defeated, there still active Germany units continuing operations. Over the city of Brno, two Bf109 were undergoing a reconnaissance mission to locate Soviet troop's positions. The lead plane was flown by Germany's top ace, Erich Hartmann. He and his wingman were surveying the Red Army's position in Czechoslovakia.

"Scheiße, the Reds are already this far deep into Czechoslovakia" said Erich's wingman.

"Looks like the war is coming to a close" Erich replied.

Erich or nicknamed "Bubi" for his youthful appearance spotted the first Soviet units just 40 kilometres away. Passing over the area, Hartmann saw two Yak-9s performing aerobatics for the Soviet columns.

"Hey Heike? Do you see the two Red planes over there" Erich asked.

"Hölle! They are performing aerobatics! They think they already won the war!" Heike replied.

"Why don't we give them a live dogfight?" Erich asked.

"That would be a good idea" Heike answered.

Determined to "spoil the party", Erich dove upon the fighters from his vantage point at 12,000 ft (3,700 m) and shot one down from a range of 200 ft (61 m). As he lined up the second fighter, Erich noticed a flicker of shiny dots above him coming from the West; they were P-51s.

"Scheiße, there are Amerikaner planes coming! Let's get out of here" Erich growled.

"Gut, let's get out here before we get swarmed!" Heike said.

Rather than make a stand and be caught between the Soviets and the Americans, Erich and his wingman fled at low level into the pall of smoke that covered Brno.

Suddenly a storm formed over Brno and Erich's plane starts acting strange, the instruments were going haywire.

"Was zum Teufel! There is something wrong going on with my plane!" Erich said.

However there was only static from his radio, Erich turned his view to where Heike was supposed to be. Heike's plane wasn't there.

"Verdammt! Where did he go?" Erich said

Suddenly the storm around him starts to become distorted and the wind was turbulent. Erich struggled to keep the plane level. Then a bright light starts to envelope him

"Mein Gott…" were the only words that escaped Erich's mouth before being blinded by the light.

August 18th, 1945

Somewhere over Japan

Saburo Sakai participated in the IJNAF's last wartime mission, attacking two reconnaissance B-32 Dominators, Hobo Queen II s/n 42-108532, and unnamed 42-108578, on 18 August, which were conducting photo-reconnaissance and testing Japanese compliance with the cease-fire. He initially misidentified the planes as a B-29 Superfortresses.

"Watashi no misu! I thought those were bombers attacking our home islands" Sakai radioed.

"It is alright Sakai, we thought those were American Bombers as well" another pilot said. However Sakai didn't like the idea that he has misidentified the American B-32s.

Out of nowhere, a storm cloud gulps Sakai's Zero.

"Ittainaniga! My gauges are malfunctioning!" Sakai complained. He looked around if he could find any planes in the vicinity. None, he was the only one there. Suddenly a bright light appeared it started to engulf Sakai's plane.

"Looks like Hatsuyo would be using that dagger" Sakai sighed as he was blinded by the light.


	3. Chapter 2 Convoy and Witches

November 21st 1944

501st JFW Base; Dover, Britannia

Ever since the Neuroi started to appear in the early 1930's, Humanity began a struggling fight for survival against the Alien race but with the Neuroi managed to take away a large chunk of Mainland Asia and Europe proves too much for humanity to fight against the aliens but Humanity has still one last hope, the Witches which proves to be a lethal adversary against the Neuroi and with the introduction of new revolutionary war machine named the Striker Unit thanks to Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji, Humanity have the means to fight back the Neuroi. It's now the year 1944 and the focused shifted to a particular base on Dover which housed a particular but famous Witches Squadron of the War, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing aka the Strike Witches, a group of multinational Witches from different Air Force organization around the world gathers to make an effective squadron to combat the ever growing Neuroi threat. The 501st is tasked to defend Britannian Isle from the Neuroi but on that particular morning over the 501st base, five witches are running across the beaches as a part of morning exercises by one of their Squadron Leader, Sakamoto Mio who's herself among the 4 witches on the morning jog. Meanwhile in the hangar, there were two witches who were checking on the equipments of the Strike Witches.

"Alright you ladies! You all need to toughen up! The war ain't gonna win by itself you know!" Mio shouted at the three young witches named Yoshika Miyafuji, Lynette Bishop and Perrine Clostermann. Coincidentally, Yoshika Miyafuji is the daughter of Dr. Ichiro Miyafuji, the creator of the Striker Unit.

"B-But Sakamoto-san!"Yoshika gasping as she struggles to talk to Mio, "G-Give us a moment to r-rest please?"

Mio just laughed and told the rest, "Not until you guys finish 2 more laps! Now get going! Colita! Vera! Why don't you join us! Exercise is good for the body"

"Thank you, but I think I will sit this one out, Sakamoto, I am busy working on the guns, and we don't want them to jam on us do we" Colita said.

"And I am helping so she is not too tired" Vera said.

"That is true, keep doing what you do best, the rest of you, we still have two laps to go" Mio said.

Knowing that Mio won't take no for an answer, the witches continues their jogs for two more laps. Meanwhile at the base particularly the office of Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Minna is busy with some desk work as usual until a man wearing a Fuso Navy uniform arrives at the Wing Commander's office, bringing a telegram with him.

"Good morning Wing Commander Minna. How's your day?" The Fuso Navy personnel with the rank of Ensign greeted as he enters her office.

"As always Ensign Hige, too much paperwork for me to do. So what brings you here?" Minna said as she writes the last of the papers and looked at Ensign Hige.

The Fuso Ensign then handed her the telegram while saying, "These just came in this morning." Minna proceeds to read the content and finally put down the telegram paper. The telegram stated that a fleet of supply ships needed aerial escorts from the witches to protect them as they entered the English Channel from the North Sea route.

"So the Liberion 3rd Convoy Flotilla and Sovetskiyan 1st Transport Flotilla needs some escorts huh? Send a reply, [we will provide some witches to escort the fleet] and tell the rest of the girls to meet me at the Briefing Room." Minna ordered which the Ensign comply.

She looked outside the windows and noticed the weather is changing, "its cloudy today…I just hope it didn't get worse today."

Later Over the English Channel Airspace,

Over the skies of the English Channel which separates Britannia and Gallia, the 501st Witches are sent on an escort mission, protecting a supply fleet coming from the Atlantic from Neuroi incursions. Among the witches that participated are Flight Lieutenant Gertrude Barkhorn and Flying Officer Erica Hartmann from Karlsland, Pilot Officer Eila Juutilainen of Suomus and the Fuso Squadron Leader Sakamoto Mio. The rest of the Witches are ordered on standby if things go south.

"I can't believe they wanted us to escort them in this kind of weather." Gertrude complaints as she and the rest of her flight linked up with the convoy fleet while the weather around them are heavily clouded.

"It's unnatural though we get weather like this…especially in this month." Erica comments as she watches the sky around them for any signs of Neuroi.

"Well the sooner we finish this mission the better. Sanya is waiting for me you know." Eila said to the two Karlsland witches while thinking about Sanya.

Mio ignored the conversation and decided to talk with the lead escort destroyer which escorted the supply ship, "This Sakamoto Mio of the 501st, how it's going down there?"

Then a reply came from one of the destroyer escort,

"This is Captain Sanchez of the Liberion Destroyer USS Sims, everything seems fine. We're expe-"

Then another ship cuts in the conversation.

"This is Captain Romanov of the Sovetskiyan Escort Carrier SFS (Sovetskiyan Fighting Ship)Utica, sorry to cut in but we have neuroi inbound from due west 34 degrees south proximity 194 km and closing" a Rossiyan destroyer radioed frantically.

Before Mio could reply, there's a transmission coming from the 501stbase

"This is Minna; our radar detected several hostile Neuroi's approaching your position. I've sent Lynnette, Colita, Vera, Annerie, Yoshika and Perrine to assist you."

"Acknowledge Minna, we're moving to engage." Mio replied before turning to the three other witches with her, "Alright we got a Neuroi coming for the convoy. Separate into two teams, Eila you with me."

"This is Captain Romanov to flight deck crew; I want our Pumas in the air now!" Captain Romanov radioed.

The rest acknowledge her orders and began to fly in pairs and prepare to engage the Neuroi. However, they knew little that there was a surprise coming in for them.

Meanwhile 800 metres north from the convoy

"Argh my head hurts, oh shit!" Erich shouted as he quickly grabbed the yoke of his Bf109 and pulled hard to avoid from falling into the water.

"Wait what the hell I am doing over water?" Erich questioned as he looked around to see that he is surrounded by water for miles on end.

"This is Erich Alfred Hartmann of the _I/JG-52 _to anyone there? I need some assistance" Erich radioed.

"Bubi is that you?" a voice was heard.

"Gerd, is that you? I thought you were in Berlin" Erich said.

"Well, I thought I was too but now I am here" Gerhard said as he manoeuvred his Me-262 to the left of Hartmann's Bf109.

"Do you mind if I join in the conversation" another man said as another Bf109 appeared this time to Hartmann's right.

"Furst, is that you I thought you were shot down near Braunschweig" Erich gasped.

"Were you hiding from us?" Gerhard asked

"I don't know, first I was engaging number of American fighters, then a storm cloud appeared then a light and next thing know I am here" Wolf said.

"Funny that what happened to me when I was over Berlin" Gerhard said.

"I experience the exact same thing over Brno!" Erich exclaimed

"Do you think this is all connected?" Gerhard wondered.

"I don't know but we need to find land or something or we will be ditching in the sea" Wolf said.

"…so let me get this you too experience a storm, then a light and now you are here?" a man's voice was heard.

"Did you hear that?" Gerhard pointed out.

"Yes, I did, how about you Bubi?" Wolf asked.

"Yeah, I heard as well, should we check it out?" Erich enquired.

"Well you two are more experienced since both of you have 300 kills at least" Wolf said.

"Ask Bubi then, he has 351 kills while I have only 301" Gerhard exclaimed.

"_352_ kills actually, I shot down a Yak-9 before I got here" Erich chirped

"See, Bubi has more experience than me" Gerhard complained while Erich and Wolf laughed.

"Anyway, let's just go and see whose there" Erich said.

"Okay" Wilcke said as he went to Erich's right rear.

"Of course, _top ace_" Gerhard said as he slowed down and covered Erich's left rear.

"Hey I see German fighters coming, what should we do?" a voice said but this sounded female.

"Hold up Litvyak, don't shoot, I don't think they know where they are either" another voice said

"Litvyak, isn't that the Soviet female fighter ace?" Gerhard exclaimed.

"Da it is me, Lydia Vladimirovna Litvyak of the Soviet Air Forces, who is on the other end?" Lydia asked.

"Erich "Bubi" Hartmann, I am the lead plane at your service and I am not a Nazi" Erich said

"Gerhard "Gerd" Barkhorn, I am the jet fighter and I am not a Nazi" Gerhard said.

"Wolf-Dietrich "Furst" Wilcke, I am in the second Bf 109 and like the other two, I am no Nazi" Wolf said.

"So, who is there other than Litvyak?" Erich asked.

"Charles E. "Chuck" Yeager, the P-51" Chuck said

"Eino Ilmari "Illu" Juutilainen here, I am in the white Bf109" Eino said.

"Guess who the old friend in the Sky Patriot is," the one in the Rossiyan Sky Patriot replied.

"Colt is that you?" Erich asked. He felt happy to see an old friend after a long time.

"Yes is it, and look who came along" Colt said as aWrecker plane appeared from behind the Sky Patriot.

"Hi there, I am Verochka Browning and I am in the Wrecker, and Colt here has told me a lot stories about you" Verochka introduced herself.

"I am Angenita Vruggink and I am in the Wilkian Yak 9-T" Angenita said

"I am Franco Lucchini and I am in the Macchi C.202" Franco said

"This is Pierre Clostermann here, and I am in the Hawker Tempest" Pierre said

"Arthur Bishop here, I am in the Supermarine Spitfire" Arthur said

"Saburo Sakai, I am in the A6M2 Zero" Sakai said.

"And I am Kaneyoshi Muto, in the N1K-J Shiden" Muto said. There was a tense feeling in the air

"Wow looks like we have a number of famous aces here" Erich joked.

"Yeah that is true" Franco said. Erich just succeeded in breaking the ice.

"You know what, I didn't really wanted to go to war in the first place" Eino said

"Me too, I just continue to be a civilian pilot instructor" Erich said.

"Oh looks whose talking, you have 352 kills, Hartmann" Gerhard said. Erich could hear the gasps.

"You have 352 kills! That is at least 2 fighter wings! But back to the topic, I would want to be a plane mechanic but I always wanted to be the first to break the sound barrier" Chuck said.

"Wow that's quite a dream, I just wanted to see another class of pilots leave my class" Lydia said

"I would want to open a gunsmith's shop with my wife here" Colt said.

"And have kids as well" Verochka added.

"Yes Verochka, we will have kids too" Colt replied.

"I just want to be the best for my children" Angenita said.

"If it wasn't for the war, I would have been a comedian" Muto said

"Yeah you do have a great sense of humour, always cracking jokes, well I would have been fine as a farmer" Sakai chuckled as he remembered Muto's jokes.

"I actually wanted to be artist, well since Hitler started all of this, never got the chance" Arthur sighed.

"Well I wouldn't mind being the Luftwaffe since it occupied my time" Wolf said.

"I would love to open up saunas in Finland" Eino said

"I would still be a commercial pilot if it wasn't for the war" Pierre said.

"I wanted to be a lawyer but I don't think my parents would like it since I was Prussian" Gerhard said.

"I wanted to continue my studies in aeronautical engineering" Franco said.

"Yeah, it wasn't for the attack on Singapore, I think someone would happy that someone wasn't in the air competing against him" Verochka added.

"Who's that?" Wolf asked

"Hans Ulrich Rudel" Verochka said.

"So you're the Rossiyan Ground Attack Pilot that Rudel despised so much!" Gerhard exclaimed.

"Yeah he kept grumbling about the mysterious ground attack pilot that destroyed way more stuff than him" Erich said. The aces laughed at the expense of Hans Rudel.

"Hey did anyone notice that all of us just understood each other?" Erich asked. There was a moment of silence.

"Hey I just noticed too, maybe that light did something" Lydia suggested.

"Okay then, let's just continue with our chat" Erich said.

"Hey Verochka, what happened to yo-" Chuck asked.

Suddenly all of the aces' radios came to live and they all heard a distress signal

(Radio) [*Static* T-To any allied ships in the-*Static* -rea. This is Captain Sanchez of *Static* Liberion Navy USS Sims. *Static* -We're under attacked by a Neuroi-*Static*. Request any assis-*Static*]

"Did you all get that?" Colt asked.

"Can anyone locate that origin of that radio transmission?" Erich said

(Radio) [*Static* unidentified squa-*Static*on, we are 800 metres south of your*Static*-cation, just North of the English *Static*-annel *Static*]

"That is just south of us, should we help out, they might shoot you guys, especially you, Barkhorn because you are the only jet" Chuck warned.

"I don't care; let's help out the ship out" Gerhard said.

"Alright let's go!" Franco said as he begins his turn but decided to wait on everyone else

"I think Hartmann should lead our rag tag squadron" Eino said.

"Why should I lead?" Erich asked

"Well first you are the top ace amongst all of us and second you were able to defuse the tense situation that we were in" Arthur said.

"You are the most experienced here" Angenita said.

"Besides you noticed that we all understood each other, Erich" Colt said.

"And the fact you have the most experience in aerial combat judging all those kill marking on your plane" Verochka said

"Alright then, everyone follow me then" Erich said as he turns to the direction of the distress call.

The rest of the aces formed behind him.

"I'll be Bubi's wingman" Gerhard said.

"I will be Hartmann's second wing man" Wolf added

"Alright, since there are eleven pilots here; therefore, Gerd and Furst are my wingmen and we will form 1st Flight Lead, Sakai and Muto will be form the 1st Flight Element!" Erich said.

"Acknowledged, Sakai why don't you lead" Muto responded as he flew into Sakai's rear

"Roger!" Sakai replied.

"Lucchini, Clostermann you form the 2nd Flight Lead!" Erich continued

"Okay, captain!" Pierre sounded.

"Hey Clostermann, you lead, I will watch your back" Franco said.

"Alright, keep my rear clear Lucchini!" Pierre called out as he pulled up in front of Franco's plane

"Alright, Litvyak, you and Juutilainen will form the 2nd Flight Element" Erich ordered.

"Acknowledged, hey Litvyak, you will lead, I will watch your rear" Eino said as he manoeuvred his plane behind Lydia's plane.

"Okay, wow I did not expect to be flying with a facis…I mean German plane as my wingman" Lydia joked.

"Hey this is a new experience for me as well" Eino chuckled.

"Alright, Yeager, you and Bishop will form the 3rd Flight Lead, okay" Erich said.

"Roger! Hey Bishop, why don't you lead, I am a bit of a speed demon so I don't want you get left behind" Chuck chuckled.

"Alright okay then" Arthur said as he accelerated into the front view of Chuck's plane.

"Alright Colt, you, Angenita and Verochka form the 3rd Flight Element alright?" Erich said

"A-Okay, and will you lead the way angel?" Colt smiled.

"I will follow your lead, Verochka" Angenita said.

"Oh, you know how when to say the right things, Colt" Verochka giggled as she accelerated into the lead position.

"Is everyone alright with their current grouping?" Erich asked.

"Everything is A-Okay!" everyone else replied.

After cruising over the English Channel; the flight finally arrived to see a small fleet under attack by a black object above flight of aces sees a convoy of ships being attacked by an air group of black flying object which resembles an oversized Horten Ho-229 and several smaller planes like object which shoots red lasers, something he didn't see every day. Then there is one thing caught on Hartmann's eyes, from his cockpit he saw what seems to be several girls in uniforms of his era wielding weapons of his era with their whole legs is encased in a machine that resembled planes of his era and managed caught a sight of one of them uses a magic circle as a shield to deflect the incoming lasers as he thought.

"Is everyone seeing what I am seeing?" Erich asked.

"If seeing some teenage girls fighting against the black flying objects that shoot lasers at what seems to be warships of our era…I say yes" Chuck said.

"Hell, did not expect that!" Colt said.

"_What the hell is going on_" Erich thought.

"So what do we do?" Gerhard asked.

"Let's shoot down those black bogeys!" Erich ordered.

"That's the spirit!" Colt roared.

"I am itching let give them some lead" Verochka cheered

"I still have ammo, so let's go!" Angenita said.

"Joint Fighter Squadron, Engage now!" Erich ordered.

"_Hartmann, you fast thinker, calling us the Joint Fighter Squadron_" Gerhard smiled. Soon the JFS began to close the gap between them and the besieged fleet.

"Roger!" Everyone roared.

Back with the Witches

The aerial battle between the Witches and Neuroi are intense as ever after another 6 large type Neuroi arrives to give the pressure against the Witches whom also receives more reinforcements in the form of Lynette, Yoshika, and Perrine with Flight Lieutenant Charlotte E. Yeager which her friends prefer to call her as Shirley.

"This is bad, more enemy reinforcements are coming." Mio said as she pulled the trigger of her Type 99-2 Cannon and on occasion slashing one of the medium sized Neuroi with her sword Reppumaru.

"Keep those guns firing, men! Don't give them the chance to fire" A Sovetskiyan captain shouted.

"Why are the merchantmen are still in formation? Tell them to break formation and take evasive actions now!" A Liberion captain barked.

"We need more help if we're going to protect the convoy! Erica! Cover me!" Getrude shouts as she engaged a Neuroi and managed to shoot it down before it hit one of the ships in the convoy.

"Let's go Vera!" Let's blast these neuroi out the sky!" Colita shouted as she began to speed off to attack another neuroi.

"I am right behind you!" Vera shouted as she followed her sister. She had two45 mm low recoil cannon in each hand and those guns were smoking hot.

"I am going to teach not to mess with the Wilikan Dragon!" Annerie roared as she fired her 20 mm cannon at a neuroi target which soon became dust.

But then, one small cubicle type Neuroi managed to land a hit on one of the Sims-class Destroyer which caused heavy damaged to her hull and began to sink.

"This is Captain Sanchez! *static* we've lost USS Buck I repeat, we *static* -USS Buck, requesting immediate assistance!" A transmission came from the lead Destroyer escorting the supply ships as they saw one of their destroyers took heavy damage and capsizing. Just then anEstius-class Destroyer was struck by another neuroi beam and that destroyer erupted into a brilliant ball of fire.

"Hell! This is Captain Romanov; the SFS Nubacica is a burning wreck!" The Sovetskiyan captain radioed as the sailors watched the burning wreck of the SFS Nubacica sink beneath the waves of the English Channel.

"This is Squadron Leader Budenijj, we getting butchered out here, I am down to two planes and one is crippled!" A Sovetskiyan pilot exclaimed in horror.

"This is XO Marcoss of the SFS Svelean! Our captain is dead and our bow has been severely damaged! We are dead in the water, and our pumps are offline so we are going to abandon ship" A Sovetskiyan lieutenant commander said. Colita looked toward the sea to see a Sovetskiyan destroyer with a burning bow and the crew were calmly abandoning the ship. She even saw the crew lowering the Sovetskiyan flag. They even waved to her as she flew over. She saluted the crew and raced towards the neuroi.

"We're trying the best we could!" Mio replied as she sliced another Neuroi with her Reppumaru before continuing, "Try to hold on for a little while longer!"

Meanwhile, Lynette engages several Neuroi from long distance using her Boys Anti-Tank Rifle while Miyafuji acted as a guard to protect Lynette while Perrine and Shirley move in to finish any remaining Neuroi that evade Lynette sniper fire.

In the heat of the battle, Shirley spotted one isolated Neuroi and decided to chase it, leaving Perrine behind.

"That Neuroi is mine!" Shirley said as she immediately flies off to pursue it.

Seeing Shirley's action, Perrine tried to warn her but its too late as she's interrupted by another Neuroi that caused her lose focus on Shirley.

Shirley managed to catch up with the small type Neuroi before she's realized it was a trap as 3 small sized Neuroi appeared and cornered her.

"An Ambush? This ain't good…this ain't good" Shirley mutters as she readied her M1918 BAR and prepares her shield from oncoming Neuroi fire.

But then she spots something approaching from the North, then several seconds later; the four small type Neuroi that surrounds her shattered as they hit with cannon fire.

Stunned from the sight she saw, she immediately contacted Mio, "Mio this is Shirley, I spot several objects appears from the northern part of the English Channel."

"Is it more Neuroi reinforcements?" Mio asks through the radio.

"No…it kinda kills the Neuroi which has cornered me earlier and it used cannons." Shirley explains.

"Is this true Shirley?" Mio replied doubtfully.

"If you want to know, try looking at the North side" Shirley said as she begins to fly back with the other Witches.

Mio feels sceptical and decided to ask Minna, "Minna this is Mio; has any witches been sent to assist?" She thought that Minna send more reinforcements to help them

"Minna here; negative, there hasn't been any witches dispatched yet why?" Minna replied

Mio's eye widened and then she said, "Minna, can you take a look at the radar and told us what you saw?" Mio herself didn't know why she asks that question but she has the feeling that something is off.

"Alright please standby" Minna said.

"You better be quick about it Minna!" Mio urge the Wing Commander as she engages several more Neuroi.

"Mio, we've detected a concentration of unknown contacts approaching from the north! Be careful!"

As she heard about the unknown contacts coming from the north, she immediately uses her Magic Eye ability to see the contacts and surprised at what she saw a squadron of planes racing in, one was different from the other as it had what looked like lumps under its wing.

"Minna, I saw the contacts. It appears to be a squadron but we're unsure yet if they're Neuroi or human." Mio informed Minna about this development.

"Roger, continue protect the convoy but be careful. We'll try to establish contact with them." Minna ordered.

Suddenly a new unheard voice is heard throughout the witch and the convoy's radio,

"That will not be necessary."

Mio startled at the new voice and decided to ask, "Who is this? Identify yourself"

"Sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Wing Commander Major Erich Alfred Hartmann of the Joint Fighter Squadron. I thought you guys could need some help."

After that, the rest of the Witches which has regroup suddenly saw a squadron coming in from the north but they are surprised to see one of the planes fly without a propeller and also more surprised to see the planes roundel which is similar to those on their nation's air force.

"Whoa...it's beautiful~" Shirley's mechanical instinct kicks in after she sees the warplanes which lead some of the witches sighed but continues to focusing on the Neuroi.


	4. Chapter 3 353

501st Base, Dover

At the same time, Minna also heard the conversation between Mio and the new voice which identifies himself as Major Erich Alfred Hartmann which she suspects is a Karlslander but in all of her military knowledge, she never even heard a Joint Fighter Squadron. She decides after the mission is complete, she will have a talk with the Major herself. Just then, Katherine Litvyak, an Orussian Air General walks in.

"Excuse me, Katherine, do you have a moment?" Minna asked. The Orussian Witch looked up towards the Karlslander. Minna could see that Katherine was a bit tired; probably she was busy with military aerial operations.

"Yes I do, what do you want to ask? And please call me Kathy" Katherine looked up to the Wing Commander.

"Have you heard of a Joint Fighter Squadron?" Minna asked.

"No why?" Katherine asked.

"Because Mio just have a conversation with an Erich Hartmann who said he was from a force called the Joint Fighter Squadron" Minna explained.

"Tell Mio, after the battle to escort the squadron to our base here" Katherine ordered.

"I heard the order and I will do so after battle is won" Mio replied.

"Now we wait for this squadron to arrive" Katherine said.

Back on the Battle over the English Channel

After establishing contacts with the Witches (which he hadn't known yet), Erich Hartmann returned his attention to shooting the black object.

"Everyone concentrate fire on one target at a time!" Erich barked. The aces complied and swarmed on of the fighter sized black object. The heavy concentration of fire was so high that within in seconds of firing, a big red orb was exposed.

"What is that?!" Chuck shouted. The aces were wondering what the craft that they were shooting at is.

"I think it the heart of the damn thing!" Colt said.

"That's the core!" Erica shouted as she rushed in and fired her MG42 into the "core". Erich Hartmann watched in awe as the blonde girl fly in and attacked the red orb.

It shattered and the black object began to turn white before exploding into a cloud of white flakes.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur said as he watched the stunt.

"Well I'll be damned!" Verochka shouted

"Neuroi is downed!" Erica shouted.

"Neuroi? So that's what the black objects are called" Erich pondered

"Hey, Bubi, we all know that you have a youthful appearance but you don't go around talking in a girl's voice" Gerhard said

"Gerd, that wasn't me! It was the blonde girl!" Erich protested.

"Not now! Let's protect this convoy and then find an airbase to land" Wolf intervened.

"Roger, sorry, Furst" Erich apologized.

"Sorry, Wilcke" Gerhard said.

"Alright let's all concentrate fire on that big wing neuroi!" Erich ordered.

"What about the other black object- oh wait never mind" Arthur said as he found that he and the girls had already shot down the other neuroi.

"So they are called neuroi huh? Well it doesn't matter! Let's give it hell!" Chuck howled

"I still have some rockets and I know where just to put them!" Verochka shouted

"Let's show them what real aces are made of!" Sakai roared.

"Let's show them the might of the pilot!" Muto cheered.

"They don't call me the Dragoness of Wilkia for jokes" Angenita growled.

All of the aces grouped up and went to face the gigantic flying wing and began pouncing on it. Arthur and Chuck went and disarmed the neuroi by shooting at the red patches on the neuroi. Pierre and Franco were strafing the top of the neuroi. Colt was shooting at the red patches that Arthur and Chuck missed while Verochka fired her heavy guns on the neuroi topside. Angenita shot at the belly of the neuroi.

"Are those pilots crazy? Taking on a neuroi like that is suicide!" Perrine shouted as she saw the planes attack the neuroi.

"Well at least we should give them credits for bravery that's for sure!" Gertrude said.

"Well if pilots could do that then Witches can do better!" Mio said as she began to accelerate towards the gigantic neuroi. The other witches follow suit.

"Hey Vera, do you have ammunition still?!" Colita said as she sped up to catch up the other witches.

"Yes I do and I know where to deposit them" Vera smiled as she caught up with her older sister.

"Alright let's give them the Sovetskiyan Special" Colita replied.

"Hey, wait for me girls!" Annerie shouted as she chased after the Sovetskiyan sisters.

Erich was about to attack the front of the craft, when suddenly his vision become weird. Everything purplish in colour but that what was weirder was Erich could see the core of the neuroi.

"W-what is happening? I think I can see the core" Erich said.

"What? Are you kidding us, Bubi?" Gerhard growled.

"Now is not the time, Gerd! Hartmann! Can you still fly?" Wolf barked.

"I think I can it just that I can see the core of the neuroi" Erich replied

"Did he just say that he could see the core?" Yoshika enquired as she and the witches were on their way to the bigger neuroi

"Yes I think he just did?" Eila said as she watched the planes continue to attack the neuroi.

"_See the core? That's magic, but how? He is a man!_" Mio thought.

"Sakamoto-san, what do we do now?" Yoshika asked the major.

"OH what, oh Yoshika, it's you, oh I think we should assist our new friends" Mio ordered.

"Already on it, right Vera?" Colita responded as she raced to the gigantic neuroi.

"That's right! Let's give them hell" Vera roared.

"Hey, wait for me!" Annerie shouted.

"Alright Hartmann since you said you can see the core, it would be great if you to pinpoint the location so everyone can concentrate fire there" Eino suggested.

"That is an excellent idea, Juutilainen! Can you do it, Bubi?" Wolf said.

"I will try" Erich said as he scanned the neuroi again, he was able to spot the core, it was in the rear mid-section of the neuroi

"I found it! The core is in the rear middle section! Everyone concentrate fire there!" Erich hollered.

"Roger!" The other aces shouted as they all pounce the neuroi with guns blazing. The witches were surprised. What happened next surprised them even more.

"Oh shit!" Pierre Clostermann swore as he tried to turn away. He had come in too shallow and he pulled up too late. His plane was heading straight for the neuroi. Clostermann was just about to turn away when his plane made contact with the neuroi.

"Clostermann!" Franco shouted as he watched his lead hit the neuroi. Instead of his wing being damaged or ripped off as everyone thought it would. Clostermann's plane actually sliced off a part of the neuroi, revealing the core.

"What the hell! That would have destroyed the plane!" Erica said.

"I think there is more than meets the eye here with our mysterious friends" Eila said.

"Hartmann! The core is exposed and you are the only one with the clear shot!" Lydia shouted.

"Alright here goes nothing!" Erich roared as he went straight for the core but he held his fire. Just then the neuroi started to regenerate.

"_So it can regenerate, that just make it more interesting_" Erich thought as he continued to fly closer to the neuroi.

"Damn it! Hartmann! Fire at it, already god damn it!" Sakai shouted.

"That's Hartmann's tactic, close in so much that the enemy fills his windscreen" Gerhard said.

"That's how he got all of his kills" Wolf said.

"Yep that is the Erich I know!" Colt cheered.

"So this how He gets his kill score" Verochka whistled.

"Damn, he is a good one" Angenita said.

"Alright now your reign of terror ends now!" Erich shouted as he pressed his trigger. The Neuroi was almost finished regenerating when Erich's rounds reopened the hole exposing the core again. Erich pressed down on the trigger harder and the neuroi core shattered and the neuroi dissipated into countless white fragments. After that Erich's eyes returned to normal

"Looks like you just won your 353rd kill, Hartmann!" Chuck cheered.

"Thanks, but it was because of the combined efforts of all of us is the reason we won" Erich said.

"Hey, why so humble, Hartmann" Franco smirked.

"You sounded like the lead heroes in the action movies" Muto joked. There was an instantaneous wave of laughter among the aces

"Yes I did sound like a hero" Erich laughed. By this time the witches have caught up the aces.

"Wing Commander Hartmann? Do you have a moment?" Mio radioed.

"This is Wing Commander Hartmann, yes I do have a moment, and what is it that you need to talk about?" Hartmann said with some laughter still there in his reply.

"Wing Commander Hartmann, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier during the battle. I'm Squadron Leader Mio Sakamoto of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. On the behalf of the Liberion 3rd Convoy Flotilla, Sovetskiyan1st Transport Flotilla and the 501st, we owe you our lives. However, my commander would like it you and your squadron followed us to our base" Mio said as she gestured the squadron to follow her and the other witches

"We all have the right to live; I don't mind following you back to base, we are already low on fuel and Mio?" Erich replied.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Mio responded.

"What is the date and where are we? I have completely forgotten" Erich half-lied. The other aces understood the question for Erich just wanted to know where they were exactly.

"It's July 21st, 1944. You're now on the English Channel between Britannia and Gallia" Mio said.

"What? Gallia, Hm that would explain some things" Pierre said.

"I think we just warped to another world" Franco said.

"That would make sense, since none of us has ever heard of neuroi before" Chuck said.

"That's a no brainer since we never heard of Liberion and Sovetskiy as well" Colt said.


	5. Chapter 4 Castle, Yeagers and Hartmanns

501st JFW Base; Dover, Britannia

After a few minutes of flying, the witches and the squadron arrived at the base. Everyone was tired. They all agreed to let Kaneyoshi Muto land first as he had the least fuel.

"Joint Fighter Squadron! That is our base down there" Mio said as she pointed to her base.

"Wow I have never seen a base so majestic as that one" Muto said.

"Oh I wished my base was like this instead of a frozen wasteland" Eino said.

"Never have I seen castles so majestic" Colt said.

"Why thank you" Mio said. Soon they reached the base. The witches landed first, the aces noticed when the witches landed a blue circle formed below them.

"Looks like the runway is clear, okay I am landing now" Muto said.

"This is Kaneyoshi Muto to 501st JFW Base; Am I clear to land?" Muto radioed

"This is Katherine Litvyak; yes you have clearance to land" Katherine said.

"Thank you, landing now" Muto said as he lined up his N1K-J Shiden with the runway.

The Shiden landed but what surprised Muto was that he didn't feel the usual thud and what made it weird was that he saw a blue glow coming from underneath the plane. He opened his cockpit and he bent over and saw the saw the same blue circle underneath his plane just like the witches did when they landed.

"What the hell? Argh not now I need to land the plane" Muto muttered as he returned his view to in front of him. He was able the land the plane without any incident. One by one, the other aces landed with the same result, no familiar thud and the blue circle appeared underneath them.

The witches were perplexed at what they saw. Shirley didn't really notice the blue circles as she was more focused at the beautiful planes.

"Wow those planes are cool" Shirley chirped. The last plane to land was the Me-262 jet fighter.

Just then one of the tubes attached to the underside of the wing on the plane that doesn't have any propellers began to make noise and smoke started bellowing from it.

"Argh you got to be kidding me!" Gerhard growled as he came out of the plane and jumped to the ground he then opened a panel.

"Hey Gerhard you got engine trouble?" Chuck asked as he walked up to the smoking engine.

"No, I don't I just decide to throw a smoke grenade into the exhaust and opened up the panel just for the fun of it" Gerhard said sarcastically. Chuck just laughed.

"Let's see what the problem is" Chuck said as he bent down to see the engine closer.

"Hey there, is there anything I can help with?" another voice said from behind the two pilots. The two pilots looked at each other before turning around. When they turned around, they saw a red-haired girl; they figured she was American as she was wearing an American uniform. One more thing they noticed was that she had quite a big rack on her. They also noticed that she was not wearing any pants; heck none of the girls wore pants.

"My, my, Barkhorn, look who decided to grace us with her presence?" Chuck smiled. Gerhard chuckled while Shirley blushed.

"_Funny, I feel like this girl is like my sister_" Chuck thought as he had a more detail look of Shirley.

"_Why do I feel that this man here is like my brother?_" Shirley thought as she looked at Chuck.

"Before you can help, let us know your name or do you want us to call you, doll" Gerhard said.

"Oh, my bad, I am Captain Charlotte E. Yeager of the United States of Liberion Army Air Force but I like to be called Shirley" Shirley said. Barkhorn was slack jawed while Chuck was like as if he saw a ghost.

"What is the matter?" Shirley asked as she was confused at the reaction of the pilots.

"Let me explain the problem, Captain Charlotte" Sakai said as he walked up the group.

"It's Shirley, sir, so what is the problem?" Shirley asked. Chuck and Gerhard turned their attention back to the engine.

"The thing is that this man…" Sakai said while grabbing Chuck by the shoulders and faced the American to Shirley.

"Is Captain Charles E. Yeager of the United States of America Army Air Force" Sakai continued.

"Yeah but I like to be called Chuck" Chuck added. Shirley had a shocked expression on her face.

"Surprised aren't you?" Chuck inquired.

"You said you were from the United States of America right, where is that? Because I have never heard of it" Shirley asked.

"Oh I just knew it!" Gerhard exclaimed. This made everyone look at him as if he had a third eye or something. Chuck then looked behind Gerhard and saw the other aces were chatting at Erich's plane while the witches were just looking around, he saw two other girls walking up to the group of witches

"What did you just knew, Gerhard?" Sakai asked, curious on what Gerhard is talking about.

"I think we are in another world where instead of World War 2, this world is fighting a foreign force called Neuroi, am I right, Shirley?" Gerhard asked.

"Wow you just summarized the situation of our world but the neuroi are aliens" Shirley said.

"Okay if what is Gerhard is saying is true, Shirley is this world version of you, Chuck" Sakai said.

"Say what!" Chuck and Shirley shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Shirley and Chuck were blushing of embarrassment.

"So… okay then, now do you want to help us fix this engine?" Chuck asked shyly.

"Oh yes I would just love to help fix the engine" Shirley cheered while jumping up and down.

"You really are an alternate version of me, because I love to tinker around with engines" Chuck said.

"Aw me too, hey did you ever wanted to break the sound barrier?" Shirley asked as she began to assist Chuck with the jet engine.

"Oh man, I would love to break that barrier!" Chuck said as he began to examine the engine to find the error.

"Alright then I let you two be, while I go to talk to Erich for a while" Gerhard said as he stood up and walked off.

"Oh I forgot something from my plane!" Sakai snapped his fingers as he ran off to his Zero.

"Hey Hartmann! Can I have a moment to speak to you" Gerhard shouted as he walked up to the other aces. The other witches have walked up to the group of men and women.

"Sur-" Erich said but he was cut off by a small blonde girl who was so happen to be standing next to him.

"Excuse me sir? How did you know my last name?" Erica called out. She had yet to see the other witches and aces faces. The other witches and aces were surprised by this, well everyone beside Gerhard who was laughing; Erich, who was keeping calm and Colt who just sighed respectively.

"What? What's so funny?" Erica said as she wondering why the man that was walking to the group was laughing. Colt and Verochka shook their heads and sighed. Angenita looked puzzled.

"It is because, that man over there who is laughing so much is Gerhard and he was talking to me" a soft male voice spoke from beside her. Erica turned her head to the source of the voice. She saw a blonde man in a flight suit standing beside her. She noticed that he had a youthful appearance. She felt a happy, carefree aura from him. He had a soft warm smile on his face. She also felt that this man was her brother or something like that.

"Who a…are you, mister?" Erica asked. She felt embarrassed to speak to this man for some reason she couldn't really understand. Two of the aces were whispering to each other.

"Oh, I am Erich Hartmann of Germany" Erich Hartmann simply answered with his warm smile.

"Wait! That my family name! Can we be related? And where is Germany" Erica asked. The witches were surprised at this well except for Katherine, who had a gut feeling that these men felt familiar for some reason.

"Well what is your name, then little one?" Erich asked. The other witches were surprised at the calmness of this man in handling the unfolding situation. Just then Shirley and Chuck, whom had just finished fixing the jet engine, were walking towards the group

"I…I am Erica Hartmann of Karlsland" Erica said. This made Gerhard laugh even harder until he gripping his sides in pain. Erich just sighed.

"Told you! Now give me that money you owe!" Arthur clapped his hands, and then extended his hand to the French ace.

"Alright, here 20 bucks" Pierre grumbled as he pulled out 20 dollars from his pocket and placed it into Arthur's hand. Erich looked at them with an '_are you serious_' face.

"What, two blokes can't have some fun?" Arthur asked.

"Just let them be, Erich" Colt said while tapping Erich's shoulder.

"Whatever, Erica, I think I can explain" Erich said. He then paused to gather his thoughts. Gerhard has stopped laughing as he saw how calm Erich was in the situation.

"My friends and I came from another world… you know what it would be easier if I had the world map" Erich said.


	6. Chapter 5 Maps and Introductions

"My friends and I came from another world… you know what it would be easier if I had the world map" Erich said.

"Oh sure, just follow me to my office" Minna said as she began to lead the way. The aces watched the red haired girl begin to walk; they looked amongst each other before following. Sakai saw the crowd moving, thus he ran towards the group to catch up. He had his katana strapped onto his flight suit.

"Alright lead the way…" Wolf halted as he didn't know the name of the red haired girl.

"It is Minna, Commander of the 501st 'Strike Witches' Joint Fighter Wing" Minna smiled as she led the group to her office.

"So you girls what do you do exactly?" Muto asked as he gazed at the beauty of the base.

"We are witches; don't you have those in your world?" Yoshika asked.

"No we don't" Colt answered.

"Why is that?" Colita asked.

"It is because we don't have magic in our world" Verochka answered.

"But I don't know about us" Angenita said.

"What do you mean by that?" Vera asked.

"I don't know actually, it just came to my mind" Angenita said.

"_So that's what you call yourselves, witches huh? So instead of brooms you use that leg equipment_" Erich thought. Just then Sanya came out off one of the doors. She didn't see where she walking, straight into Lydia Litvyak.

"Oh I am sorry, I didn't see where I was going" Sanya apologized.

"Oh don't be comrade, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings" Lydia said.

"What is your name?" The silver haired girl asked.

"Lydia for now and what is your" Lydia replied.

"Oh it is Sanya" Sanya smiled.

"Sanya, why don't you follow us to Minna's office, we need to talk about something regarding the people you see here" Eila said as she walked up to Sanya. Lydia would have sworn she saw a hint of jealousy from the long pale blonde haired girl

"Okay" Sanya said as she followed the group.

"May I know your name, sailor?" Sakai asked. Two people turned to face him, a young brunette in a sailor outfit and an older long haired one wearing an eye patch and a naval officer's uniform while carrying a katana. Sakai proceeded to point to the brunette.

"Oh my name is Yoshika Miyafuji" Yoshika said. Sakai was a bit surprised meanwhile Muto was grinning to himself.

"So, Yoshika, you said you girls are witches, so what do you do?" Muto asked.

"That I can't really answer but Sakamoto-san can answer that for you" Yoshika said.

"If you remember me, I am Mio Sakamoto" Mio said.

"Oh yes, how could I not remember a sweet voice like your" Muto flirted. Sakamoto blushed. Sakai felt like Sakamoto was his sister and felt the urge to do something so he slapped Muto at the back his head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Muto asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"We are not here to flirt, Muto!" Sakai barked. The other aces were laughing at Muto's pain.

"As you were, Sakamoto" Sakai asked.

"Huh? Oh yes, we are tasked in defending humanity from the neuroi, the big black objects that either crawl on the ground or fly in the sky" Sakamoto explained.

"So how do you engage the neuroi?" Chuck asked.

"Remember those thing we wore on our legs are striker units; we use magic to power the units" Sakamoto added. The aces nodded as they heard the explained.

"Besides that, each witches have their own abilities, like I have the capability called 'Speed Boost' which allows me to increase my speed" Shirley said.

"If you are wondering, there are ground witches where their strikers are based of tanks as our strikers are based of planes" Colita said.

"Oh look, we reached your office, Minna" Katherine said pointing to an oak brown door.

"Alright we are here, everyone" Minna said as she opened the door. It revealed a large olive green room that has a big window on the opposite end of the room. There were bookshelves on either side of the room. There was a single table in front of the window and on it was a telephone, a desk lamp. There were a few pieces of paper and a pen on the table.

"So this is your office?" Wolf examined.

"Wow, even my base commander's office isn't this magnificent" Colt said.

"I agree, this is like a study of a king" Angenita said

"Well it may be fancy but after a while it becomes normal" Minna said as she walked up to one of the bookshelves. She began searching for the world map.

"Here we are" Minna said as she pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. She processed to go to her table and rolled it out onto her table. The others walked up to her table.

"Here is the world map" Minna said she placed weights on the corners of the map.

"So where are we?" Arthur asked as he looked at the map. The aces were curious at what their country's counterpart was called and looked like.

"Right now we are here in Britannia" Minna explained as she pointed to the landmass that looked like Great Britain back in the aces world.

"Here is Gallia just below!" A long-haired blonde who wore glasses pointed to the country that looked just like France.

"I am guessing you are a Gallian huh?" Pierre smiled as he placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"My name is Perrine, Perrine Clostermann of G…Gallia" Perrine said, she felt strange, usually she would scold any man that were touch her, but when this man touched her, she felt as if it was her brother.

"I am Pierre Clostermann of France" Pierre smiled as he removed his hand from Perrine's shoulder.

"What? Where is this France that you speak?" Perrine asked in her usual aggressive tone.

"My, my, such a feisty one, why don't we let Erich and Minna explains the whole situation" Pierre chuckled.

"So yes, there is Gallia, Karlsland is to east of it, between those two are Belgica and Netherlands, then to the north of Karlsland is Baltland, then east of that is Suomus, further east is Orussia, now between Orussia and Karlsland is Ostmark, south of Ostmark are Moesia and Dacia, then below Karlsland and Ostmark are Venezia and Romagna" Minna pointed to the main nations in Europe.

"_So Europe looks similar to back home before the Great War_" Erich thought

"Here is the United States of Liberion on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean" Shirley pointed to the landmass to the west of Europe. The aces were surprised at what the saw, the American continents looked as if someone has squished and stretched it. The East coast and West coast of USL extended into the ocean. The Florida peninsula was pushed up with the Caribbean islands. The land connecting Alaska to Canada looked as if it was pinned. The Great lakes were a part of the Hudson Sea. Latin Liberion was also altered as the narrowing strip of land connecting North and South Liberion was not there instead there was a big thick land bridge. The Panama Canal was moved north into what looked like Liberion held ground.

"So that is Liberion and what is this country called?" Sakai pointed to him the Japanese Home Islands.

"Oh that is the Empire of Fuso" Mio Sakamoto answered.

"And this fellas, is the Republic of Sovetskiy" Colita pointed to the five very large islands beneath India and just south east of Gallian Madagascar.

"The island immediately south of Sovetskiy excluding Madagascar are Sovetskiyan, south east of Sovetskiy is the Kingdom Wilika" Vera said as she pointed to the islands around and beneath Sovetskiy.

"So this is our world" Minna said.

"Wow I didn't expect to see the American, I mean Liberion continents so exotic" Chuck said.

"Why is that? Wouldn't it be same in your world" Shirley asked.

"Why don't you boys show us your world so we can see the different" Kye said

"I have a map of our world here" Arthur said as he pulled it out of his pocket. It was a surprising big map as it was in Arthur's pocket. He then proceeded to place it out on the table next to the witches' world map.

"Alright, our world and your world are roughly the same except for these three landmasses" Erich said as he pointed to the American continents and the Rossiyan Islands.

"Yeah you are right, Chuck they are different" Shirley said as she looked at the map.

"And this is called the United States of America" Chuck replied.

"So in your world, our five main islands arein your world, one big landmass?" Colita asked.

"Yes it is" Colt replied.

"So what are your countries called?" Yoshika asked. The aces all glanced at each other. Then Erich pointed to himself and then the other aces nodded.

Alright, I will explain" Erich sighed.

"Where your Britannia is, in our world it is called Great Britain, and then there is France to the south of Britain. Northeast of France is the Low Countries: Luxemburg, Belgium, and the Netherlands. East of these, is Germany, then this club shaped land here southeast of Germany is Czechoslovakia. Then south of this are the two nations of Austria and Hungary, then this is Italy south of Austria. South of Hungary is Yugoslavia and this strip of land near the sea is Albania, south of that is Greece. North of Greece is Bulgaria, further north is Romania. This is Poland north of Romania. This small enclave in the northern section of Poland here is East Prussia. Then we have the Baltic States which are: Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia, to the east of these small nations, stretch the Soviet Union. This is Finland to the north west of the Soviet Union. West of that is Sweden, further west is Norway, and between Norway and Germany is Denmark" Erich said as he gestured across the world map of the aces' world.

"In Asia, this is the Empire of Japan with the two large islands immediately south east of Madagascar is the Republic of Rossiya" Erich added as he pointed to the Japanese home islands and the Rossiyan islands.

"I'll take it from here, now to the south east of Rossiya is the Kingdom of Wilkia" Colt said pointing the large island south of Rossiya.


	7. Chapter 6 The World at Arms & Aces Names

"So what is situation in your world?" Minna asked.

"When we all actually came from different timelines, but during this time that is November 21st 1944, in our world, we are currently in the biggest conflict in the world's history that is World War 2" Erich sighed.

"Wait, so that means that you all fighting amongst each other!" Getrude exclaimed.

"That is right now in our world: Japan, Italy and Germany are locked in battle against Great Britain, United States of America, Republic of Rossiya, Kingdom of Wilkia, France and Soviet Union" Gerhard explained.

"That means you all are on different sides" Eila.

"Yes young one, you have figured it out" Arthur said. The aces began to tell the atrocities and crimes committed by their nations during this course of the war. The witches were completely shaken by the evils of the aces' world.

"I know what you are thinking, and that is our world is not a pretty place" Eino said.

"Okay, We so sorry but we had to explain everything that is happening in our world so you could fully understand" Wolf apologized.

"We here all hate the war, but we enjoy the thrills of flying" Franco said.

"But who are we? We may be aces but we just some puppet for the politicians of our nations" Colt sighed.

"We push ourselves to pull the trigger because we have someone or something to protect" Angenita said.

"However, there are some good from the war but that is topic for another day" Verochka said.

"Alright now that is done why not we all introduce ourselves" Pierre suggested.

"It would be best if the young ones go first, Hm?" Lydia said. The other aces nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I am Air General Katherine Litvyak, Commander of the Allied Air Forces in the European Sector and I am Orussian" Katherine started.

"I am Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, and I am Karlslander" Minna introduced herself.

"I am Major Mio Sakamoto, Battle Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, I am Fusoan" Mio introduced herself yet again.

"I am Captain Gertrude Barkhorn of Karlsland" Getrude saluted.

"I am Captain Charlotte E. Yeager but my friends call me Shirley, and oh I am Liberion" Shirley smiled.

"Howdy, I am Flight Captain Colita Browning from the Republic of Sovetskiy" Colita smiled

"Oh um, I am Squadron Leader Vera Browning from the Republic of Sovetskiy" Vera shyly said.

"Hello, I am Squadron Leader Annerie Vruggink from the Kingdom of Wilika" Annerie smiled.

"Oh I am Flying Officer Erica Hartmann from Karlsland" Erica said.

"I am Pilot Officer Perrine Clostermann and I hail from Gallia" Perrine said.

"I am Pilot Officer Francesca Lucchini and I am from Romagna!" Francesca cheered.

"I am Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Pilot Officer of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, I am from Suomus" Eila said

"I am Sergeant…Lynette B…Bishop and I am a Britannian" Lynette stuttered.

"I am Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji and I am Fusoan" Yoshika said as she waved. The aces were very surprised at the names of the witches as their last names match their own.

"Well now I guess it is your turn to introduce yourselves" Minna smiled.

"Huh? Oh yes, I am Colonel Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke of Germany" Wolf said.

"Major Erich Alfred Hartmann of Germany, at your service" Erich smiled.

"I am Captain Saburo Sakai of Japan, nice to meet you" Sakai bowed.

"I am Captain Charles E. Yeager but people call me "Chuck" and I am American" Chuck said

"I am Captain Gerhard Barkhorn from Germany" Gerhard smiled.

"I am Captain Kaneyoshi Muto and I am a Jap!" Muto clapped.

"I am Captain Pierre Clostermann and I am from France" Pierre placed his hand on his chest.

"Flight Group CaptainColt Browning at you service! And this is my wife" Colt said as he pointed to the lady to his right. Colita and Vera were surprised.

"Hello everyone, I am Squadron Leader Verochka Browning and both of us are Rossiyan, and we are pleased to meet you" Verochka said.

"I am Squadron Leader Angenita Vruggink and I come from the Kingdom of Wilkia" Angenita said.

"I am Flight Lieutenant Arthur Bishop and I am British" Arthur saluted but he was shaking slightly.

"Yes it is my turn! I am Flight Officer Franco Lucchini and I am an Italian" Franco cheered.

"I am Flight Officer Eino Ilmari Juutilainen and I am from Finland" Eino smiled.

"Comrade witches; I am Pilot Officer Lydia Vladimirovna Litvyak of the Soviet Union" Lydia saluted.

"And lastly, I am Major Erich Hartmann from Germany" Erich smiled.

"All of your last names are the same as our" Minna said.

"It is simple reason why that is" Gerhard said.

"And what would that be?" Katherine said.

"It seems that we are our world's version of you and vice versa" Wolf said.

"Would that mean you and I are twins?" Francesca said as she stood in front of Franco.

"It would seem so if you put it that way" Franco smiled as he patted Francesca's head.

"So that means we are all related to one of you guys" Erica said as she approached Erich.

"So you two are married" Colita asked. Vera was standing next to her sister. They were standing in front of the Rossiyan couple.

"Yes we are and I am guessing you two are sisters" Colt smiled. The two Sovetskiyan witches were blushing.

"I bet this is a very awkward situation here but we don't mind as long we can get together just fine" Verochka said.

"_Wait if Mrs Browning here is the alternate universe version of me that would mean that Erica's and Gertrude's sisters have alternate universe versions of themselves_" Vera thought. Something came into her mind that made her smiled.

"It seems so and that would mean that you and I are twins" Erich smiled as he wrapped his arm around Erica's shoulder. Erica felt warmth and security from being close to Erich; she truly felt that Erich was her brother.

"So now that is done, now explain to us how is you could see that neuroi core" Mio asked sternly as she walked straight into Erich's face.


	8. Chapter 7 Erich and Eino's Magical Debut

"Major, you are going to scare Erich" Erica whined as she wrapped her arms around Erich. The Fusoan was surprised at how quickly attached Erica became to her newly found "twin brother".

"It is okay, Erica, I have questions for the Major as well" Erich said softly as he hugged Erica a bit before removing his grip around Erica.

"Um, okay" Erica as she slowly unwrapped her hands from Erich. The witches were surprised at how Erica was behaving.

"Back to your question, Major Mio, I have no idea how, it just happened, honestly" Erich said. Major Mio sighed. Just then Francesca decided to grab Lynnette's breast. Lynette shrieked in fear causing Arthur who was standing next to her to jump and knock into one of the bookshelves on the head. The bookshelf shook and a small metal pole fell and slit Yoshika's left arm before clanging onto the ground.

"AH!" Yoshika shrieked in pain as she grabbed her bleeding arm. Muto instinctively looked at the wound and began to examine the wound. Something in him told him to do something. He suddenly began removed his hands from Yoshika's wound. He placed his hands just over the wound. Then a blue glow emerged from Muto's hands. At the same time two ears emerged from his head and a small tail popped up just between his shirt and pants. Everyone watched intensively as the glow began to grow and Yoshika's arm began to heal.

"Oh my god" Shirley said as she was stunned.

"How can this be?" Minna asked.

"Wow, what else is there is in stored for us?" Katherine smiled.

"That was unexpected" Lydia muttered.

"Well that you don't see everyday" Colt said.

"This is getting me excited" Angenita said.

"There is something very special going on here" Chuck chuckled.

The wound on Yoshika's arm closed up and looked as if nothing happened.

"Now you are all better, sis…" Muto said before passing out. Sakai caught him before Muto could hit the ground.

"What happened to him? He was just fine!" Sakai said. He was concerned for his fellow countryman.

"Don't worry; he is just tired after using his magic" Yoshika assured.

"Now I think that bright light had something do with this because I had a vision off all of this happening" Lydia said.

"Hm, that would explain a lot of things" Eino said.

"Eh? What are you guys are talking about? What bright light?" Eila asked as she pulled Eino's arm.

"Oh the bright light that we are talking about is the light we saw just before appearing over the Atlantic Ocean" Eino said. Eino didn't felt strange at Eila tugging down on his arm.

"Apparently the light gave us the abilities like to understand each other and magic" Arthur said. The other aces nodded.

"So, Erich you don't know how your eyes just become Magic Eye" Erica asked her "twin brother".

"I am so sorry, Erica but I don't know it happened" Erich sighed. Erica then placed her index finger on her lip and began to think. Then a thought came to her mind.

"Why don't you try to concentrate? Maybe it would work this time" Erica suggested.

"Alright if you say so" Erich said. He then tried to do it again. Erich concentrated on one thought, did anyone have a cigarette. Then suddenly his vision become purplish and he saw that Eino had a pack of cigarettes in his breast pocket. He then turned to the other people in the room; he saw that they were all surprised.

"Is this what you are talking about, Major Mio?" Erich asked. Mio was taken back at what she saw but she did respond to Erich's question but nodding.

"I wish there was a mirror in here" Erich thought as he wanted to see how he looked like.

"My god, so you did see that neuroi core" Mio said.

"Okay how do I turn this o-OUCH?!" Erich yelped as he felt a sharp pain from his back. He literally jumped from the pain. He quickly turned his head around to see Franco pulling something from under his jacket. Muto woke up from the scream.

"What the hell happened?! Did a ghost walked through here?" Muto asked as he looked around to see who shrieked.

"No, Franco pulled Erich's familiar" Yoshika answered. Muto calmed down after Yoshika explained.

"You mean like when I was healing you" Muto questioned. Yoshika surprised that Muto noticed that his familiarity appeared.

"What did you do?" Erich growled. Then he saw something he didn't expect when Franco removed his hand Erich saw a small dachshund's tail sticking out from behind his jacket.

"Hey Franco, how would you like it if I did that to you?" Colt threatened as he walked to Franco's side. The witches seemed surprised to see Colt act this way.

"Colt and Erich are very close friends and Colt is very protective of his friends and he and Erich have been friends since they were kids" Verochka said. The witches nodded.

"Sorry Erich, Colt, I just wanted to see if it was real" Franco apologized as he backed off.

"Oh don't worry, Erich that only appears whenever you use magic like now" Erica explained.

"Okay thank you for the explanation, Erica" Erich smiled, patting Erica on the head. Erica felt happy that she helped her brother.

"Maybe if I think of it turning off maybe it would turn off" Erich thought. He concentrated and his eyes return back to normal and his familiars retracted.

"Looks like that show that I wasn't lying to you, Gerd" Erich said.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry" Gerhard said.

"Hey Eino, can I have a cigarette?" Erich asked. Eino had completely forgotten that he had a pack of cigarettes in his breast pocket.

"Um sorry, I don't think have any, Erich" Eino replied. Erich walked up to him and stood in front of him and Eila.

"Sorry" Erich simply said. Eino was confused but Eila knew what was happening. After Erich said that, Erich's arm extended into Eino's breast pocket and pulled out a pack of German cigarettes.

"Then what is this then?" Erich said as he waved the pack. Eino was surprised. However Eila was laughing and so was Lydia at the poor Finnish ace's expense.

"How did you know it was there? I completely forgot it was there" Eino muttered. Erich leaned forward and pointed to his eyes. Eino was confused.

"I am not getting you" Eino said clueless. Erich sighed and turned on his magic eyes again. He also heard someone face palming. His dachshund familiarity reappeared.

"Oh you used your magic eyes to see if anyone had any cigarettes" Eino finally getting what Erich meant when he pointed to his eyes.

"Yeah that was the reason really" Erich sighed. Suddenly dark blue antennas appeared in front of Eino's head and then what looked like black fox's ears popped out of his head.

"Um Eila, what is going on?" Eino asked as calmly as he could. Minna was surprised at how calm the aces were reacting to their new abilities.

"Oh this means you have the magic ability, Magic Antenna but your one is a bit different since most are light green not dark blue like your " Eila said.

"Wait? I think I am detecting two groups of incoming blips coming in from the south" Eino said. The witches were surprised as Sanya's Magic Antenna hasn't activated yet.

"How far are the targets?" Minna asked.

"The first group is at 990 km and the second is 1000 km and closing" Eino answered. The aces noticed that the witches were visually surprised.

"My god! That is at the most 500 km farther that Sanya's Magic Antenna's range!" Mio exclaimed.

"Hell, even our aircraft based radar doesn't have that range" Colita exclaimed.

"Well that is range of our fighters, now let's get them!" Franco said.

"No, let the two groups come closer so that let would let us have more time to intercept them" Erich said.

"Wow now you are acting like a leader" Wolf chuckled. Erich ignored that comment; he was too busy thinking for the upcoming engagement.

"One question, why is Erich Hartmann is the commander of your squadron when Wolf is the higher ranking officer?" Gertrude asked.

"It was a mistake, I am the battle commander while Lt Colonel Wolf here is the commander of the force" Erich explained.

"So Battle Commander Erich, what's the plan?" Chuck asked.

"First Eino, can you identify the incoming blips?" Erich asked

"Identifying as we speak, sir" Eino stated. A moment of silent before Eino gasped.

"The first group is flight of bombers which are mainly B-17s, B-24s and Tyazhelayas (Sovetskiyan Heavy Bombers) while the second one is neuroi sir, so what is your order" Eino said.

"I think we should let the bombers edge in at 850 km so we have enough fuel to fly to, protect, engage and return to base but I have feeling you witches will be too tired after flying to bogeys" Erich said as he took out a cigarette and placed in his mouth. He then tossed the cigarette pack back to Eino, but Eila caught it. Erich then took out his lighter and lit his cigarette. The witches were surprised at how Erich was calculating for this battle. Erica who was thinking as well suddenly looked up and snapped her finger.


	9. Chapter 8 Plan, Take off & Stunts

"I have an idea!" Erica exclaimed. Everyone in the room turned their attention to her.

"What is your idea, Erica" Erich smiled. Erica signalled to Erich to bend down a bit. Erich complied and Erica whispered into his ear. Erich decided to keep a calm face to make everyone feel suspense. Erich then proceeded to straighten himself out and then puffed out some cigarette smoke.

"Commander Minna, is there any fuel and ammunition for our planes?" Erich asked.

"Oh um, yes we do we have some ammunition but we don't know if we have the right ones, I think I can get the base personnel to fuel your planes" Minna said.

"Let's see your ammunition store" Wolf said.

"Okay let's get going and fast they just passed 950 km and they are closing that gap fast" Eino suggested.

"Alright follow me!" Gertrude called out as she ran out.

"Come on slowpokes! We don't have all day!" Gerhard barked as he followed suit. The others ran after the two Barkhorns. They soon arrived at the ammo locker which was just a few metres from the hangar. Gertrude opened the door and there was the ammo stored neatly for the witches. Gerhard walked in and found a few boxes filled with 30mm cartridges. He proceeded to carry one of the boxes to the hangar where their planes were stored.

"Just what my Zero needs" Muto as he pulled out a box filled with 7.7 mm rounds. The aces began to search the ammunition required for their planes. Fortunately, they found enough ammo for their planes and their planes were already been fuelled and so they just had to rearm their planes.

"Wow, they have 45 mm ammo here" Verochka said as she spotted some tank rounds stacked neatly in the store room.

"The rounds are for me as I use the 45 mm" Vera said.

"Oh yeah, I saw the cannons" Verochka said.

"So what did you say to Erich?" Gertrude asked. Erica shook her head and just smiled.

"Sorry that you have to wait for Erich" Erica smiled. Lydia taking the hint, walked up to Erich who had just finished rearming his plane.

"So what's the plan of engagement, Battle Commander" Lydia asked. Eino felt strange, he felt jealous that Lydia was talking Erich for some profound reasons.

"Alright, everyone gather around my plane!" Erich called out. Everyone there except for the base mechanics and personnel gathered around Erich's Bf 109. Erich and Erica stood side-side near the wing of the Bf 109.

"So what's the plan?" Chuck asked. The other aces and witches were wondering what the plan was and what the idea Erica came up with.

"Alright, the plan is to intercept the flight of bombers and protect them from the neuroi and to do that effectively we need the witches' help but you all are bit tired for the convoy defence mission earlier today" Erich said. The witches nodded.

"So Erica here came up with a very ambitious plan to help the witches to get to the neuroi" Erich paused to catch his breath. The others paid close attention to the Hartmann Duo.

"That is that the witches are to hang on to our planes and we will fly them to the bombers and back without the witches overexerting themselves" Erich announced. The witches were a bit accustomed to the idea of them being launched from an aircraft but they have done this before but only from large planes not fighter planes. The aces were a bit taken for they have never done this before.

"I think what you all are thinking, but how are our beautiful young witches here are going to engage the neuroi if they can't reach them" Erich explained. The aces were nodding in confirmation, while the witches were blushing. This caused the aces to laugh including Erich.

"Is there any questions?" Erica asked. Everyone shook their heads. They understood perfectly.

"Alright let's get out there and save those bombers!" Erich shouted.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone roared as they raced to their planes or striker units. Then the witches grabbed onto any part of the aces' planes, most held onto where the left wing meet the fuselage, Shirley, Colita, Vera and Erica were in different positions which were on the tail section, on the tail, in the rear gunner turret, or the top of the fuselage respectively. The first pair to take off was Erich's Bf 109 and Erica. Everyone was nervous for it was going to be the first attempt and the maybe the last attempt because right after the runway was the ocean. The personnel of the base so eager to catch the history moment decide to bring out a camera to record this event unfold.

"Alright, flight check is done, this is Erich and Erica Hartmann readying for take off" Erich radioed as he lined up his plane with the runway. Erich took in a deep breath and calmed himself down. He looked behind him and saw Erica smiling at him as she held onto the antenna behind his cockpit.

"Here goes nothing" Erich said as he pushed the stick forward with made his Bf 109 lurch forward. The plane began to speed up. Erich noticed a blue glow beneath his plane and he felt something between him and his seat. He could tell it was his familiarities stick out. This also indicated that he had activated his magic. Erich could feel his magic flowing through his body. What he didn't know was that his magic was flowing throughout the aircraft.

Erica was surprised she could feel her "brother's" magic flow throughout the plane and also into her. She was thrilled to be the first witch to take off on a fighter plane but she was afraid of crashing into the English Channel and not coming out alive. However, she had to trust Erich.

Everyone else watched in fear as Erich and Erica raced down the runway. Soon Erich's plane lifted off the runway; however to everyone's fear, Erich's plane dropped out of sight. Everyone literally held their breath as they waited for Erich's plane to reappear. After ten agonizing seconds, Erich's plane reappeared into everyone's view. Minna could hear everyone sigh in relief as the Bf 109 gains altitude.

"Sorry for the scare but just wanted to see if everyone was focused" Erich's voice was heard over the radio. Everyone was a bit angry but soon realized that Erich wanted his fellow aces to keep a sharp lookout. Soon Gerhard took off in his Me-262, Getrude who was on the wing of Gerhard's jet was a bit reluctant to take off on it because of her past experience with jets well jet strikers to be precise but due the jet fighter uncanny resemblance to the jet striker, she felt worried. But the Me-262 took off without any problem. Getrude sighed in relief as the jet reunited into the sky.

"Hm, electronics are working better than usual, that is good" Gerhard said. He too felt a bit anxious fearing the jet fighter will tilt over and crash into Getrude who was on the wing. But the Me-262 was able to take off with out any hitches. Gerhard saw that his right engine was working without any problems whatsoever.

"Thanks for fixing the engine, Chuck" Gerhard said on the radio.

"Hey, what about me, I helped too you know?" Shirley asked.

"My bad, thank you Shirley" Gerhard chuckled.

"Hey Verochka, can I ask you something?" Vera asked as she turned around to her "sister in law". She accidently made the turret rotate as well.

"Yes Vera, what is on your mind?" Verochka replied.

"Why does your plane have a turret? How do you use it since you are flying the plane?" Vera asked. Verochka turned around to Vera's face. Vicks was surprised at Verochka's action.

"Sorry I startled you but I prefer to look the questioner in the face when I answer their question and don't worry about the plane, I have engaged the autopilot" Verochka said. Vera nodded in acknowledgement as she does the same thing as well.

"So back to your question, Vera" Verochka started, "The main purpose of rear turret is to defend this "ground attack" plane from enemy fighters who had the funny idea of attacking this plane from the rear. Although this plane is armoured to withstand calibres up to 75 mm so the enemy fighters' rounds are just bouncing off the plane. However it still unnerves the pilot as it means he or she is under attack. It also means that the ground attack pilot has to turn his or her attention toward the enemy planes instead of supporting the ground forces" Verochka explained while she air quoted the phrase "ground attack".

"So how does one work it if it is here and the pilot is way over there in the front?" Vera asked.

"Have you seen a Junkers Ju-87 or "Stuka" before?" Verochka asked.

"Oh there is another crew member on the plane" Vera instantaneous understanding where Verochka was heading.

"You're smart one Vera" Verochka smiled.

"So what happened to the rear gunner?" Vera asked seeing the rear gunner was nowhere to be seen.

"The idiot fell out of the plane when I did a loop de loop to get behind an enemy fighter plane, he forgot to close his hatch so this plane went sunny side up, and he just slipped right out" Verochka said as she returned to her controls. Vera having satisfied her curiosity returned to her seat. She found it rather spacious in the plane with enough space for her to put down her striker clad legs with no problem and the hatch was big enough for to exit the plane without the need to remove her strikers.

"This is the Liberion 45th Bombardment Wing with elements of the Sovetskiyan 23rd Heavy Bomber Wing! Requesting immediate assistance! We have neuroi on our asses!" a frantic voice was heard over the radio. Erich was about to respond when Erica tapped his cockpit. Erich turned to her direction. She was signalling to Erich to let her to reply. Erich nodded.

"This is Erica Hartmann of the 501st JFW to Allied Bombers, who am I speaking to?" Erica said calmly. The others were surprised at Erica's relative calmness.

"This is Captain Henderson speaking! I just have to say that we are so glad to finally get a response from you angels" Henderson replied.

"Hey that we are for, so Captain Henderson, how many bombers are still flying and how many neuroi are there?" Erica asked. She could hear Henderson talking to someone else over the radio. Just then something was flashing into the corner of Erica's eye. She turned to the source of the flash. It was Eino's plane that was flashing. Eino began to signal to Erica the numbers of bombers and neuroi.

"32 bombers... and 16 neuroi" Erica said softly. Just then Henderson stopped talking to the person he was talking to.

"Ma'am we have thirty-two bombers, that is seventeen Liberion and fifteen Sovetskiyan out of forty bombers that took off from Dover and we have visual on sixteen neuroi well that what Groza, a Sovetskiyan bomber in the rear could see" Henderson said.

"Thank you Henderson, We will watch your backs from here onwards" Erica replied. She then looked around at the others. She signalled to Sakamoto to take charge. Just then the aces began to speed up so that they could reach the bombers faster.

"Alright witches, get ready for combat now!" Mio roared.

"Yes!" the witches roared. The aces got ready for when the witches detach from their planes.

"I am so ready give some hurt to the neuroi" Colita said.

"My cannons are primed

"Ready on my signal" Mio said as she waited for the right moment. Just then the Liberion and Sovetskiyan bombers came into view. They were massive up close. Gerhard, Franco, Wolf, Erich, Sakai, Muto and Eino felt it was very ironic that they had to save these bombers when back in their world they had to shoot them down.

"This is so going gonna take some time to get used to" Wolf said. The witches were at first confused then they remembered that the aces used to be on opposite sides so these bombers were the enemy to some of them.

"This is Captain Henderson to Erica, where are you? I only see fighter planes with fuel tanks" Henderson asked as the aces and witches approached the lead bombers.

"Look closely at the fighter planes again, Captain Henderson" Erica replied. There was a bit of silent. The others could hear the bomber pilot say something like 'my god".

"Oh I can see you now! Wow talk about being innovative" Henderson chuckled. Erica giggled at that the comment.

"Alright we will now defend you from here onward" Erica replied.

"Eino can you detect the neuroi?" Mio said as she took control over the situation.

"Just a sec- Oh shit! They are accelerating and will be arriving now!" Eino replied.

"I am sensing the same thing" Sanya confirmed Eino's report.

"Alright, all witches detach now!" Mio ordered. And with that all of the witches activated their magic and took off from their "mother-ships". The witches soon began to race toward the neuroi.

"Alright aces, let's show these neuroi the skills of the ace!" Erich ordered.

"Roger!" the rest of the aces shouted. The planes began to accelerate toward the incoming neuroi. Just as they past the bombers, the aces could hear the voices of the bomber crews wondering what the fighters doing so far from base.

Just then the tailing big black aliens made their grand entrance by piercing the sky with their lasers. That is when the action began. The witches began to engage the enemy. The aces joined in a few seconds later.

"Alright, assume formations JFS!" Erich ordered. The aces complied and returned to the formation formed during the convoy defence mission. The dogfight that unfound will be the soon be the source of myths and legends that will come. Chuck and Arthur were busy engaging one of the neuroi that looked like a B-1 Lancer. Just as Chuck was preparing for a second pass, he sees Shirley barrelling into one of the neuroi with guns blazing. Shirley then activated her shield and she smashed into the neuroi. Chuck was about to go and see if she was alright and as he was about to turn, Shirley pops out through the other side. The Neuroi then become white and explodes into countless white fragments.

"Hey Arthur, cover my ass! I just got an idea!" Chuck radioed.

"Roger, Chuck! Wait what is your idea?" Arthur replied as he had a gut feeling that Chuck was about to do something reckless.

"Just watch" Chuck said as he began to accelerate even faster. Just then his familiarities, hare ears and tail popped out, thus signalling that he was now using his magic. Shirley could see what Chuck was doing and it alarmed her. He was about to copy the stunt she had pulled off just now.

"Please tell me, you are not going to do what I think you are doing" Shirley said.

"Come on if a witch can do it how about us aces?" Chuck chuckled as his plane continued to barrel down towards the neuroi. Shirley then notices that in front of Chuck's Mustang was a blue circle and it was as wide as the P-51's mustang's wingspan. Then Chuck did the impossible, he smashed into the neuroi. Everyone could hear the neuroi screech as Chuck smashed through the neuroi and just like Shirley, he destroyed the neuroi. Shirley went to Chuck's plane. Chuck could see that Shirley was not impressed and for some reason Chuck opened his cockpit's dome. Chuck was surprised that he could breathe without problem.

"_Probably it is the magic or that they have more oxygen in the atmosphere_" Chuck thought. Chuck could see that Shirley was not very happy. Chuck found it very amusing to see his "twin sister" so angry and be so cute at the same time.

"I am guessing you are not impressed?" Chuck chuckled as he looked at his twin sister.

"Are you nuts?! You scared the living daylights out of me! You could have got killed!" Shirley shouted as she grabbed on the edge of Chuck's cockpit and began to shake Chuck's plane.

"Wooh, wooh, calm down there sis, I am sorry for scaring you like that but I just wanted to see if I could do the same things you could, and don't you worry I won't go and try and kill myself just for the fun of it." Chuck smiled as he reached out and rubbed Shirley's face. Shirley calmed down after Chuck's speech.

"Hey Shirley, are you ok?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shirley replied as she looked into Chuck's face.

"Good, now let's go kill some neuroi!" Chuck said as he prepared to close his cockpit cover but he waited for Shirley to remove her hands first.

Meanwhile, the Brownings were doing things only a Rossiyan or in this case Sovetskiyan could think of; Colita was on Colt's Sky Patriot like a cowgirl on a horse and the two would concentrate fire onto their target. Verochka and Vera on the other hand had modified the ground attack plane to be even more deadly than its designers had originally thought of. Vera had removed a number of the glass panels in the turret and slid her 45 mm cannon through the hole. Verochka was aware of this because after she strafed one of the neuroiand she would bankeither left or right to allow Vera to give the neuroi some 45 mm love.

"I like how you're thinking" Shirley smiled as she readied her BAR. Soon Francesca joined the three (including Arthur, he just remained silent during the whole conversation) and they attacked the remaining 9 neuroi. Soon the neuroi were falling out the sky. Just then they saw Erich and Erica diving at high speed at last remaining neuroi.

"Wow, he going fast, real fast" Arthur said as he watched the Hartmann duo dived faster and faster. Then when they were about 20 metres from the neuroi, Erich pulls out of the dive, but Erica didn't, she continued to barrel down toward the lone neuroi.

"Wow!" escaped from Minna's mouth.

"Erich, you are one smartass" Muto chuckled.

"Why you call him that?" Yoshika asked.

"Because he used his plane to launch Erica, that would make Erica faster so that will make her hit that neuroi harder" Muto explained.

"Oh" Yoshika nodded indicated she understood.

"STURM!" Erica shouted as she formed a series of shields of decreasing diameters in front of her just before she smashed into the neuroi.

"Getrude, the neuroi is wide open!" Erich shouted.

"Roger!" Getrude replied as she came in hot, attacking the neuroi with her two MG42s. She was making quick work of the damaged neuroi. However the dying neuroi made a final move; it fired a beam into the distance. The aces and the witches were at first puzzled but then suddenly it hit them. The beam was aimed for the bombers.

"Shit! This is "Neuroi Buster", engine one is out of action! The damn beam caused the engine to overheat! We need immediate assistance!" one of the bomber crews shouted.


	10. Chapter 9 Bombers and Operation Skylift

"This is Chuck Yeager to "Neuroi Buster" I am on my way to assist; I have Shirley Yeager with me!" Chuck said as he turned his plane around to assist the Liberion Bombers. Shirley immediately catching on what Chuck was thinking quickly grabbed onto Chuck's plane,

"Ready! Let her rip!" Shirley shouted into her intercom.

"Alright Glen, give me all you got!" Chuck shouted as he pushed his stick forward and his Mustang began to speed up and soon a cone of air began to form around the Yeagers. They both felt a sudden rush of adrenaline

"I feel that special feeling again! It is just like I broke the speed record back in Bonneville Salt Flats" Shirley said.

"This feels so amazing!" Chuck said as they sped on through the skies over Gallia. Soon they broke the sound barrier. Everyone watched in awe as they watched Chuck P-51 Mustang be the first propeller powered plane to break the sound barrier. Erich and Mio could see a shockwave ripple through the air. The shockwave made the aces' planes rock and push the witches back a bit.

"Hey we can't have them have all of the excitement!" Colt said as he too began to dash towards the fleet of bombers. Colita hanged on for dear life as Colt began to speed up.

"Hey wait for me!" Verochka laughed.

"I think we better get to the bombers before we have to deal with another malfunctioning aircraft" Gerhard said. The other aces and witches were agreeing as they raced off to catch up to the two Yeagers.

The two Yeagers were soon in view of the bombers. The bomber crew were shaken up a bit from the shockwave saw the American Mustang race toward them. The rear gunner almost fired on the plane but he decided to wait a little longer and saw the painting on the plane.

"This is "Neuroi Buster", is that you, Chuck Yeager?" the pilot asked.

"Hold on just a second there, pal" Chuck said as he slowed down his plane as they were just behind the lagging bomber. Chuck saw that they were so close that he could see the tail-gunner's face. Chuck could see the fascination on his face. However, Chuck though of Shirley so he opened his cockpit and checked behind him to see if Shirley was still there and she was grinning from ear to ear. Chuck could definitely tell that her sister was a very happy witch.

"Hey Shirley, how are you?" Chuck pretended to be clueless. He noticed the two Rossiyan planes coming in fast.

"Chuck, you know what we just did?" Shirley asked as she was visually shaking.

"Um, we fly very, very fast?" Chuck smiled and Shirley was a bit annoyed.

"No! We ..." Shirley shouted

"We broke the sound barrier I know, I was just teasing ya, Shirley" Chuck chuckled.

"Unbelievable!" Shirley pouted.

"Hey Chuck" Shirley said.

"Yes Shirley?" Chuck still looking back towards Shirley

"Who is flying the plane now that you are chatting with me?" Shirley asked.

"Oh, thanks for the reminding me" Chuck said as he turned back to his controls and closed his cockpit. Shirley had decided to fly forward to Chuck's wing so she could see Chuck fly his plane. She was so amazed at how the P-51D Mustang looked in the blue sky. Just then Colt's Sky Patriot came into view; Shirley was amazed how similar the planes looked only Colt's plane was slightly bigger and had guns in the nose of the plane. Then Verochka's Hell Raiser came in as well. Shirley then looked at it. It relatively larger than Sky Patriot and P-51 and it had two engines and Shirley could see it had a shark's face painted on the nose. She could also she the massive amount of firepower on the plane from the 45 mm cannons to the 65 mm rockets. Suddenly she noticed some smoke trailing in the sky. She followed the smoke towards the bomber.

"This is Shirley to Neuroi Buster; your engine is on fire!" Shirley shouted.

"Holy Shit, How did we miss that?! Slitherin, how the hell did you miss our engine catching fire?" The pilot roared.

"Oh geez, I don't know Mac maybe because I AM TOO BUSY HANGING OUTSIDE OF THE PLANE ON THE F**KING LEFT CHEEK MA DEUCE TO WATCH THE GOD DAMN ENGINE!" Slitherin shouted back. Shirley had to see this if he was lying so she flew to a lower altitude so she could see beyond the wing and true enough; there she saw a poor young gunner clinging to the grip handles of his M2 Heavy Browning HMG. Shirley found it a bit funny and was giggling slightly.

"This is Shirley to Neuroi Buster pilot, I have visual on your gunner, yep he is really hanging alright" Shirley replied

"How in blue blazes did you get yourself in that mess?" the pilot now known as Mac growled.

"I was leaning out of my window to check on the barrel of the M2 to see if it needed to replaced and suddenly, our big girl shook so violently that I was flung out of the Fortress" Slitherin explained. Shirley frowned slightly knowing to well it was her and Chuck who caused the shockwave.

"Alright, um Shirley can you help our gunner get back into the plane" Mac asked.

"Will do" Shirley replied as she raced underneath the wing to the hanging gunner.

"So how's it hanging?" Shirley asked knowing all too well that was not the best thing to say. Colt, Colita, Verochka, Vera and Chuck could be heard laughing over the radio

"Oh ha, ha, very funny, now can you please push me up, ma'am" Slitherin said.

"Alright here goes nothing" Shirley said as she pushed the man, who was surprisingly light then it donned her, she was using her magic.

"Hey Shirley, what are we going to do about that engine?" Chuck asked as he moved the plane towards Shirley.

"Well we can't fix it that's for sure" Shirley said.

"It will be impossible to do that!" Colt said.

"Well. I ..." Chuck replied. Just as Chuck was about to say something the burning engine explodes and the force of the explosion ripped the engine and farthest section of the wing.

"Hell what was that?! Smith, what is going on?" Mac shouted.

"Hey we are losing power from engine one" the co-pilot, Smith said

"Oh shit! We just lost our engine one literally!" Slitherin shouted.

"Top Gunner, check if Slitherin's story is true" Mac ordered.

"This is Jones, his story checks out and oh god the damn wing is on fire" Jones the top gunner shouted.

"Evans, how far out are we from Dover?!" Smith asked.

"Um, we are 250 km from Dover! We will be a burning wreck before we reach the base!" Evans replied.

"Damn it! What are we to do?!" Mac roared.

"We are screwed aren't we" the bombardier said.

"It gonna be alright David" Evans comforted the bombardier.

"_There are two other bombers here, I wonder if we could... no, we need everyone else_" Shirley thought.

"Shirley, the others are here" Chuck said. Shirley looked behind to the rest just behind the stricken bomber. Shirley decided to mouth her idea to Chuck. Chuck was surprised at first but nodded in agreement.

"Alright I have an idea" Shirley said. Everyone looked at her as they waited for Shirley's idea.

"My idea is to evacuate the bomber crew to the two bombers in the front" Shirley said. She could see the dumbfounded faces of all the witches and aces expect for Francesca, Erich, Colita and Chuck who was doing some aerobatic manoeuvres, contemplating on a thought, giving Shirley the nod of approval, and chuckling respectively. On the radio, Shirley could hear the bomber crew's shocked reactions which ranged from Oh my god to She's kidding right?

"That is a daring plan, Shirley as it has never been attempted before even by witches" Gerhard said

"However we do not have the time for any other plans so let's do this thing!" Franco shouted.

"Lives are more important than machines, so get to it" Verochka said.

"Plus they might have families waiting for them" Angenita said.

"Alright let's begin with Operation Sky Trip" Erich ordered. Everyone nodded in acknowledgement as they went into position. The aces flew their planes underneath the bomber; they then slowly flew up until the bomber was resting on them. Everyone on the bomber felt the bomber jolt slightly when the fourteen fighters came in contact with the bomber.

"What was that?" Smith asked.

"While I'll be, the planes from earlier are "carrying" our bomber" said the rear gunner said.

"Are you serious, John? Ball gunner check if his story checks out" Mac replied.

"This is Allen, he ain't lying, and those planes are in physical contact with our bomber" Allen the ball gunner answered.

"This Commander Minna of the 501st JFW, we are going to attempt a rescue operation so just hang on a little longer" Minna radioed.

"Are you going to do what that Captain thought of?" Mac asked.

"Yes we are, please have faith in us" Minna said. There was a slight pause and Minna and the other witches wondered what was going on.

"Alright, if it means my boys get to see their families again then we are in" Mac said.

"Thank you, we won't let you down" Yoshika said.

"Yeah, don't lose faith in us! There is nothing we can't do" Colita pumped her fist.

"One way or another we will get you guys to safety" Vera cheered.

"We will make sure that you boys get to return to your families" Annerie said.

"Alright everyone head for the rear door now, starting with the rear that means you, John" Mac ordered.

"I hear you, Captain" John said with the sound of his getting out of his seat could be heard.

"I am at the door so what now?" John asked.

"How do you think the witches are going to get you to the other bombers?" Mac asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I get it, open the door" John said as he began to open the door

"I didn't know you were a genius, John" the rear fuselage gunner said but everyone knew he was sarcastic.

"Yeah, yeah, Tom, now help me open this door it's stuck" John grunted as he tried to make the door move.

"Gertrude, go to the door, just in case they need that door "fixed", okay" Mio said.

"Ja, I am on it" Gertrude said as she flew towards the door.

"Oh F**K's sake, the door is more stuck then that bomb was on that mission two months ago!" Tom said.

"Oh don't remind me! That was one bitch wasn't it, no offence girls" John replied.

"None taken" Erica responded.

"How long did it take to get it unstuck again, 30 minutes?" Evans said.

"45, with almost the entire crew, if that door is worse then we are gonna the entire crew" Paul, midsection gunner said.

"Alright, Liberions move away from the door" Gertrude ordered.

"What is she gonna do? If the 3 of us couldn't open it I seriously doubt she can do anything" John said. The witches felt angered by this comment. Then they heard a sound of someone being slapped in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for?" John said.

"You're an idiot you know that! Those girls are our guardian angels in the skies and land, these witches could have disengage from the mission after they destroyed the neuroi and left our damaged bomber to ultimately crash instead they are here still to save our asses" Tom scolded.

"So, I have seen fighters beat those Neuroi" John retorted.

"That because there is only one neuroi and there is a lot of fighters! If another neuroi pops up, those fighters are screwed" Tom said

"So? Just send more fighters to engage the neuroi" John responded.

"Send more fighters? Are you crazy? Yes maybe the neuroi are destroyed but at a high cost of life and machine, do you think we have that many pilots or machines to throw into the path of the aggressive neuroi. Even Orussia and Sovetskiy don't have that many men at their disposal" Tom argued.

"If the witches are so good, why haven't they gotten rid of the damn neuroi from this planet?" John shot back

"God you are so stupid! Think for a second, there so few of them but they have succeeded in containing the neuroi to mainly Europe and Middle East! They are the only things keeping our home from becoming a Neuroi infested hellhole!" Tom said. John just stood there however he will be making the biggest mistake of his life.

"These maidens of the skies are here to save us so we can see our families again, I don't know about you but I would love to see my wife back in Brooklyn" Tom said.

"I bet you are only saying this because your daughters Marilyn and Justina are witches" John uttered. The witches were shocked. Marilyn Savon, a senior member of the Patton Girls who is currently serving in North Africa is the daughter of a B-17 rear fuselage gunner.

"What did you say; Sergeant First Class John Evans Davenport aged 21 with Serial Number 1231313 of Brandenburg, Kentucky?" Tom asked.

"Why do you look shocked?" Erich asked as he saw Erica's face which was filled with shock and disbelieve.

"Marilyn Savon is a veteran tank witch who is serving in North Africa; she is under the direct command of General George S. Patton, she and two other girls, Patricia and Abigail make up Patton's personal witch attack force called "Patton's Girls" and they are not just for show, they are on the frontlines in the operation of recapturing the Suez Canal" Erica explained.

"North Africa, that would mean Patton, Viktorovin, Rommel and Montgomery are there as well, wow, I could almost see it now the four most famous generals fighting side by side" Erich said.

"Is there any witches with the names Marseille and Pottgen there?" Gerhard asked, curious of the witches in North Africa.

"Yes there are, Flight Lieutenant Hanna-Justina Marseille and Pilot Officer Raisa Pottgen they are both serving in North Africa in the 31st Joint Fighter Squadron" Gertrude said but Gerhard saw that Gertrude was shaking with anger especially when she said about the Star of Africa.

"You don't like Marseille do yo? Well I didn't like my world's version as well but I wished I was a little nicer to him" Gerhard said.

"Why do you say that?" Gertrude asked. Gerhard looked at her for a minute.

"He died in 1943 in North Africa after being shot down by an Allied pilot" Gerhard sighed. Gertrude and Erica were shocked to hear that the aces' world version of Hanna-Justina was killed in action a year ago. However their questions were to be saved for later as most of the crew of the bomber were near the rear door.

"I ask again, Sergeant "Joker" John what did you say?" Tom asked

"Alright I said that you only said that because your daughters, Marilyn is a tank witch in Africa and Justina a dive bomber witch in the Pacific" John replied.

"Oh just because my children are witches, you think I am on their side, huh? Well you are terribly mistaken, my dear pal for I say that because I am grateful by god I am that the Almighty lord has blessed us with maidens in the sky and on the land to assist us in our time of need. I have great respect for our witches, that is why I married one, retired Army Air Force Captain Ellena because of them my father is still living, My good friends were saved by those witches when Guam was overran so I am saying this because believe or not we all owe the witches big time, whether soldiers or civilians, supporters or haters, we all have a big debt to pay to our witches" Tom lectured. John sulked into the wall of the bomber.

"I am sorry for my stupidity, it just that a witch that I was in love with died in combat in Dunkirk while I was supporting the retreating ships in my P40 Warhawk, so not wanting to suffer the same thing again, I became hostile to witches but now I think I should let the past go and move on, so is there anything I can do let me know" John apologised. The witches were stunned especially Minna as his story was the exact same as her expect the roles have been reversed. Just as the situation seemed calm, the inner port engine exploded, it rocked the damaged bomber and the aces' planes.

"Wow highly unexpected plot twister!" Colt said.

"We better hurry up if we want to survive" Lydia shouted.

"This bomber is not going to last long" Angenita said.

"I suggest you step back from the door or I am forced to you from the door, you hear me John?" Tom suggested.

"Y... yes lieutenant!" John stuttered.

"I feel so honoured to meet someone like you" Lynette said.

"I wish there were more men like you" Mio replied.

"It was a man like you, which made me who I am now, oh Davidson, how I am so thankful for your guidance" Angenita said.

"Who's Davidson?" Lydia asked.

"I will tell you later" Angenita said.

"It is will be a touching story" Verochka said.

"It is my pleasure ma'am, besides it is all in a day's work" Tom responded.

"Alright Gertrude open that door now!" Minna ordered.

"Jawohl, alright stand back Liberions because this door is coming right off!" Gertrude shouted as she activated her super strength and ripped the jammed door off its hinges. She then dropped the door into the plane as she did not want some poor soul to get crushed by a bomber door.

"Alright now, who wants to go first?" Gertrude asked.

"I will go first, ma'am" John said as he stepped forward.

"Alright, let's go" Gertrude said as she wrapped her arms around John and flew him to the Sovetskiyan bomber "Da Svidaniya" which already have their door opened.

Soon all the witches except for Yoshika and Lynette who busy attending to any injuries the bomber crew had. The most severe was only a cut to the arm suffered by the pilot.

After the bomber was evacuated, the aces flew away from the abandoned bomber. The instant the fighter planes "detached" from the bomber, the bomber begins to roll over and lose altitude. As it began to do a nose dive the bomber exploded into a ball of fire and fell toward Gallian soil as burning pieces of wreckage.


	11. Chapter 10 Rooms, Children and a walk

"Wow we're just in the nick of time" Lydia said.

"Damn any later we would all need a mass grave" Colt said.

"Agree to that" Verochka said.

The witches fell tired and reattach themselves to the aces' planes. Erich was about say something when he heard snoozing. He looked at Gerhard then at Wolf. He then tried to see if the others aces were asleep.

"No snoozing on the radio is different, so that means..." Erich said before looking up. There he saw Erica snoozing slightly while her hand was wrapped around the antenna.

"_Oh my, she is cute like this_" Erich thought. Soon the other witches began to doze off, Mio included and the aces slowed their speed so the witches don't fall off.

40 minutes later, the aces were in sight of the base.

"This Erich Hartmann to Katherine, are you there?" Erich radioed. Katherine didn't go on the bomber mission as she had a lot of paper work to do and she had a meeting General Eisenhower that evening so she didn't want to be late or accidentally dozing off in the meeting later.

"Oh sorry, I am just making some coffee" Katherine replied. Then Erich heard the sound of someone taking a sip out of a drink.

"That must some good coffee if you are taking a sip now" Eino joked. The aces chuckle or in Lydia's case giggled slightly, they tried to not wake their sleeping passengers. Katherine could be heard giggling as well.

"So what can I do for you?" Katherine asked with some giggles in her tone.

"Um, nothing much really except for permission to land and we would be happy" Franco replied

"I am getting a little tired, now" Angenita said.

"I am kind of still good, but some rest would be nice" Colt said.

"Looks like some is sleepy *yawn* me too" Chuck yawned as he lazily looked around.

"Alright, permission granted... Oh I have found some extra rooms that I found in the base" Katherine radioed.

"Ah a soft bed, now that something looking forward to" Eino smiled.

"I don't know... the cockpit in here is quite comfy" Verochka said.

"And I was thinking we were going to have to sleep in our planes" Lydia sighed.

"Oh I hoped not, it very uncomfortable in these cockpits" Wolf said.

"We might fight for honour, but I would like a bed over a cramped smelly dirty and not to mention cold cockpit any time" Muto said.

"Amen to that!" Sakai cheered.

"Alright, I will be landing first, is that alright?" Pierre asked.

"Oh okay, Pierre" Arthur said.

"Wait, I just noticed Pierre, why was it that you were so quiet during the whole mission?" Franco asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot that you were here" Angenita said.

"I accidently turned my radio my radio to some random frequency but the frequency was a French station... I mean Gallian station so I just listen to it" Pierre explained.

"Oh that is alright, at least you able to pay attention to the mission" Erich said.

"Bu next time, please to try not to fiddle with your radio" Gerhard said.

"Or we have to tip your plane just to get your attention" Colt said.

"Alright I will try not to" Pierre chuckled.

Soon the runway came into view and beginning with Pierre, the aces slowly landed one by one. The last plane to kiss the tarmac was Erich Hartmann's Bf 109. He wanted to ensure that the rest of planes landed safely. Only now did the witches wake up because of the engines of the plane dying down. Well mainly it was Gerhard's loud engine whining down that woke them up. When the witches got off they saw the planes were neatly parked outside the hanger on either side of the runway. Well Gerhard's jet was inside the hanger to the right side. They saw the aces were just sitting around ledge near the Striker Storage Units. There was Katherine chatting to Erich and Lydia.

"Wait when did we get on the ground?" Eila asked.

"Oh you fell asleep on the return flight" Eino answered.

"Did you do anything lewd?" Perrine asked without realising she had just jumped the gun. The aces looked at her with perplexed faces. Pierre did a face palm and Franco was stifling his laughter. Colita just sighed while Vera wrote something in a book she pulled out from a satchel. Angenita and Annerie just shook their heads.

"Um, Perrine-san how could the pilots do anything when they busy flying their planes and why would they do it to their sisters?" Yoshika asked. Perrine was about rebut but quickly realized the truth in Yoshika's question and the colour of her face soon could put the Red Square to shame.

"I am sorry for my question just now...I don't know what got over me" Perrine apologized.

"It is alright little sis besides I am sure you are just worried for the safety of your friends" Pierre said. Perrine blushed slightly and looked at her twin brother who was smiling. Just then you could hear someone snoring. Everyone turned to the source to find that it was not one but two sleeping men who had leaned into each other. Chuck and Muto were sound asleep and they were snoring lightly.

"Oh looks like somebody is tired" Shirley smiled.

"After flying near nonstop, who wouldn't?" Annerie asked.

"I remembered a day where Vera here was so sleepy after a 7 hour mission that she fell asleep while landing, and that was not the best part, she was able to stick the landing and taxi to the Striker Unit Dock" Colita smiled.

"I thought you promised you won't tell anyone else!" Vera exclaimed in embarassement.

"Well anyone would be after a mission like that" Mio said.

"Like you were on the wing of my plane?" Sakai slyly smirked. Mio immediately blushed that it outdid the Fusoan Red Sun.

"I am going to my room" a flustered Mio declared as she walked off. The witches were surprised to see Mio flustered and or anyone succeed in making her blush.

"Wow, that was a first" Gertrude said as she watched the major walked to her room.

"Well *yawn* so Katherine where those rooms you said you found, because I might fall asleep like those two" Gerhard said pointing to Chuck and Muto.

"Arthur, why are you just standing there?" Erich asked as he noticed Arthur was standing in front of the two sleeping men.

"Oh it is just that earlier of whatever timeline they were from, they were on opposite fronts, opposite sides fighting each other and now are sleeping soundly side by side as if nothing happened.

"I understand what you mean" Sakai said. He stood next to Arthur.

"Yeah, one moment, fighting Axis or Allied pilots depending which side they were on, the next, fighting side by side with a few of them" Colt said.

"In one sense, I think this universe is very lucky to have the neuroi" Franco uttered.

"What did you just say?!" Eila shouted as she grabbed Franco by the shoulder. Franco turned to face her. His face was calm with was weird to Eila.

"Eila, don't get angry at Franco! Think first before you act!" Eino barked surprising the witches with his sudden outburst. Eila quickly quiet down after her brother's order.

"Think for a second first comrade on what Franco said then act" Lydia said. Sanya who was standing next to Lydia had pleading eyes indicating Eila to step down. Eila began to think for a second on what Franco said. It then hit her. In the aces' world, there was war but it was man against man. These pilots were not engaging aliens instead they were facing planes that had pilots in them. Eila remembered that her "brother" was from Finland and it was against the Soviet Union. Lydia was from the USSR and since Lydia is that world's version of Sanya that would mean if the neuroi didn't came, there was a possibility that Eila and Sanya would meet on the battlefield but on opposing sides.

"I am sorry" Eila whispered as she backed away from Franco.

"It is alright Eila, I should have remembered that the Neuroi had devastated this world" Franco replied.

"Alright let me show you those rooms, now someone has to wake them ...oh never mind" Katherine said while gesturing to Chuck and Muto who had woken up from Eino's outburst.

Soon the Orussian Witch led the aces to the rooms but first she stopped at Sanya's room. The witches excluding Mio had decided to follow the aces so they would know where aces' rooms were.

"Excuse me, Katherine but isn't this Sanya's room?" Lynette shyly asked.

"Yes I know it is, so guess why we are here" Katherine asked. The aces and witches began to think. Suddenly Yoshika lifted her head with achievement written on her face.

"Oh I know why we stopped here!" Yoshika said while clapping her hands together.

"What is the reason?" Lydia asked as she was clueless.

"It is you" Yoshika pointed out. Everyone was surprised at the revelation. Sanya and Erica immediately understood what Yoshika meant. The rest were not so quick in catching what Yoshika was talking about.

"Huh? What does she have to do with Sanya's room?" Gertrude asked as she couldn't see the connection.

"Easy, she is Lydia _Litvyak_, the pilots' world version of Sanya _Litvyak_, which means they are sisters or twins if you want to call them that, so Lydia would be sleeping with Sanya since they are related or not the same in a sense and Minna would not really have a problem since Lydia is a woman so she doesn't need worry about any breaching of her rules especially that one" Yoshika said. The aces' marvelled at her ability to quickly understand what was going on. The witches were also surprised at Yoshika as this wasn't how she would normally be able to do. She only began have this ability only after the aces' arrived.

"_It is as if the appearance of the aces had something to do with this but what?_" Minna said.

"That is absolutely correct" Katherine stated surprised as she too didn't expect Yoshika to guess it correctly.

"So Lydia, you will sleep with Sanya is that alright?" Katherine asked. She could see Eila flared up with jealousy

"Um, I am alright with if Sanya is okay with it" Lydia said.

"I am okay with it" Sanya said. Eila looked at her with begging eyes.

"It's okay Eila, it's just my sister" Sanya whispered. Eila blushed slightly but quickly brushed it off.

"Alright, now for the rest of you" Katherine said as they continued. Lydia decided to go to bed and to her surprise there was another bed in the room instead of just one which she had expected.

"Yay, comfy bed here I come!" Lydia said as she dropped herself on the empty bed immediately sleeping like a bear.

Back with the group, they soon got the West wing of the base.

"This is Colita and Vera's room, so Colt and Verochka, you two can sleep here but there is only one extra bed" Katherine said.

"That is alright, we don't sleeping together" Colt said. Verochka nodded her agreement. The Rossiyan couple went into the room with Colita and Vera behind them but the latter two came out again and rejoined the group.

"Okay back on the tour" Katherine said. Soon they reached another room. Just before Katherine said something, a small girl and a small boy came out of the room and hugged Annerie's legs. The witches were surprised to see the girl and boy; the aces were needless to say surprised as well, except for Katherine, Colita, Vera and Annerie who just smiled, giggled, playfully shake her head or began to bend down respectively.

"Mommy" The two children cried as they ran towards Annerie. Annerie bent down and opened her arms.

"Where were you? I missed you!Rudiger and I were so scared" The girl cried as the two children hugged Annerie.

"Sorry, Laurana, mommy was busy with work, and we had guests" Annerie gestured to the aces.

"Mommy, who is the one that looks like mommy's older sister?" Laurana asked.

"That is because I am mommy's older sister, I am Angenita Vruggink, nice to meet you" Angenita smiled.

"Hello there, Aunty Angenita" Laurana said.

"Hello, Aunty Angenita" Rudiger smiled.

"Remember me, kiddos?" Colita asked as she bent down with a grin.

"Aunty Collie" Rudiger smiled as he hugged Colita.

"Aunty Colita, I missed you" Laurana cheered as she ran to Colita.

"How about me, am I invisible?" Vera pouted.

"Aunty Vera, sorry" Rudiger and Laurana turned to Vera and hugged her as well.

"It is alright, fellas" Vera smiled. Soon the other witches introduced themselves to the two children. The aces also introduced themselves to the children.

"Okay now why don't you accompany Aunty Angenita into the room and she is quite sleepy so she might sleep so I want you to keep quiet and watch over her" Annerie said.

"Yes, mummy" Laurana and Rudiger playfully saluted and pulled Angenita into the room who was smiling.

"My own kids are like this too" Angenita smiled as she entered the room. Rudiger then closed the door.

"Alright" Annerie turned to the rest of the group.

"I have a lot of explaining don't I?" Annerie said. The witches, except for Katherine, Colita and Vera were nodding.

"Alright, yes I am the mother of those two children" Annerie admitted.

"But it was not what you think; I was married in 1937 to a lovely man, David who was a police officer, we were a happy couple and within the year, we had Laurana and within two years came Rudiger. We were a happy family until David died in a car accident when a drunk driver smashed into his patrol car. I didn't know what to do at first then I saw that Wilika was looking for witches to join the air force and here I am now. I didn't want to leave my children along so I brought them along. My squadron were surprised at first but they loved the kids. Then when Mio came to visit the base to look for new members, I was worried about my kids but I couldn't say no as the pay was better which meant more money for Laurana and Rudiger. I had acquired a Dauntless Dive bomber but the cargo variant from a friend in the repair hangar and I took it and stowed Laurana and Rudiger onto the Akagi, where Mio was and I was surprised Mio didn't see them but then they kept quiet during the entire when I arrived here, I initially worried that Laurana and Rudiger will get caught but luckily no one found out that there were kids in the base. However when Katherine arrived, she found out about them almost immediate when she entered my room to see if i was in but she found Laurana and Rudiger in the room reading books. The two were scared but kept quiet but they did try to run from her. Just as she was entering my room, I arrived and I was scared that Katherine will punish me for doing this, but she asked me why and I answered that I wanted to be a good mother to Laurana and Rudiger also, they gave me a reason to fight. She smiled and told me she won't say anything on the matter unless I do which brings us to where we are now" Annerie said.

"So that is why you would go out to London very so often" Minna said.

"I also wondered who was giggling in your room" Eila said.

"So that would explain the Dive Bomber in the hangar" Gerhard said.

"Now, let's continue to the extra rooms" Minna said and the group continued to the rooms.

"Alright here are the 5 extra rooms" Katherine said as she walked down the corridor.

"Hm, two beds per rooms that is alright for me" Chuck stated.

"Now for sleeping arrangements" Katherine said. The aces thought about it.

"I'll sleep with Sakai since we did fly together once" Muto said. Sakai was nodding. They then proceeded to go to one of rooms. The witches decided to go to do their own thing well except for Katherine who wanted to check who slept in which room and Yoshika as she had nothing to do actually.

"I think I will sleep with Wolf here" Gerhard said. They then walked off to another room.

"I'll sleep with Franco, is that alright Franco?" Chuck asked.

"I am okay with it" Franco said.

"Great, now let's sleep" Chuck said as they walked to an empty room.

"Alright can I be roommates with you, Arthur?" Pierre inquired.

"Um, sure" Arthur stated. The two went into the second last empty room.

"Looks like we don't have a choice huh?" Eino smiled.

"It seems so doesn't it" Erich said. They walked into the last remaining room with Eino leading. However Erich stopped and turned to face Katherine. Katherine was surprised at Erich's actions.

"I have a few questions to ask you" Erich asked.

"What are they, Erich?" Katherine asked.

"Firstly, when are mealtimes?" Erich asked.

"Oh, breakfast is at 8 am, lunch at 2 pm and dinner is 7 pm which is 3 hours" Katherine explained.

"Thank you, at least I can wake up the rest at 7 pm later" Erich thanked.

"Now for your second question" Katherine said.

"Oh yes, where can we take a bath?" Erich asked.

"Oh there is only one bath here so we need to do something about it..." Katherine said.

"We can have a sign made which says either the male or female witches are using the bath" Yoshika suggested.

"Wow that is an excellent idea, Yoshika" Katherine praised.

"I can get to it right away if you want" Yoshika smiled.

"The sooner, the better my little Yoshika" Erich smiled.

"Alright it would be done as soon as possible" Yoshika said as she ran off to start work on the sign.

"Is she always that ingenious?" Erich asked.

"No, not really, this is the first time I seen her being so adaptive and ingenious" Katherine said.

"Well my last question is can we acquire some uniforms seeing that we will be here for quite some time and I don't think the guys will like wearing the same dirty clothes for extended amount of time" Erich said.

"I think I can find some threads for you when I go to London later" Katherine said.

"Alright thank you, Katherine" Erich said.

"So what are you going to do now?" Katherine asked.

"I think I will just take a walk around the base" Erich said.

"Alright see you later, my ride will be arriving soon and I need to change to my formal uniform" Katherine said as she walked to her room.

"Alright, see you soon, Katherine" Erich smiled as he began to wander around the base.

Erich began to walk around the base. He was amazed at how majestic the base looked. He looked towards the calm sea. He then saw the Gallian coast in the distant. He then stumbled into the common room. It was a relatively nice room with some sofas and chairs. There were a few cupboards in there as well; some had books while others had other items. There was a shiny black grand piano in the room. It also had a nice view of the landscape outside.

"I should keep a mental note of this place" Erich said to himself as he left the room. He then found the briefing room. It remaindered him of a university lecture hall with its desks curving around the blackboard which was a few steps below. There was a podium there as well.

"So this is where the mission briefing take place" Erich muttered as he walked out of the room. He left the room as he turns around to walk away from the room, he bumps into Mio. Mio must have been running because when they hit, both fell down.

"Oh I am sorry, Mio" Erich stated as he began to stand up again. He saw Mio was still dazed on the floor so he decided to help her up.

"Here lend me your hand" Erich extended his hand to Mio.

"How nice of you" Mio said as she grabbed Erich's hand and she pulled herself up.

"How can I call myself a gentleman up if I ignore someone in trouble" Erich smiled.

"*Mio's trademark laugh* so where are you going?" Mio laughed as she brushed herself.

"Just walking around to see the base" Erich replied.

"So how is the base to your eyes?" Mio asked.

"It is very grand until you almost forget that this is an airbase" Erich said as he looked around.

"Well I will see you later, I need to find Yoshika, she is missing her training today and she didn't tell me why" Mio began to ponder.

"Oh I think she is busy painting a sign for the bath" Erich answered.

"Eh? Why would she be doing that?" Mio asked.

"Because do you want our pilots to be smelly, no offence, Erich" Yoshika said as she carried a big board.

"None taken, Yoshika" Erich said.

"Oh there you are, Yoshika, I was wondering where you were, you're missing your training" Mio said.

"Oh sorry, Sakamoto-san, I was busy with this little project" Yoshika tapped the board she was carrying.

"Can we see it?" Mio asked.

"Sure, I was on my way to hang it on near the entrance anyway so you will see it sooner or later" Yoshika said as she turned the sign to Erich and Mio.

They were surprised at how the sign looked it looked artistic and functional at the same time. It had a slider and on the exposed side had a message. Erich found the sign eye catching which he thought was important for signs if they want to catch people's attention especially these kinds of signs. Mio on the other hand, was absolutely stunned that Yoshika had a hand for craftsmanship. She was now wondering if Yoshika was hiding her talents from the unit this entire time

"Hm, wizard(s) are in the baths, witches not allowed, I am guessing the wizards are us male witches" Erich read the message on exposed side.

"Yeah, since I thought the term male witches will get annoying to say so I decided to use the word wizard instead" Yoshika smiled.

"Wow, I didn't really expect this, really I did not" Mio said as she caught her breath.

"Well I better be on my way" Yoshika said as she began to walk off to the bath but she stopped and turned around.

"Say, do you have the time? It's my turn to cook dinner and I want to be early so I can prepare the meal" Yoshika asked.

"Oh, it is six...6: 39 pm, looks like I have to wake up the others for dinner" Erich said as he began to walk back to his room while Yoshika began to walk to the bath.


	12. Chapter 11 Face Pains, Flash and Dinner

"Oh, it is six...6: 39 pm, looks like I have to wake up the others for dinner" Erich said as he began to walk back to his room while Yoshika began to walk to the bath.

"Thanks!" Yoshika said as she began to run to the bath. Mio watched the two go their separate paths. She was still thinking about her protégé.

"_This is new, she never was like this before, I wonder if has to do with the arrival of our pilot brothers_" Mio pondered as she walked towards the runway to swing her sword.

Meanwhile, Erich began his run of waking up the aces and although the Litvyaks' room was the nearest, he walked past that room as he thought he would wake Lydia last as she was closer to the mess hall than the rest. Soon Erich reached the corridor where his room was and began to wake up the other pilots. First up was Sakai and Muto. Erich knocked on the door loudly to wake them up. He could hear someone waking up.

"Just a minute!" a voice said. Erich could distinguish whose voice so he decided to ask.

"Who is that?" Erich asked.

"Sakai, Saburo Sakai" Sakai answered. Then Sakai opened the door. Erich could see that Sakai was wearing a white T-shirt and some brown shorts.

"Yes Erich, what can I do for you?" Sakai asked as he fixed his cap.

"I was just going around waking guys up for dinner" Erich answered.

"Oh, are we the last to wake up?" Sakai asked

"No, no, you the first actually that I have woken up, so is Muto awake?" Erich said.

"He is awake in fact he was awake a few minutes ago" Sakai replied.

"Why didn't he answer the door?" Erich asked.

"He was busy writing in his journal" Sakai said he opened the door wider to show Muto just about to get up from the chair.

"Well I finished my entry for the day" Muto said as he walked up to Erich and Sakai.

"So what was the wakeup call for?" Muto asked.

"It almost 7 pm which means dinner is soon and Yoshika is cooking" Erich answered.

"Now that you mention it, I am starving" Muto smiled.

"So am I, Muto, so am I" Sakai added.

"You two go ahead while I wake up the rest" Erich said.

"Alright, see you in the dining hall" Sakai said as the two Japanese aces began their search for the mess hall.

So Erich went on to wake up the rest without incident until he got to Gerhard and Wolf's room. Erich was knocking on the door. However no one responded so Erich continued to knock the door. He watched Chuck and Arthur chatting about something which Pierre and Franco joined in. Erich began to look at the base's features with more detail.

"This base looks like it was a converted from an old fort, seeing that the age on the walls and ceiling" Erich uttered as he continued to ponder until his fist felt something soft and a groan was heard

Meanwhile Gertrude was reading a book she found in the common room. Erica just walked into the common room.

"So Trudy, what are you reading?" Erica asked as she walked up to Gertrude.

"Something about geography" Gertrude answered without lifting her face from the book. Erica decided to read as well as she had a sudden urge to read. Her hand drifted to a story book but she wanted to read something heavy. She found a book on tanks which was a bit surprising seeing that it was in an airbase.

"Well let's see what panzers we have on the battlefield" Erica said as she sat a chair on the opposite end of the room from where Gertrude was sitting (Remember this detail). She quickly became engrossed into the book. She was amazed at the powerful aura of the PzKpfw VI or better known as the Tiger, the all-rounder of theZhua (Rossiyan medium tank), the simplicity of the T-34 and the modest M4 Sherman. Suddenly Erica hears Gertrude grunts in pain. Erica looks up from her book and sees Gertrude holding her face. She immediately went to Gertrude's side to see if what is wrong.

"Trudy, are you alright?" Erica asked.

"Argh, my face hurts, it feels like someone knocked me in the face" Gertrude groaned.

"That's odd; there is no one here except for you and me" Erica said.

"No it can't be you" Gertrude said.

"Well it can't possibly be me as I was on the other side of the room and I could not have thrown anything at you

Back with our aces, Erich had knocked Gerhard's face as he was pondering about the base. Erich quickly turned to see Gerhard was holding his face.

"Mein Gott, oh I am sorry, Gerd, I should have look at the door" Erich apologized.

"Argh, you should have, shouldn't you!" Gerhard barked.

"Sorry, I was too busy thinking where I have seen this place before that I didn't noticed you opening the door" Erich explained.

"Ah, it's alright, it's not like you hit me that hard anyway so what the wake up knock is for" Gerhard said still rubbing his nose.

"It's nearly dinner time so I decided to wake you guys up" Erich answered.

"Oh, thanks Bubi, I am feeling hungry now that you mentioned dinner" Wolf said as he walked up to the door. He looked as if he was trying to hold in some laughter.

"You two go ahead, I have to wake up... oh nice of you join us Eino" Erich said. The other two German aces stretched out to see the Finnish ace.

"Oh evening guys so what this talk about dinner?" Eino asked.

"Oh let's go already" Gerhard said.

"Oh wait, we need to stop at Annerie's room, the Brownings' room, and Sanya's room to wake up Angenita, Colt, Verochka and Lydia" Erich said.

"Alright let's go then" Wolf said eager to fill his stomach with some food.

The four aces walked down the corridor towards Annerie's room. Erich decided to knock the door.

"Who's there?" a voice said from behind the door.

"It is Erich and some of the guys" Erich replied.

"What is it that you want?" the voice asked.

"Just wanted to wake up Angenita for dinner" Erich answered.

"Just a second, why don't you two follow Aunty Angenita to dinner?" Angenita replied then asked Laurana and Rudiger. Erich could hear young voices saying yes.

"Coming out" Angenita said as she opened the door and came out Laurana and Rudiger in children sized Wilikan Infantry uniforms. The children had very cute faces.

"Alright let's go get Colt and Verochka, then" Wolf said. The group then went to Colita and Vera's room where Colt and Verochka were sleeping in. Just as they arrived, Colt and Verochka were just leaving the room.

"Where are you lot going?" Colt asked.

"We were heading the mess hall for dinner, where are you going?" Angenita asked.

"Oh we were hungry, so we decided to get out of bed and go find the mess hall" Verochka said.

"Well let's go then" Erich said. Just then Rudiger bumped into a shelf. He fell down onto his bottom. Angenita turned around to see Rudiger in tears. She and Laurana began to comfort him.

"Oh there, there, Rudiger, it is okay" Angenita soothed the Wilikan boy.

"Oh it just a bump on the head, you will be alright, Rudiger" Laurana said.

"If you say so, Laurana, Aunty Angenita" Rudiger said softly.

"Alright now let's see where it hurts... you guys go on ahead, we will catch up" Angenita said.

"Jawohl, see you at the mess hall then" Colt said.

They then went to Litvyaks' room. Just as the turned into the corridor where the Russian ace's room was on, they saw her just walking out the room. They stunned at what they find.

"Oh that was one of the best naps I have ever had since I was a young one" Lydia stretched herself. She noticed the four aces standing there with their faces redder than the Soviet Union's flag. She was wondering what they blushing about.

"What's wrong with the four you, comrades?" Lydia asked.

"Um..." Erich was trying to avert his eyes away from Lydia.

"Try looking down" Eino uttered as he tried not look anywhere but Lydia's face.

Wolf had his eyes covered with his peaked cap but his face was still red.

"Well, don't you feel cold, comrade" Colt asked nervously.

"Not bad, not bad, not bad at all" Verochka looked up and down.

Gerhard was motioning with his hands around his chest. Lydia was wondering what he meant, then it struck her to look down. She looked down to see that she had nothing covering her chest. Lydia at first didn't think about it that much, she would sometimes come out of the shower and the other girls will tease her about how underdeveloped her breasts were (size: C-cup, he, he, he, he, he, I am very naughty comrade)...

"_Wait, girls... Oh Shit, I have nothing on me! No wonder these guys were blushing brighter that the red star on my Yak-9_" Lydia thought as her face too was as red as the red star on her plane. She immediately grabbed her chest to try and cover it.

"Uh, can you please excuse me for a second" Lydia said as she dashed into her room. The four other aces looked among themselves. They quickly shook any lewd thoughts in their mind since some of them were married and the others had morals he lives by.

"I think she was in an all-girls unit or maybe stayed in a barrack with only women" Erich concluded.

"That would explain it" Eino said.

Soon Lydia came out of the room with a shirt on. Her face was still red from the embarrassing moment earlier. They could all see her feminine figure and it surprised the guys that she had a relatively good body and that they only notice it now. Just then Angenita arrived with Laurana and Rudiger. Erich sighed as he thanked god that the children did not see the sight earlier.

"_So her figure was hidden under her flight suit_" Eino thought.

"So why were you guys walking down this corridor?" Lydia stuttered her face still bright red.

"We were actually on our way to wake up you up for dinner and that happened" Gerhard said.

"Oh I am feeling peckish" Lydia said.

"Alright let's go already, I am starving" Eino said.

"To the mess hall we go" Colt said.

"Lead the way" Angenita smiled.


	13. Chapter 12 Dinner, Stars and Pottgens

They soon reached the mess hall and were greeted by a delicious aroma and their mouth began to drool. They looked around and saw the rest of the aces and witches were already seated so they sat down as well. They noticed that there were number of simple wooden chairs

"Oh god the aroma is just wunderbar!" Erich said.

"What is for dinner? I hope it tastes as good as it smells" Eino said.

"I am definitely having what is being cooked" Colt said.

"Oh I hope it is because I trying something new" Yoshika said.

"Eh? So what are you cooking, Yoshika?" Lynette asked.

"Well if it goes well, fried noodles if not, then we will have a very oily ramen" Yoshika smiled. The witches were surprised that Yoshika going to cook something that uses oil in it. They were beginning to wonder what is going on around the base. There was an awkward silence while they waited for Yoshika to finish.

"So is there anything you girls would talk about?" Erich asked in an attempt to break the ice.

"So Erich, how does it feel to fly in your Messerschmitt?" Erica asked. Erich began to ponder before answering.

"Well at first it was scary to tell you the truth but after a while it became exciting and I wouldn't jumping into any cockpit, I think it was you would experience something like that on your striker units" Erich answered. Erica nodded in agreement.

"So Mio, do the fighter planes specifically the Fusoan fighters in this world do a kamikaze manoeuvre?" Sakai asked.

"The Divine Wind? No pilot has ever done that in this region but I don't know if the other regions..." Mio said.

"No the other sectors haven't had any case of pilots doing a kamikaze on the neuroi but a few witches have" Minna answered.

"Are those witches dead?" Muto asked suddenly.

"Oh no, no, they just jettison their striker units into the neuroi in hope to damage it, it works but at a hefty price" Mio said.

"Striker units aren't cheap are they?" Sakai concluded.

"No they are not, but we have scientists trying to figure out how reduce the cost but still maintain the combat efficiency" Minna said.

"I hope you get those problems bang out because seeing that most conventional weapons don't even scratch the neuroi" Chuck said.

"I have a feeling that when you girls fly over, the GIs, Tommies and Krauts will cheer you on" Colt said.

"Yeah, because I can bet a lot of soldiers would love to see you overhead" Franco said.

"Yes that is true but not everyone thinks that way" Minna sighed.

"Why you say that?" Arthur asked.

"There used to be a Britannian Air Force General by the name of Trevor Maloney who tried to replace us witches with a neuroi core powered machine called Warlock but the project backfired and it consumed an aircraft carrier, the IFN Akagi, we had to destroy the ship so we could end it's rampage" Erica answered.

"Hell! An entire aircraft carrier and the Akagi at that" Muto exclaimed.

"Hmph, even in this world the Akagi is lost to the waves" Sakai grunted.

"The Akagi in your world sank? How did it sink?" Mio asked.

"US dive bombers bombed the carrier when it had ammunition lying around and planes busy being refuelling that in turn made the Akagi a burning wreck" Muto explained.

"Where were the fighter planes? Aren't they supposed to protect the carrier from attackers like these dive bombers? " Gertrude asked as she wondered where the defending fighters were.

"The fighters were at near sea level or circling around the carrier" Sakai explained as he recalled the incident told from his friend that survived.

"What were they doing at that level?!" Mio demanded as she was enraged at the fact that the escorting fighters were incompetent and not engaging the enemy dive bombers.

"Calm down Mio, the reason the fighters were at that low altitude was because they had just finished engaging a wave of US torpedo bombers so when the dive bombers came the fighters were unaware until the first bomb struck.

"So it was a well-planned attack" Lynette asked.

"Not exactly" Chuck said.

"Why is it not? You, Americans caught the Japanese by surprise by having those old planes lure the fighters down low when dive bombers come howling from above" Gertrude stated.

"Well you see, none of the dive bomber pilots knew that the torpedo bombers were in the sky or vice versa so it was pretty much by chance it all worked out like that" Chuck explained.

"That is one thing about the Americans for you, always quick on their feet when they need to be" Verochka said.

Gertrude and Mio in fact all the witches were shocked at the fact it was a very lucky break for the Americans that they destroyed the carrier.

"Wow that's surprising seeing that you sank four carriers for the loss of one" Sakai shouted.

"What? The Akagi wasn't the only sunk that day!" Mio exclaimed.

"Well apart from the Akagi, the Imperial Navy lost the Sōryū, Hiryu, and Kaga with 300 so planes and at least 2000 dead" Muto said.

"The American Navy lost the Yorktown, 130-ish planes and 307 men" Chuck said. The witches were shocked to hear that so many died in a war where man clash swords with man.

"When was this battle?" Mio asked her face almost without colour.

"It was June 4th 1942 near the island of Midway" Arthur said.

"Wait we had a battle near that island as well!" Shirley exclaimed as well.

"Well look at that looks like our worlds do share common events" Pierre said.

"But we didn't lose any carriers but we destroyed a large neuroi formation" Mio said

"Hey Sanya, you are Katherine's younger sister right?" Lydia asked.

"Yes" Sanya answered.

"Does she pilot a Shturmovik?" Lydia asked.

"Well the striker unit yes, but the plane I don't think so" Sanya asked.

"Is she a hardliner for combined air-land battle tactics and strategies" Lydia asked again.

"Why yes and she is proud of it" Sanya said.

"Is she a matchmaker?" Lydia asked yet again

"Um, yes she is" Sanya scratched the back her head

"Just as I thought..." Lydia stated.

"Lydia, what are you talking about?" Sanya asked.

"Oh just to see if Katherine is like my brother" Lydia answered.

"You have a brother!" Minna said.

"What's his name?" Yoshika asked from the kitchen.

"His name is Katherov Litvyak and he is an IL-2 Shturmovik pilot" Lydia said.

"What is his rank?" Minna asked.

"His rank was Air General and he was quite close with a lot of powerful people which includes Zhukov and Stalin" Lydia said.

"Wow that means he must have a lot influence in the chain in command" Erica said.

"Yeah but he doesn't misuse it well except when it came to me" Lydia sighed.

"Why is that?" Eila asked.

"He was very protective of me since we were kids and when I joined the Red Air Force, he joined the air force but he ended up in the ground attack unit" Lydia answered.

"But how he flew his missions and lead his squadron with distinction and he quickly got him the rank of Air General; He came up with excellent combined air-land battle tactics that got Stalin interested so he soon became a close associate of Stalin and then the STAVKA" Lydia added.

"STAVKA, what is that?" Lynette asked.

"Is that candy?" Francesca asked.

"No it is not candy, sorry" Franco answered.

"STAVKA is the Orussian High Command or this case the Soviet High Command, isn't that right" Sanya said.

"Yes that is right, well back to Katherov, he sometimes used his rank to make sure no man did anything wrong to me" Lydia said.

"Humph, just like Katherine..." Eila grunted.

"So Colt and Verochka, how long have you two been married?" Colita asked.

"Oh we have been married for 2 years" Colt said.

"We were planning on having kids after the war back in our world was over" Verochka said.

"Yeah that is true" Colt said.

"Oh, okay" Colita replied.

"Hey, Angenita, what were you going to say about a man? Is he your husband?" Shirley asked.

"Yes but like Annerie, my husband, Davidson died in a car crash 1939 just after our 5th anniversary. Laura and Rudolf were born in 1934 and 1936 respectively. I was a first clueless as I didn't know what to do but I remembered what my late husband said. "Annerie, I can tell from your eyes that you were a pilot and not some ordinary pilot but a fighter pilot, now if you get the chance, take the opportunity to fly and I will be always be your emotional wingman" so I joined the air force, then the war came in 1942 and I began to fight, at first against the Japanese then the Germans after D-Day. I then earned the nickname of Dragoness of Wilkia for my aggressive flying and the painting of a dragon on the side of my plane" Angenita said as she held Rudiger on her lap. Annerie had Laurana sitting on her lap. The two small children sat quietly as they were amazed by the mess hall's size.

"The fried noodles are ready!" Yoshika said.

"So Sakai, why do you cover your right eye with that cloth?" Yoshika asked as she was serving the food.

"Um, how do I put it? Ok, I was shot by an enemy plane" Sakai answered.

"My word, that must have been a very unpleasant experience, Mr. Saburo" Lynette said.

"No it was not a very nice feeling, I actually was thinking of smashing my plane into an American ship" Sakai replied.

"Wow that would mean you won't here talking with us today" Yoshika said as she placed the pot back in the kitchen.

"Yeah but I decided to land at the airbase in Rabaul where I debriefed before getting medical care" Sakai said.

"So if you were to die then the Major could have died as well!" Perrine exclaimed.

"I highly doubt it" Gerhard said as he was about to indulge in the noodles.

"Why is that? Our world and yours are similar in many ways" Perrine rebutted.

"Ah but in many ways they are not the same" Erich said.

"How is that?" Perrine asked as she looked at the major.

"Sakai and I didn't serve in Europe, Lydia, Eino, and Erich were in Eastern Europe, Gerhard and Wolf were in Germany while Franco was in Italy" Muto added as he clapped his hands. He then prayed for the meal.

"Besides we had a massive operation in early June 1944 called Operation Overlord where US, Canadian, French and British forces land in northern France, when in this world there no operation like that" Pierre said.

"And the deaths of pilots in our world don't affect your world, Hans-Joachim Marseille died in 1943 from being shot down and your version, Hanna is still here" Gerhard added.

"Oh sorry, I didn't think about that" Perrine said.

"Wow this fried noodle is delicious!" Chuck exclaimed.

"You are an excellent cook if you weren't my sister I would have I asked you out!" Muto cheered.

"So this how fried noodles taste? I should have eaten at that Japanese restaurant when I had the chance" Pierre said.

"Oh, looks like these two youngsters are asleep" Annerie said looking at Laurana's and Rudiger's sleeping faces. The others and witches smiled at the sight.

"Well, we will be going to our room first, good night everyone" Annerie said.

"Thanks for the food, it was excellent" Angenita said.

"Good night, Annerie and Angenita, alright now..." Yoshika said before two Lucchini came to her face.

"Yoshika, seconds please?!" Franco and Francesca asked simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Sure thing" Yoshika smiled as she distributed more noodles to the hungry Lucchinis.

"Hey Gertrude why is there a bruise on your face?" Minna asked.

"I don't know I was reading a book when suddenly I felt a pain in my face" Gertrude answered. Gerhard and Erich looked at each other and nodded. Suddenly Gerhard slapped Erich on the shoulder. Erica was busy eating when that occurred.

"Ouch! Who slapped me?" Erica coughed as she eating when a pain was felt on her shoulder. She saw no one was behind her and Gertrude to her left and Eila to her right were busy eating their fried noodles were only now looking at Erica.

"I think I know who did it" Yoshika said after she swallowed her food.

"Who did it, Yoshika?" Erica asked as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Gerhard did it" Yoshika pointed to the German pilot just beside Erich Hartmann.

"That is awkward" Vera said.

"But how did he do it, Yoshika? Gerhard is on the other side of the table" Eila asked.

"Like this" Gerhard said as he pinched Erich's shoulder. Erica felt a sharp pain in her already hurt shoulder.

"Ouch, okay I get it" Erica pleaded as she tried to withstand the pain but was failing miserably.

"Oh sorry I didn't it amplied the pain" Gerhard said as he removed his hand from Erich.

"Hm, I think what happens to you is what people feel other people's pain especially twins" Eila said.

"That would explain what happened to Gertrude" Minna added.

"You were hit in the face, Gerhard?" Gertrude asked.

"Yeah because Erich wasn't looking when he was knocking on the door to my bedroom" Gerhard said.

"Sorry for the pain Gertrude, I didn't know" Erich apologized.

"It is alright, we had no idea but please don't do it again" Erica said.

"Yeah, we don't to feel any unwanted pain" Colita said.

"Um... Colt, I have a question" Lynne asked.

"What is it?" Colt asked.

"Are the Rossiyans dismissive or treat the British more rudely as the Sovetskiyans are in this world?" Lynne asked. Colt and Verochka looked at her surprised while Colita and Vera sulked in their chairs slightly. "I am not talking about Colita and Vera! They are nice well after a while..."

"Well, in our world, we Rossiyans harboured a deep hatred for the British for what they did to our people when they colonized our land, it is so deep that even to this day, we are hostile to the Brits" Colt said.

"Well, it is their fault for doing it and still do not have shame for it, no offence, Lynette" Verochka said.

"It is aright, but you, Rossiyans are very nationalistic" Lynette said.

"And we are proud of it" Colt said.

"Since we are done let's go to bed" Gertrude said. The conversation carried on even after everyone was finished eating. The aces were surprised to hear that Karlsland and Orussia still had monarchy governments instead of dictatorship. The witches learnt that in the aces' world Germany and Russia threw away the crown and adopted National Socialism and Communism respectively. Soon everyone was tired.

"We continue this tomorrow" Lydia said. So everyone went to sleep after the dinner conversation.

The next day, everyone woke up and headed for the dining hall. It was pancakes since it was Shirley that was cooking that day. The aces were now wondering what to do. They saw that the witches were just sitting there as well.

"So you guys got nothing to do?" Chuck asked.

"High Command wants us to rest for the day" Minna said.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I got some formal threads for you pilots and later today the commander of the Allied Forces will be arriving with some other high ranking officials" Katherine said.

"What? Why are they coming here?" Arthur gasped.

"Apparently the news of the mysterious squadron caught their attention" Katherine said.

"That was fast" Muto said.

"It is actually typical like this, the brass only notice anything is when something big happens usually that big thing is something bad, like in our world" Chuck stated.

"Oh Erica, your twin sister is coming to visit" Katherine smiled.

"Wait, Erica you have a twin sister?" Erich said.

"Yeah, her name is Ursula Hartmann" Erica answered. Erich's jaw just dropped while Gerhard looked as if he saw a ghost and Wolf had a stunned look on his face. The other two looked at the young ace to see what is going on.

"What is the matter?" Eila asked.

"I am married" Erich said.

"Who is the lady?" Minna asked.

"Her name is Ursula Hartmann isn't it, Erich" Yoshika asked. Erich just nodded, his face still riddled with shock. Erica was speechless that her twin sister is her counterpart's wife.

"I don't care" Erich suddenly announced. Everyone was stunned at this announcement.

"If Ursula is Erich's wife in their world that means that my sister, Christl is..." Gertrude said before she began to blush furiously at the thought her sister is in another world her counterpart's wife.

"Yes, Trudy, Christl back in our world is my wife but like Erich, I don't really care because they are still are family no matter what world we are in, is that what you mean, Erich?" Gerhard said. Erich nodded in agreement.

"I was wondering how your faces would be like when you heard the news" Vera smiled.

"You knew?" Gertrude asked.

"No, I figured it out after Colt and Verochka said that they were married and Colita and I are sisters so yeah" Vera said.

"Still doesn't matter because you all just so loveable" Colt said.

"Yes that is true" Erica said.

"I think we need to get you guys ready for the brass's arrival" Gertrude said.

"So..." Eino said when suddenly a man came into the dining room looking anxious.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in this part of the base? You know the rules!" Minna growled.

"Sorry ma'am but there is something on the radar, we don't know what they are!" the man responded.

"It looks like the storm is still around" Lydia said as she looked out the window.

"It could mean more pilots are getting warped into this dimension" Eino stated.

"If that is the case then we need to get airborne" Chuck said.

"Alright let's go" Erich said as he stood up and quickly raced for his room but not before he put his plate into the sink.

"Hey wait for us!" Sakai shouted as he chased after Erich only after he put his dish into the sink.

"Looks like that rest is cancelled" Colt chuckled.

"You got that right now let's have some fun" Angenita said.

The rest of the aces and the witches did the same and raced to battle stations. The aces had to race into their rooms to change into their flight suits. After doing that they raced for their planes.

"This is Erich Hartmann taking off" Erich radioed as he took off in his Bf-109.

"This is Erica Hartmann here, engaging striker units now!" Erica radioed as her striker unit began to propel down the runway.

"Hey, this Hanna-Justina coming in to land" a voice shouted over the intercom. Gerhard and Gertrude turned their eyes towards the sky. They saw a small figure coming towards the runway; there other figures with a transport plane close behind closing in but the nearest one gave the Barkhorns a feel of hatred for the incoming figure.

"Damn it! Get out of the way!" Erich growled as he was still on the runway and he couldn't avoid the incoming witch.

"She is a crazy one" Colt said.

"Oh, that is some of the less crazy stunts she does" Colita said.

"You get out of the way pilot!" Hanna reputed.

"Move it, Hanna unless you want to be chopped up!" Erica shouted. However Hanna wasn't moving away from the runway. She continued down the runway while Erich and Erica tried their best to avoid Hanna.

"This is not going to end well" Yoshika said.

"Looks like we will have to heal a chopped up mess" Muto sighed.

"I am turning around" Angenita said.

"Don't tell me when it is over" Annerie covered her eyes.

Just as Erich and Erica closed the gap with Hanna-Justina, Hanna bent over and she went under Erich's wing as the two Hartmanns took off over her. The two Hartmanns then went up into the sky barely missing the other figures and plane in the sky. You could hear a stream of insults just flowing out of Erich's mouth. Erica was surprised at the revelation that Erich knew so many curses but anyone would be if they had to dodge a maniac on the runway.

"Oh it the 31st Afrika Witches!" Erica said.

"Hanna! That was stupid of you!" Gertrude barked.

"You could have been smacked by that wing" Gerhard growled.

"And who are you?" Hanna replied unaware to whom she was talking to.

"Was she always like this?" Gerhard turned to the other aces and witches of the 501st, completely ignoring the Star Witch of Afrika. Hanna was furious that this random Karlslander pilot was ignoring her.

"Hey! I am talking to you! Who you think you are?!" Hanna shouted. Gerhard quickly pulled out his trusty Walther P 38 and aimed it at Hanna's face. Just then the rest of the 31st of Afrika came up to the scene. They were surprised at what they saw. Hanna was being held at gun point by a Karlslander pilot surrounded by other pilots and the 501st witches

"I am a member of the mysterious JFS so I suggest you move along" Gerhard said coldly while staring down on Hanna. Hanna just stood there stunned that this pilot was one of the members of the mysterious squadron.

"Hey Gerd, so are you and the others coming or Erica and I have to intercept the targets alone" Erich's voice was heard on the radio.

"So it is true" Hanna said.

"Looks you two are on your own, the others and I have to greet our guests" Gerhard replied. He looked at the new arrivals.

"Minna can you handle this bunch before I fire my Walther preferably at something not living" Gerhard hissed as he holstered his gun.

"Of course, so Hanna what do you to say for yourself?" Minna asked the Afrika Star.

"Sorry" Hanna mumbled.

"Sorry for Hanna's actions, I didn't mean for this to happen" a brunette said.

"It is alright so why are you here, Keiko?" Mio asked wondering why the 31st were doing in Britannia.

"Since The Big Four of North Africa are coming to base, they asked that we came along to reinforce the security here" Keiko answered.

"Oh well if that all that brass is coming even I would ask for more soldiers" Chuck said.

"And who are you?" Keiko asked.

"I am Charles E. Yeager but everyone calls me Chuck, nice to meet you" Chuck smiled.

"Yeager, are you related to Shirley?" a short black haired girl in same attire as Keiko asked.

"Yes I am in fact I am her twin brother from another world..." Chuck smiled but paused as he didn't know who this girl was.

"I am Mami, nice to meet you" Mami said.

"So you met my twin brother" Shirley smiled.

"Oh hello there, Shirley" Mami said.

"Francesca no, it is not polite to do what you think of doing" Franco scolded.

"You're no fun" Francesca pouted.

"But if you asked for their consent then maybe you can or not you be in trouble" Franco said.

"Alright" Francesca said.

"Say what, if you behave, I'll give you a ride in my plane" Franco suggested.

"You promise?" Francesca asked.

"I promise on my honour as a proud Lucchini" Franco pledged.

"So who are you?" a fair blonde asked.

"I am Franco Lucchini and I am Francesca's twin brother from another world and you are?" Franco said.

"I am Raisa Pottgen, Hanna-Justina wingman" Raisa replied.

"So you're the Pottgen of this world" Gerhard said as he leaned on his Me-262.

"You are?" Raisa asked.

"I am Gerhard Barkhorn, the twin brother of Gertrude Barkhorn from another world" Gerhard said.

"So who are those" Gerhard pointed to the rest of the 31st.

"I am Friederike Porsche" The witch with the shirt that only had one button done answered.

"I am Charlotte Lueger" a small blond girl replied.

"Furuko Kitano is my name, and I am a stylist in the making" a girl in a Fusoan or Japanese infantry uniform answered.

"I am Flight Lieutenant Hidayah binti Anwar, I am a Sovetskiyan" A girl that had a more European like look than Colita and Vera.

"Hello, I am Slavskaya Raya Yanovna, pleased to meet you" Another girl and this one had a slight Russian-like accent.

"I am Patricia, a senior member of the Patton Girls" a blonde girl in a brown sweater answered.

"I am Abigail, another senior of the Patton Girls" another blonde girl replied.

"I am Marilyn Savon, a Patton Girls' member and ..." the last blonde girl said before he ran towards one of the aces who so happen to be Sakai. She wrapped her arms around him. Everyone was surprised by Marilyn's action.

"Thank you! I owe you big time!" Marilyn cried. Tears ran down her face and on Sakai's flight suit.

"What are you talking about? You just met them so how can you owe them?" Hanna asked.

"They saved my father from a fiery death" Marilyn answered.

"Wait what?" Slavskaya said.

"Well I'll be damned" Hidayah smiled.

"So you're the Marilyn, the one, Tom Savon was talking about" Chuck said.

"Wait! You were the ones who intercepted the neuroi harassing the Liberion bombers?"Keiko asked.

"Well who else, you think, the pope from Vatican?" Muto asked.

"Sorry for that" Keiko scratched her head.

"Don't worry about it" Muto waved it off.

The conversation continued on, the aces explained who they were and where they come from. Meanwhile with Erich and Erica Hartmann, they were on their way to intercept the two unidentified fliers.

"So what do you think they are?" Erica asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling I am not going to like it" Erich answered.

"This is 501st Airbase Radar Team; the unidentified fliers are just 1500 m in front of you" the airbase radar team radioed. Erich and Erica looked in front of them to see two Bf 109s; they noticed that the Bf 109s were in desert colour scheme.

"This is Erich Hartmann to Radar Team I think I see them" Erich radioed. Erica moved closer to Erich's plane.

"So do you want me to establish contact or you" Erica asked.

"I think I should we don't want to scare the crap of them" Erich answered.

"This is Erich Hartmann of Joint Fighter Squadron, who is on the line?" Erich asked. He felt tense, wondering how the pilots are going to respond.

"Erich Hartmann? What the hell are you doing over the Mediterranean? These are my skies!" the lead pilot replied.

"How can you be sure if this is the Mediterranean, Marseille? We haven't seen any desert coastlines and this looks more like the North Sea" the other pilot said.

"Marseille, Pottgen, is that you two?" Erich radioed.

"Who else would it be but the Star of Afrika and his wingman" Marseille replied.

"So a storm cloud swallowed you guys as well and dumped you here in this world?" Erich asked.

"Yeah just a few minutes ago, why? You missed me so much" Marseille taunted.

"Shut up, Hans!" Erich growled. He then moved the radio receiver away from his mouth.

"Damn it, why he had to come?" Erich uttered. Erich didn't like Marseille because of his show-off attitude and cockiness.

"How long have you been here in this world, Bubi?" Pottgen asked. Pottgen, Erich didn't mind that much as he was friendlier than his stuck up lead.

"A day" Erich answered. By this time Hans and Rainer have closed in on the right side Erich's plane. Erica hid on the other side of his plane as Erich

"That long? Were you alone?" Pottgen asked.

"Nah Rainer, It didn't feel that long and I had company" Erich answered

"So what is in this place? Flying angels?" Hans asked.

"Why don't you ask one of them?" Erich said. Erica took that as her cue to appear. She slowly emerges from behind Erich's plane with her hand ready on the trigger of her MP40 in case of anything.

"Oh my god" Hans said

"That is something you don't see everyday" Rainer stated. Rainer must have decided to have a closer look at Erica as he came a little closer.

"Who is she?" Hans asked shocked that this young girl is flying in sky with nothing but some contraption encasing her legs.

"I am the flying witch Erica Hartmann of Karlsland, this world's version of your friend Erich Hartmann here" Erica said in ancient and wise voice like those in fantasy stories. Hans and Rainer felt unnerved at what Erica said.

"Erica, what in god's sake has possessed you?" Erich asked looking at Erica who turned towards him

"Oh sorry Erich, I couldn't help it" Erica smiled.

"Alright then Hans, Rainer, follow me unless you think your plane is a seaplane" Erich said as he turned is plane to the 501st JFW's base. The other two German pilots looked towards each other before following Erich to a runway. On the flight, Erica explained briefly about the witches' world, the witches, neuroi and current situation.

A few minutes later, they arrived into view of the airbase. Hans and Rainer were taken aback from the majesty of the base.

"Is that an airbase? It more for a castle fit for a king!" Hans stated.

"It is definitely better than the desert air base back home" Rainer commented. Hans saw a plane at the end of the runway; it was a C-47 Dakota, back in his world, an American cargo plane. Hans almost went off to attack it but then he remembered what Erica told her and decided not to do it.

"This is Katherine to Erich and Erica, you made it! But who is behind you?" Katherine asked.

"More pilots or aces actually from my world" Erich answered.

"Who are they?" Minna joined the conversation.

"They are Hans-Joachim Marseille and Rainer Pottgen" Erica answered.

"Say what! Our Marseille has arrived? Oh god, why forsaken me?" Gerhard whined.

"Wow, the mighty Gerd is whining" Hans smirked.

"Oh shut up Hans! You are still the same old cocky bastard from training" Gerhard snapped.

"Hans keep the coms clear, Rainer you land first" Erich said as he slowed his plane so he is behind the two newcomers.

Soon Rainer's plane kissed the tarmac after being in the air for 10 minutes followed by Hans' Bf 109 and finally Erich and Erica came in for a landing.

"So who did you find?" Sakai asked. Erich noticed that the aces were their dress uniform while the witches now wore medals on their usual uniform.

"Everyone, this is Hans-Joachim Marseille and Rainer Pottgen! These two are our world's version of you two Hanna and Raisa" Erica introduced the newcomers. Hans looked around and saw that there were two other German pilots in the room other than himself, Rainer and Erich.

"Wolf? And Gerhard is here too? This is a small world" Hans joked. Wolf just smiled while Gerhard just sighed.

"Hey Erich, Erica I suggest two go and change before the brass arrive" Katherine said.

"Oh thanks, for reminding me okay guys and girls introduce yourself to our Star of Afrika while I go change uniform" Erich said as he ran off. Erica followed suit as she need to pin on her medals.

"So…I'll start, I'm Captain Kaneyoshi Muto" Muto started. The other aces also introduced themselves to Hans and Rainer. The witches then followed suit. Hans noticed one of the witches in black flight jacket and a skirt.

"Excuse me? But what is your name?" Hans asked the witch. The witch turned towards him.

"I am Captain Hanna-Justina Marseille, this world's Star of Afrika" Hanna said unsure what this man would say.

"Nice to see someone of my standards or probably even higher" Hans smiled as he extended his hand. Hanna looked at his hand for a second before shaking it.

"I always wondered how it felt like having a brother" Hanna smiled.

"Okay so you are this world's version of me?" Rainer asked Raisa who was at first busy talking to Mami.

"Yes it seems that doesn't it" Raisa smiled. Rainer felt a sisterly aura from Raisa.

"Well it is nice meeting you, Raisa I hope we can get along well" Rainer said. Erich and Erica came back. Hans saw Erich looking relatively smart in that uniform and he brought along his medals along with him.

"Wow this uniform fits perfectly, Katherine you serious have a good eye" Erich said as he showed how well the Karlslander uniform fitted.

"Why are you all dress so smartly for?" Rainer asked.

"Obviously they were waiting for someone important" Hans said.

"Not someone important but a number of important people" Katherine said. Hans and Rainer were surprised at the fact that a number important leaders are arriving.

"Um…are anymore dress uniforms? We don't walk in like this" Hans pointed to his dusty flight suit.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to show disrespect for your VIPs" Rainer said.

"Oh you just in luck, it so happened that I picked extra uniforms just in case some of them didn't fit" Katherine said.

"That is just wunderbar! So where are the extra uniforms?" Hans asked.

"Just follow me" Katherine said as she led to somewhere in the base.


	14. Chapter 13 The Brass and the Deal

The aces and witches walked in the briefing room except for Minna, Mio, Erich and Wolf who had decided to greet the coming commanders.

"Hey I can sense that they are coming" Wolf said as he stood at the gates as he accidentally activated his magic ability.

"Looks like you have my ability" Minna said.

"So what is Wolf's new ability?" Erich asked as he fixed his peaked cap.

"Looks like Wolf here, has the magic ability: Three Dimensional Space Understanding which allows him to locate and identify targets or forces even when he can't see them himself, usually the range is 1500 m" Mio explained.

"Wait they are 4.5 km away, and I can sense a battleship, no way it is the Bismarck and it is heading for this direction" Wolf said.

"What, the KMS Bismarck in the English Channel. That is weird" Minna said.

"Why is that?" Erich asked.

"The Bismarck was in the Neue Karlsland or your world Argentina being upgraded" Minna said.

"Well looks like they finished upgrading her" Erich said. Suddenly Wolf began to laugh. Erich, Mio and Minna all turned towards the laughing man.

"Sorry, it just that the group that is coming down the road looks more like an armoured battalion heading for the frontlines than a convoy carrying the brass" Wolf said.

"Why you say that?" Minna asked.

"Well there are Liberion,Sovetskiyan and Karlslander halftracks, Panzer IVs, M4 Shermans, Zhuas, Cromwells…heck there even Hayatas (Sovetskiyan Medium Heavy Tanks), Sergetovs (Sovetskiyan Heavy Tanks), Panthers and Tigers guarding this convoy and doesn't include the tank witches and air witches and here comes Katherine" Wolf said.

"Aw, you foiled my surprise, looks you found your ability" Katherine smiled as she joined the welcoming party.

"Wow that is a lot of firepower" Erich said.

"Well that is the brass for you, but I think Eisenhower wouldn't want so much of security" Katherine said.

"There is also the SFS Heggsgeroismuli (Sovetskiyan Fleet Aircraft Carrier) just beside it" Wolf said.

"Sovetskiy is sending a representative as well? Did not expect that" Minna said.

"Oh wait there a Liberion battleship just behind the Bismarck, I think it is the Missouri" Wolf said.

"How can you tell the different between the ships of the class, they are all built the same" Erich asked.

"Well not exactly, they are initially built the same but during the course of the war the warships will undergo modifications like removal of obsolete equipment, installation of new equipment or weapons, upgrading and replacing existing weapon systems or electronics and not all warships get the same modifications" Mio said.

"How do you… oh wait you are a naval officer, these things are in your cup of tea" Erich said.

"That and I could hear the name on rear of the ship" Wolf said.

"Wow your ability is very sensitive" Minna said.

"Wolf, I suggest you turn off your magic before you run out of energy" Katherine suggested.

"Alright" Wolf said as he turned off his magic. He readjusted his peaked cap after his familiar receded. They waited for the convoy to arrive well everyone there except for Mio who had decided to greet the main commanders that were coming via the sea.

"And here they arrive" Wolf said as the tanks and witches rolled into the compound. It was amazing to see those steel elephants rumble past at close range. The tanks began to park in the base's compound. Apparently the tankers had rehearsed as they coordinated their tanks and armoured vehicles into their predetermined parking positions. After the armour and witches were at their position, the staff cars came in.

Wolf, Minna, Erich and Katherine walked to the staff cars. When they arrive, the occupants were leaving the vehicles. Wolf and Erich were surprised at who first came out; it was Field Marshal Dwight Eisenhower, who in their world was in command of the western forces pushing into Germany however in this world he is in charge of all Allied Forces in Europe and Africa which included Germany's counterpart, Karlsland. Erich and Wolf had great respect for this man as he could manage not only different army units but different nationalities without many problems.

"Nice to see you again Eisenhower" Katherine said. Erich, Wolf, and Minna all looked at Katherine as if whiskers were growing out of her face.

"What?" Katherine asked when she noticed that the three were looking at her.

"Katherine, have respect for the man, he is in charge of the Allied Forces in Europe and Africa" Wolf said.

"He can sack any of us" Minna said.

"That is alright, I don't mind it at all and it just a small matter" a man said. Minna, Wolf and Erich looked towards who it was, it was Field Marshal Eisenhower.

"Herr General!" Wolf, Minna and Erich quickly saluted. Eisenhower smiled and saluted back.

"At ease, you two aren't even in the Allied Forces" Eisenhower said as he lowered his hand. Minna and the two aces lowered their hands as well.

"They have the discipline, I can say that don't you think so?" Eisenhower said.

"Yes they do, more than some of my own soldiers" another man responded. Erich and Wolf leaned slightly to see who it was.

"Oh my" Erich gasped as he saw who it was.

"It can't be" Wolf stated as he looked at the source of the voice.

"Well gentlemen, it looks like you seen a ghost" The man said.

"Air Marshall Albert Kesselring, it is an honour to meet you sir" Wolf and Erich saluted to Air Marshall Kesselring. Kesselring puts on the all too famous smile that have earned him the nickname "Smiling Albert".

"It is always a pleasure to see another brother in arms, isn't that right, Montgomery" Kesselring said. The said man now made his appearance. He was in his famous Africa attire. Erich and Wolf were surprised that in front of them was the man responsible liberating North Africa back in their world.

"Well nice to meet you chaps, I think you know me already" Montgomery smiled. Erich and Wolf just stood there dumbstruck. Just then Mio arrived some more leaders. Katherine looked towards Mio and saw a few prominent Liberion commanders and then she saw a man in wheelchair being pushed towards the already gathering crowd.

"My word" Katherine gasped as she realized who it was. Erich, Minna and Wolf quickly turned to Katherine. It was then they first saw Mio flustered face but when they looked again they saw a man in a wheelchair. At first they thought it was a wounded admiral. But they too gasped as they saw who it was. It was Franklin D. Roosevelt, president of the United States of Liberion. Erich and Wolf couldn't believe their eyes as the man in charge of one the most powerful nation has come to meet them.

"Well good morning, General Eisenhower, nice weather today" Roosevelt said as he was rolled into the conversation.

"Oh good morning to you President Roosevelt, yes it is nice weather we are having" Eisenhower said as he looked around.

"So you are the pilots with magic that saved the convoy? Well it is a pleasure to meet you" Roosevelt smiled as he extended his hand.

"It is an honour meeting you sir" Wolf said as he shook Roosevelt's hand.

"This is quite the surprise isn't, Mr. President" Erich smiled.

"Well isn't my old friend, Franklin how are you doing old chap?" a man in suit and top hat said.

"Ah, Churchill, nice to see you again" Roosevelt said as he shook the man's hand.

"Oh where are my manners, I am Prime Minister Winston Churchill of Britannia" Churchill said as he turned to the German aces.

"Nice to meet you sir" Erich said

"It was nice of you to come" Wolf said.

"And where is Minna?" Churchill asked.

"I am right here, Prime Minister Churchill" Minna said as she stepped forward.

"Ah, Roosevelt, this is the commander of this magnificent joint fighter wing, the one I have been telling you about" Churchill said as he introduced Minna to Roosevelt.

"It is a pleasure to meet a protector of the skies" Roosevelt said.

"Why thank you sir and I take it you met Major Mio, the JFW's battle commander" Minna said.

"Yes I have and must I say you have nice witches here" Roosevelt said.

Soon all the commanders introduced themselves to the pilots and witches. They were surprised at how many vital commanders were here. Other than two world leaders, the supreme commander, and the two field commanders there were Air Marshal Charles Portal, commander of Britannian Air Forces; Air Marshal Aisyah Khairina, commander of the Sovetskiyan Air Forces in Western Europe; Inspector General Adolphine Galland, Katherine's right hand _wo_man; General Charles De Gaulle, commander of the Free Gallian Forces; General George S Patton, commander of the US 2nd Armoured Corps; Fleet Admiral Joseph Nelson of the Sovetskiyan 5th Fleet,Field Marshal Richmond Viktorovin, commander of the Sovetskiyan 1st Army and Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, commander of the Karlslander Afrika Korps.

"Now why don't we continue this conversation inside?" Katherine suggested.

"That would be nice" Raeder said.

"As long we can get to meet the newcomers, it is fine by me" Viktorovin said.

"I am fine as long I can sit down" Nelson said.

"Follow me then" Minna said as she led the group into the base's building. Minna led them to the briefing room where at least some space for all of them plus the witches though most of the aces were standing. Minna and Mio were standing at the front of the room with Wolf and Erich standing on the left and right of them respectively. Field Marshall Eisenhower decided to let everyone enter first before he entered.

"Well we have quite the gathering here" Lydia said.

"I didn't expect this much of brass to show up" Sakai uttered.

"Well at least there isn't anyone more important here" Muto said.

"Who would be more important than the ones here?" Pierre asked.

"Um…your mum" Muto replied. The two Japanese aces tried to stifle their laughter when they saw Pierre's reaction. There were small talks throughout the briefing room as Eisenhower walked in. Then Eisenhower cleared his throat, the whole room began dead silent, he then began to speak.

"Well, Minna thank you for letting us be guests at your base and it was nice of you to get Captain Gertrude to help Roosevelt over the stairs" Eisenhower said.

"Well we wouldn't want him to miss the meeting, sir" Minna replied.

"Okay now to business, the reason we came here is to discuss what to do with your pilots counterparts until we find a way to get you back to your world" Eisenhower said.

"Okay then what is that you want us to do?" Wolf asked.

"Well we would like to examine your planes especially your jet so we can develop better weapons to counter the neuroi" Portal said.

"We are okay with that as long a striker unit version is made then you examine it all you like, just don't do anything reckless with it" Gerhard said.

"Hold on before we go any further, I want to see that we have the real deal here and not some random pilots who are just bluffing" Patton said.

"Patton! Do you doubt the creditability of the 501st Strike Witches?" Montgomery asked.

"It is alright, General Montgomery, if General Patton wants to see if we are the real deal, then we will show that we are real" Wolf said. He then signalled with his hands for the other aces to get up so they could show their familiars.

"Is this okay, and oh General Patton, your revolver, the Colt .45 one is not on safe" Erich pointed. Patton immediately pulled out his Colt .45 and saw it was not in safe mode.

"Well I'll be; that is enough proof for me" Patton said as he placed the revolver in safe mode.

"What were you thinking? Shooting them if they were lying?" Viktorovin asked.

"Maybe..." Patton looked away.

"Well moving on" Aisyah said.

"Now for the discussion for the treaty, why don't we do it in the dining room? So we can have a proper discussion" Wolf suggested

"That is excellent idea … oh yes, Lt Colonel Wolf" Churchill said.

"Then let's get this diplomatic stuff done so I can go back smashing the neuroi" Patton said.

"Right, the sooner we do this, the better" Montgomery said.

"Well, it doesn't matter as you Brits don't really fight" Viktorovin said.

"What did you say?" Portal asked.

"Nothing important, Portal, he said nothing important! Let's get this over with" Aisyah said.

The commanders made their way to the dining room where for 3 hours straight, negotiations on what the aces were to do in this world. The other witches and pilots stood near the door listening to what was being said.

"So this is the deal, the JFS is now officially recognized as a part of the Allied Forces with Lt Colonel Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke as commander and Erich Alfred Hartmann as Deputy/Battle Commander, the JFS is to under the jurisdiction of the 501st JFW as of now. The High Command of the Allied Forces recognizes the ranks of the JFS members. Captain Hans-Joachim Marseille and Lieutenant Rainer Pottgen are to join the 31st JFS in Africa. Their ranks are recognized as well. They are under the direct command of the 31st JFS. The aces will get pay in gold as so they can bring it back with them when they return and they will be provided with supplies so they can fight efficiently. The Allied Forces have agreed to set aside some resources to help the aces return to them home world. And finally if anymore pilots or personnel from the aces' world get transported this world, the 501st Joint Fighter Wing are to be in charge of their welfare until we can do something about it" Eisenhower read the treaty.

"That is very fair" Montgomery said.

"Let's shake on it" Erich said as he stood up. The other commanders stood up as well and they shook hands. Just then a young girl came into the room.

"Sorry I am late sirs, my transport had a flat tire" the girl said. Erich and Wolf looked at her then at each other.

"Are you, Ursula Hartmann?" Erich asked.

"Why yes, you have good eyes sir, most people assume I am my sister Erica when they first see me" Ursula said.

"Well, why would I not be able to tell my twin sisters apart, and what kind of a brother would that make me?" Erich smiled.

"Oh that is true…Wait what?" Ursula exclaimed.

"I am Erich Hartmann, I am your sister's twin brother" Erich said.

"So my sister was telling the truth in her letter" Ursula said.

"I am guessing you are here to look at our planes" Wolf said.

"Yes, that is true and if you don't mind?" Ursula asked.

"Sure you can examine our planes, just leave our personal effects alone" Wolf said. Soon the aces led the group to the hangar where their planes were stored. The brass was amazed at the planes that were in there. The aces decided to stand next the plane they flew.


	15. Chapter 14 Gallands,Francesca's Dogfight

"Is this the jet?" Portal asked.

"Well, my god, it is sure beautiful" Aisyah said.

"I wonder if could take-off from the Heggsgeroismuli?" Nelson pondered.

"Well, I don't know about that sir, this is the Messerschmitt Me262A-1a Schwalbe or Swallow, and is the first mass produced German jet fighter back in our world. She first took up into the skies in 1942 on the 18th of July. She is powered by two Junkers Juno 004B-1 diesel powered turbojet engines with 8-stage axial compressor with 8.8kN static thrust or 900 kp thrust on take-off each. She has a range of 1150 km and a service ceiling of 11450 m. She is fast with a top speed of 860 km/h. When empty it is a 3803 kg and her maximum take off weight is 6697 kg. She has 4 30 mm MK108 machine guns in the nose. She may look deadly but from personal experience, she is very tough to fly and is very vulnerable during take off and landing so usually we have Bf109s and Fw190s on the same airbase for just in case some pilot crashes their jet" Gerhard explained the specs of the jet.

"Wow, but why? This plane is like an angel with jets" Adolphine said. Gerhard, Wolf and Erich were surprised to hear that because it was like what their world version of her, Adolf Galland said about the jets.

"You sound just like Adolf Galland" Wolf said

"Who's that? Is he a friend of yours?" Minna asked.

"Well technically he was our commanding officer but he was a good man" Gerhard answered.

"And you are?" Adolphine asked.

"I am Gerhard Barkhorn, our world version of Gertrude here" Gerhard introduced himself. Then the brass listened in as the aces explained the stats of their aircrafts.

26 April 1945

Adolf just claimed his 103rd and 104th aerial victories against B-26s in his Me262. However he made a mistake; he stopped to make sure his second victory was going to crash and he was hit by a USAAF P-47 Thunderbolt. Galland nursed his crippled Me262 to the airfield only find it under attack by more P-47s.

"*Sneezing noise* who is saying my name?" Adolf said as he looked around wary for any enemy pilots tempted for an easy kill. Suddenly a storm cloud appeared out of nowhere and engulfed Adolf Galland's jet.

"What in god's name is going on?" Adolf said as he tried to control his damaged jet in the turbulent winds. His gauges were not doing what they should be doing. He didn't notice that his plane was self-repairing itself as it was battered by the wind. Suddenly a bright light appeared and began to swallow his jet.

"Come on girl, we can make it" Adolf said as the light blanketed his jet.

Back in the Strike Witches world

"This is Radar team to witches… and pilots! There is an unidentified aircraft over the Thames River!" The radar team radioed.

"Roger, sorry commanders but we need to intercept an unidentified aircraft over the Thames" Minna said.

"Oh god, if it is on the Thames! It will head for London!" Churchill exclaimed. Minna knew already that the radar team addressed everyone there but the aces were just standing by their planes while the witches got ready to move out. Minna was surprised at this sight.

"Okay, why aren't you hauling ass?" Shirley asked.

"Wait, is there threat?" Chuck asked.

"Didn't you hear the radar team?" Eila asked.

"What did the radar team say?" Eino asked. Katherine was looking at the scene, and then it occurred to her.

"Oh wait they don't have their transponders" Katherine snapped her fingers. She then took out a box and opened it.

"Here are your transponders, with these you can hear the messages radar teams say without the need of the radios in your planes" Katherine said. The aces walked to Katherine and took the transponders one each.

"These are quite small" Pierre said as he examined the transponder.

"So how do we wear these?" Lydia asked.

"You put them in your ear like this" Sanya said as she placed Lydia's transponder into her left ear.

"Is it like this?" Franco asked after he placed his in his right ear.

"Yeah, that's about right" Francesca said. Soon the other aces got their transponder into their ears.

"Alright, now we need to decide who should go" Mio said.

"Why don't Francesca and I go this time?" Franco said.

"Alright, Pierre and Perrine you two will accompany the two okay?" Minna said pointing to the two Clostermanns.

"Yes ma'am" Pierre and Perrine saluted.

"Alright let's get moving" Francesca said as she headed for her strikers.

"Wait, where do you think you are going, Francesca?" Franco asked with his arms crossed.

"But how am I going to fly?" Francesca asked as she disengaged from her strikers. She still had her SAFAT machine gun with her.

"Remember that promise I made" Franco smiled as he opened his cockpit.

"Oh I remember now!" Francesca cheered as she raced to Franco's plane. She jumped into the fighter's cockpit's seat.

"Um, Francesca" Franco said as he stood on the wing of the fighter plane looking down on Francesca. He found that Francesca looked like a doll as the cockpit and her machine gun made her look smaller.

"Yes?" Francesca asked innocently looking up towards Franco. She had removed the machine from her shoulder and placed it in front of her.

"How am I going to fly the plane if you are taking up the cockpit?" Franco asked with a smile. Francesca immediately blushed at her mistake.

"I'll get up then" Francesca said as she climbed out of the cockpit. Franco jumped in the cockpit. Francesca got on to Franco's lap. Franco leaned the machine gun such as he could see forward but the machine gun wasn't that long.

"Ready?" Franco asked.

"Ready!" Francesca cheered.

"Alright let's get airborne then!" Franco said as he started the Alfa-Romeo 1175 hp engine. Soon the plane came to life as the propellers began to spin. Soon a magic circle appeared below Franco's plane as he taxied towards the runway.

"This is Franco and Francesca Lucchini taking off" Franco said as his Macchi M.C. 202 sped down the runway.

Minna turned to the brass and the Afrika Witches and she giggled a bit when she saw the faces of the commanders and witches. The usually calm and even headed Eisenhower was jaw slacked. Patton's cigar fell while Montgomery's beret has slid off his head. Roosevelt was just smiling as he watched the Italian ace taking off. It was grander with the USS Missouri, the KMS Bismarck and SFS Heggsgeroismuli was on left and right side and end of the runway respectively.

"Tower, this is Pierre Clostermann taking off" Pierre said as he began to roll down the runway. A magic circle appeared beneath Pierre's plane as well as he took off.

"This is Perrine Clostermann taking off!" Perrine radioed as she joined her ace brother in the sky.

"Well now, I think we have seen enough, gentlemen" Eisenhower said.

"I agree, I think I should get back to RAF Command HQ" Portal said.

"We might win this war" Raeder said.

"Damn, they are good fliers" Patton commented.

"Those neuroi bastards are in for it now" Viktorovin said.

"There is hope for our world" Roosevelt said.

"Okay then, let's us go back to our respective HQs then" Eisenhower as he led the group back to their cars or ships.

"General Galland, are you coming?" Eisenhower asked.

"I think I will stay here for the night" Adolphine answered.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow then" Eisenhower said as he led the group of brass to their vehicles. Those who came by ship boarded their ships and then those ships set sail and headed for their respective destinations.

"Well, looks we are off as well" Keiko said. Soon the 31st JFS got ready to take off.

"Hey Hans, Rainer, get your fighters ready, you are going to Africa" Katherine said.

"Huh?" Rainer said.

"What are you talking about?" Hans replied.

"You are now apart of the 31st JFS now so you can help these girls fight some neuroi" Katherine answered pointing towards the 31st JFS members who getting ready to get back in the air. After the ground crew fuelled and rearmed their planes, said their goodbyes. Hans, Rainer and the 31st JFS took off heading for Africa where the fight was still going on.

Over the Thames

"Where, where am I?" Adolf said as he woke up. He then looked around.

"This is the Thames! How the hell did get into British airspace without getting shot down? Something is not right here" Adolf said.

With the Lucchinis and Clostermanns

"Hey I think I can see the aircraft, it is a jet!" Franco said as he peered from his cockpit.

"I can see the jet, it is a Me262 and it looks like it has been shot at" Pierre said.

"So who is going to radio him?" Franco asked. Just then the Me262 turned towards them and began to open fire at them.

With Adolf Galland

He heard the sounds of propeller engines and he turned toward the source to the sound and he saw two aircraft. He identified one of them immediately as a Hawker Typhoon however he couldn't recognize the other fighter.

"Okay that's a Typhoon, but what's the other one? It looks like a Spitfire better take it out" Adolf said as he turned his jet towards the two fighters.

"_Strange the controls are working properly maybe my plane was not that badly shot up as I thought it was_" Adolf surprised that his jet was functioning better than before the storm.

"Alright, concentrate on the Spitfire, it will be the most problematic" Adolf said as he fired at what he thought was the Spitfire.

With the Lucchinis and Clostermanns

"Oh shit!" Pierre said as he evaded the fire.

"Sacre Bleu!" Perrine shouted as she avoided being smacked by the wing of Pierre's Typhoon. Franco and Francesca were not as lucky as when Franco turned the plane, a bullet smashed into the metal strip that held the cockpit cover in place causing it to buckle and slam into Franco's head knocking him out. Francesca felt a sharp pain to the left side of her head. Their transponders somehow were shot from the shock.

"Ow!" Francesca shouted as she held her head. The pain was unbearable but Francesca held strong.

"Franco, my head hurts!" Francesca said. There was no response.

"_Something is wrong, Franco is quiet, what happened_" Francesca thought. Then she felt something wet drip onto her uniform. She looked to her shoulder and saw blood slowing dripping onto her shoulder. She then looked up and saw Franco was unconscious. Then Francesca turned to face the controls to see that Franco's hands slumped off the controls. The plane began to spiral out of control.

"What do I do? I have never flown a plane before…" Francesca said before something in her snapped. She immediately grabbed the controls of the fighter and took it out of its death spiral.

"So you want to play jet? Let's play" A serious Francesca smirked as she engaged the throttle. The engine of the Macchi began to rev as the plane began to chase the Me262. However she went up into the clouds. Pierre and Perrine were now in the sights of the Me262. Perrine noticed something peculiar of the on the Me262. It had a crudely drawn pizza with a Mickey head with the ears. The picture had arms and legs as well. It was familiar to her but she can't remember.

"Where have I seen that before?" Perrine said as she clung onto the Pierre's plane.

"I think we have other things to worry about" Pierre shouted as he tried to avoid the 30 mils on the Me262. It was difficult to outrun the jet. It stuck to Pierre's tail like a fly to a zapper.

"Damn it, got to give Adolf some credit for funding these jets" Pierre uttered.

"Adolf… Adolf…Adolphine, Adolphine Galland had a mascot like what on the jet on her strikers!" Perrine exclaimed.

"So what does that have to do with your Galland? Oh! This is our version of your Galland!" Pierre as he figured out Perrine's light bulb. However before the two Clostermanns could do anything, Franco's plane emerged from the clouds and dived on the jet with guns blazing. It hit the tail of the jet which forced it to turn its attention to the Italian plane.

"Perrine, go to Adolf Galland and get him to stop!" Pierre barked. Perrine was gone in a flash. She began to chase after Adolf's jet. She was amazed to watch the dogfight between the Me262 and the M.C. 202 "Folgore". It was an elegant dance between the two planes if only was not a dance to the death.

"So this is a dogfight" Perrine said as she continued to chase after Adolf.

With Adolf

"Wait, that's an Italian fighter! And damn he is a good one" Adolf said as he chased the Italian fighter plane. He was concentrating on the Italian fighter so much that he did not notice Perrine rolling up to his left side.

"Okay here goes nothing" Perrine whispered as she extended her hand and she knocked on the aircraft.

"What the hell?" Adolf said as he looked around to see what was causing the knocking sound. He then came face to face with Perrine and that shocked him.

"Who the hell are you?" Adolf raised his voice.

"I am Perrine Clostermann, a witch of this world and I know you have questions but they will be answered in due time, now I would like that you disengage from this dogfight, these planes are not your enemy" Perrine said calmly. Adolf wanted to say something but decided to follow her words which were quite persuasive.

"Franco, can you hear me?" Perrine asked.

"This is Francesca here, Franco is out cold and I think I need to get back to base, my left shoulder is covered in blood" Francesca said is a mature voice which surprised Perrine but she recovered her posture.

"Alright then, go on ahead and hurry, his life is literally dripping away" Perrine ordered.

"Roger" Francesca said as she sped off towards Dover.

"Now follow me, and if a Typhoon appears, do not be alarmed, he is a friend" Perrine said. As if on cue, Pierre pulled up into view.

"Hello there, I am Pierre Clostermann and please try to reframe from asking questions until we reach an airbase in Dover, then you can ask away" Pierre said.

"So where are we exactly?" Adolf asked.

"We are over Britannia, and before you ask, all will be explained when we land in Dover base soon" Perrine spoke calmly.

After a few minutes

"Pilot, there is our base, you are to land first" Pierre said. Adolf complied and he landed first followed by Pierre and finally Perrine. Adolf Galland got out of the plane and first thing he saw were half naked girls and four of them was walking towards him. One was a redhead, another had white hair which weird to Adolf and the other two, one tall and one short had black hair. The short one of the black haired girls had blood stain on the left side of her shirt and she wasn't happy.

"Why did you shoot? We weren't even attacking you" the small one barked.

"Francesca, behave!" The redhead snapped.

"Yes, ma'am" Francesca said.

"Sorry about that, sir, she just not happy that her newly found brother was shot" The redhead said.

"So who are you people and why are you all half dressed?" Adolf asked.

"For your first question, I am Lt Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke" Minna introduced herself.

"I am Air General Katherine Litvyak" Katherine stated. Adolf noticed she had a Soviet uniform so he was a little wary of Katherine.

"I am Inspector General Adolphine Galland" Adolphine said rather softly. Adolf was surprised to hear someone with nearly the same name as his. He felt a sisterly aura radiating from the girl.

"That is almost like my name" Adolf exclaimed.

"Okay follow me, if you may, you might recognize a few people" Minna said as she led him to where the other aces were which was around Franco who just coming around. Adolf saw a girl was standing next to a pilot and he saw that she had dog's ears and tail sticking out of her and a blue aura was around her hands it was doing something to the pilot's head. Adolf looked around and he saw three people that he didn't expect to see.

"Furst? Gerd? And Bubi is here as well? Wait is this where you disappeared to, Furst?" Adolf asked.

"No, I arrived here yesterday with these guys" Wolf said as he gestured to the rest of the aces.

"Hey are Rainer and Hans here?" Adolf asked.

"Oh you just missed them, they just left for Africa" Gerhard said.

"They arrived early today" Erich said.

"So who are the rest?" Adolf said. Soon the aces and witches introduced themselves. Adolf was given the explanation of the witches' world and about the witches. He also was given a demonstration of magic abilities.

"Oh okay, does that means I too have magic" Adolf asked.

"Yes you do" Franco said. Adolf saw that Franco's flight suit was bloody on the left side. Yoshika was healing the wound.

"-you lucky bastard, of all the places those 30 mm rounds could have hit, they hit the frame of your cockpit" Colt said.

"Hey, Franco right? Sorry for shooting at you earlier, I didn't know it you, I thought it was a Spitfire" Adolf admitted his mistake.

"Oh it wasn't your fault, you were trying to defend yourself" Franco said as he extended his hand.

"Thank you" Adolf said as he shook Franco's hand.

"And besides if that didn't happen, Francesca won't show her skills as a dogfighter" Franco smiled.

"Aw, it probably nothing to what you are capable off" Francesca said. Adolf smiled at and turned towards Adolphine Galland.

"So you are my counterpart in this world?" Adolf asked.

"Yes…yes I am, Adolf" Adolphine answered shyly. Adolf noticed that Adolphine was shy around him so he decided to act. He moved rather quickly on his feet and wrapped his arms around her. Adolphine was just stunned.

"Why are you so shy, I am in a sense your brother if not twin brother" Adolf said softly. Adolphine was just was stunned that she was easily subdued by the German ace.

"Sorry I am shy, just never had a brother before, I don't know how to feel about this" Adolphine admitted.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything bad to you, and please call me "Dolfi", Adolf is too formal" Adolf said. Just then his stomach rumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't eat for so long" Adolf scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well you are not the only one, I am feeling quite hungry myself" Verochka said

"I will make dinner" Francesca said before she ran towards the kitchen.

"Yoshika, can you come and help?" Francesca called out from the hallway.

"Coming!" Yoshika shouted as she raced for the kitchen.

After Dinner

"That was an excellent! Best spaghetti I had in years!" Adolf said.

"I agree to that!" Chuck said.

"I think the finest in Rossiya are no match to you" Colt said.

"I dare say that you have my mama beat, Francesca" Franco said.

"Well it just so natural to me to cook the spaghetti" Francesca said.

"Now we need to think of a sleeping arrangement because we don't have anymore rooms" Minna said.

"He can stay in my quarters in London" Adolphine said abruptly. All the witches and aces turned toward her and she sulked into her seat.

"Are you sure?" Katherine asked.

"I am okay with it if Dolfi is fine with it" Adolphine said.

"I am fine but how can we get there, you didn't bring strikers?" Adolf asked.

"You forget, we are magic users, we can do anything" Mio said

"Oh, you can take a ride in my jet" Adolf suggested.

"That would be nice but there is only one seat" Adolphine said.

"Don't worry, you can seat on my lap" Adolf said.

"Is that alright? Wouldn't that disturb your flying?" Adolphine asked worried for the safety of her and Adolf.

"No it won't, now let's get ready" Adolf said as he stood up. They soon walked towards the hangar. Then Adolf made sure that his jet had enough fuel for the flight. After a few farewells and sends off, the two Gallands got into the plane and took off into the evening skies. Unbenounced to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and the Joint Fighter Squadron, Adolf Galland wasn't the only ace to get teleported to this world not by a long shot.


	16. Chapter 15 City, Mountains, Same Storm

28th April 1945

Berlin, Germany

It was the end of the Third Reich as the tanks of the Red Army and Rossiyan Army rolled into the ancient city of Berlin. Meanwhile in the skies above, the fighters of the Luftwaffe, Red Army Air Forces and Rossiyan Air Force were engaged in dogfights while bombers and ground attack bombers supported their ground forces. However there were reports of German, Japanese, French, American, Rossiyan, Wilkian, British and even Soviet aces disappearing without a trace since 1942.

"Where are you fascist hordes? I have to repay you for my little Lydia" A Shturmovik pilot said as he scanned the rubble-filled streets for any German armour. Just then a radio message came in.

"Air Marshal Katherov Ivan Litvyak, how long did it take before they noticed that you were not at my HQ?" A man asked over the radio. Katherov I. Litvyak is an experienced ground attack pilot. He joined the Soviet Air Forces in 1939 after his sister; Lydia Litvyak joined the Soviet Air Forces. He has seen a lot of combat since the summer of 1941 to now, the Battle of Berlin. He was one of the most prominent in developing new air-land battle tactics. This is gained the interest of both Marshal Georgy Zhukov and Joseph Stalin. He was soon promoted to Air General in 1942 after the winter counteroffensive then to Air Marshal during the battle of Kursk in 1943. He was disheartened to hear that his sister disappeared in 1943 but he believed that she was still alive as no reports of any crashed planes beginning recovered. He is the type that hates paperwork and prefers to be in cockpit of a ground attack fighter. He has managed to kill 14 planes in his Shturmovik.

"5 minutes, but they didn't give chase because Rudenko said to let me fly as I was more useful in the air then behind a desk" Katherov Litvyak replied.

"Well show them your skills and destroy those panzers" The man chuckled.

"Okay, see you later Georgy" Katherov said.

"See you later, Katherov" Zhukov said as he got off the radio. Just as Katherov placed the radio down, he spots an 88mm gun position firing at T-34s that were trying to advance down the road.

"So you think you stop the might of the Red Army did you?" Katherov said as he lined up his plane with the Eighty Eight and he pressed the trigger. The 23 mm cannons and the 7.62 mm machine guns of the Shturmovik ripped into the street, killing the crew and destroying the gun.

"Ha, ha, ha, another bites the dust, I hope you're out there watching Lydia" Katherov said.

"Why do you always say that last part, did you lose your wife?" The tail gunner asked.

"No, I lost someone even more dear to me, Godowsky" Katherov said as he pulled out of the dive.

"Who was she?" Godowsky asked.

"Do you know Lydia Litvyak?" Katherov asked.

"Do you mean that female ace with 12 kills that got shot down…?" Godowsky said before being interrupted by Katherov.

"They never found her plane or her body!" Katherov snapped.

"Sorry" Godowsky apologized

"Yes that ace, she was my sister if you haven't figured it out now" Katherov said as he glanced towards his left.

"Sorry for your loss, comrade" Godowsky said. Katherov spots two Bf109s bearing down onto his plane. Katherov immediately began evasive manoeuvres to dodge the Bf109s. Godowsky saw the planes and began to fight back.

"Come on, Godowsky, I don't hear that gun firing!" Katherov shouted.

"I am firing, I am firing sir!" Godowsky shouted back. This continued on for 5 minutes with the Bf109s still on Katherov's tail. The rounds were flying along the Shturmovik. Godowsky was losing his nerve.

"_Hell, this is not good! We are going to die, but if I jump out then I will survive but that leave the commander vulnerable…Argh! Screw him! He is nuts anyway!_" Godowsky thought. He then slid the cockpit cover back. However it was rusty so it made a distinctive sound. Katherov heard and glanced back to see Godowsky jump out of the plane.

"Aw, fuck you Godowsky!" Katherov barked. Katherov then decided to do something insane. He flipped the plane so that his right wing faced the ground. He then flew into the streets of Berlin. One of the Germans did not dare follow the Shturmovik but the other was determined to get a kill and followed. The two flew through city streets something just a few metres above the soldiers engaged in combat.

"Man, the look of their faces was priceless" Katherov chuckled as he glanced downwards to see the soldiers be awed to see two planes fly so close to the ground. The Russians waved Katherov on while the Germans either ducked for cover or tried to fire at him with their weapons.

"Alright let's give this Kraut the slip" Katherov as he pulled off some manoeuvres to lose the Bf109 as he turned into to smaller streets. The Bf109 lost him but continued to fly low in the city streets. Katherov then flew out of the city and he spotted the fighter and set him ablaze and a stroke of luck the Bf109 crashed into a Tiger.

"That's one more for the Strafer" Katherov said. Just then his Shturmovik got swallowed by a random storm cloud.

"Now what is this?" Katherov said as he checked his surroundings. Just then the winds began to rock the plane.

"Woah there, easy there girl, easy" Katherov said as he tried to control the aircraft in the strong wind. Just then a light appeared. The light began to come closer.

"Maybe this where Lydia went to" Katherov said as the light swallowed his plane.

14th November 1944

French Alps, France

A lone Avro York labelled _MW126_ was flying over the French Alps. This was a relatively easy task to do unless it was during bad weather.

"Trafford, are you sure we should be flying in this kind of weather?" A lady asked.

"Don't worry Doris, it is going to be alright" A man said.

"Air Marshal Leigh-Mallory, the weather is getting to rough, should we turn back?" The pilot shouted.

"You are pilots of the RAF aren't you? Keep her steady and we will make it" Mallory said.

"What on earth is that?" The co-pilot said pointing to a light in the front.

"Sir, you better see this" The pilot said. Trafford walked up to the cockpit to see what the pilots were seeing. He saw a bright light ahead of the bomber.

"My god" Mallory said. The light intensified and then it swallowed the plane with all 12 of its occupants.


	17. Chapter 16 Cold Engine,Mistaken Identity

25th November 1944

Dover Airbase, Britannia

"Man, I am beat" Chuck said as he plopped down onto the sofa.

"Well we have been doing aerobatic shows and acts all over Gallia and Britannia" Erich said as he sat down.

"So how is the Me262 after they modified it for you, Gerd?" Arthur asked as he turned to Gerhard.

"Well, exterior not so much, however the work they did inside the plane was exceptional! It performs like the designers could only imagine" Gerhard answered as he removed his flight cap.

"Well, what to expect? The scientists and designers here have magic something back in our world is in fairy tales" Colt said.

"That is true" Angenita said.

The Joint Fighter Squadron or now known as the 501st Joint Fighter Wing's Planes Squadron or Strike Fighters had been busy. They were asked to do air shows to keep morale high and teach pilots how to engage neuroi. They also have been taking part in missions with the Strike Witches. They and the witches were given medals for their efforts in saving the B-17 bomber crew. Katherine was promoted to Air Marshal as her brilliant leadership in the war in Europe. The aces were each given a one rank promotion. Minna was promoted to Colonel as it felt awkward for the High Command to have a Lt Colonel giving orders to a Colonel. The aces learnt more about the plot to rid the world military of witches. They expressed hatred for the man and were happy to hear he is a private in the mosquito infested outpost of Northern Borneo.

The winter was not so cold but there was snow. Two days back, the witches and aces were bored and Chuck suggested having a snowball fight with magic but no strikers. It was a fun day in snow with snowball flying all over the place. No one was spared with the game ending with everyone covered with white snow.

They soon found that they had special and for some unique magic abilities which also effects their planes. Erich's magic eye ability was more powerful as he found he could use it in bad weather. Gerhard has the magic ability of super strength like Gertrude only his was stronger which allows for heavy attachments on his jet. Wolf's Area Scan has already known to have a wider range and is more sensitive. Franco has the ability to create miniature suns from the guns of his plane and fire them at the neuroi. Eino has the ability of Magic Antenna although his was dark blue in colour instead of green and it had a bigger range, double that of Sanya's. Lydia's magic ability was unique, which was her eyes changes from blue to green and when this happens she has excellent night vision, she calls it Zelenyy glaz (which is Green Eye in Orussian or Russian). Chuck's ability was that he can fly at the speed of sound in any aircraft, he tried this on a Swordfish and it worked. Pierre's ability is Eruption as he calls it which allows him to increase the explosive power of his rounds. Arthur has Lynette's ability only more powerful as he can stabilize his cannon fire. Sakai has the magic ability of Foresight and his was more accurate and could see further into the future. Muto's healing magic is comparable to Yoshika but Yoshika has him beat. Colt had Colita's magic ability; Ballistic Lock On which meant his rounds would hit dead on target all the time. Verochka has Vera's ability, Fire which she loves to use.

Some of the routine things that usually occur around the base have been changed since the arrival of the aces. Sanya no longer fly alone in night patrol as Lydia has her magic ability and soon Lydia became the first ace to shoot down a neuroi at night. Sakai joins Mio in her morning exercises. Erich and Gerhard went jogging in the morning. Muto would be either in sea swimming or doing some exercises near the where Mio and Sakai trained. Chuck would be in the hangar with Shirley in modifying or maintaining their machines where Colt and Colita could be seen maintaining the weapons of the warplanes or the witches' weapons. Verochka and Vera are often seen on the tarmac, either sketching or painting the landscape. Angenita would go with Annerie to take care of the two young children on the base. Franco usually lazes around the base but he usually goes fishing in the afternoon, Francesca now joins him but usually she sleeps next to him. Pierre usually is reading a book in the common room while Arthur is helping out with Lynette and Yoshika do some of the chores. Eino usually at the sauna just relaxing while singing some Finnish songs. Wolf is usually found in Minna's office doing paperwork with her.

That night

Lydia and Sanya were out on their usual night patrol. It was a relatively quiet night other than the drone of Lydia's plane and Sanya's strikers. Lydia's plane was hard to see as she has painted the plane black just in case anyone was going to be hostile; she was going to be harder to spot.

"It is sure is peaceful and beautiful, I should have asked for night flying then I could have enjoyed the beautiful night skies" Lydia sighed. Sanya giggled at her counterpart's comment.

"Well it can get lonely, flying up here alone" Sanya said.

"That is true" Lydia said.

"But it was nice to have you here, it has been less lonely with you, thank you comrade Lydia" Sanya smiled.

"No, no, I should thank you for showing me the perks of night flying" Lydia laughed. Just then a radio call came in.

"Hello, is there anyone there? This is Air Marshal Katherov Ivan Litvyak to anyone out there, can you come and guide me to an airbase or I will be landing the sea" A voice said. Before the two night witches can respond, another radio message came in.

"This is radar team to Sanya and Lydia, we have detected an unidentified aircraft to the southeast of you, and can you investigate and report?" The radar team radioed.

"Alright, radar team, we are going to investigate the unidentified aircraft" Lydia said. Soon the two witches flew toward the unidentified plane.

"Is that a Shturmovik?" Sanya said pointing to the plane.

"Wait, I know that plane, it can't be…" Lydia said as she looked at the plane.

"What's wrong, Lydia?" Sanya asked.

"That is my brother's Shturmovik! I would recognize it anywhere!" Lydia said as she began close the distance between her and the Shturmovik.

"Wait for me! I want to meet him as well!" Sanya called out as she chased after Lydia.

"This is Katherov Litvyak to the plane that coming towards me, who are you?" Katherov asked.

"Katherov, it is me Lydia!" Lydia shouted as she circled around Katherov.

"Lydia, is that you? My god, it is you!" Katherov said as he turned his plane around and chased after Lydia.

"Oh my god, I missed you" Lydia said.

"I missed you too, so is this where you have been for all this time?" Katherov asked.

"I have only been here for 4 days" Lydia asked.

"But you disappeared back in 1943!" Katherov asked.

"Interesting, now let's get to base so we can tell you about this world" Lydia said as she turned her plane towards Dover air base.

"Lydia, you forgot about me" Sanya said as she to the group.

"Who is this cute little one, Lydia?" Katherov asked as he saw Sanya come closer.

"Oh sorry you two, Katherov, this is Sanya Vladimirovna Litvyak, and Sanya, this is Katherov Ivan Litvyak" Lydia said.

"You have nearly the same name as Lydia!" Katherov exclaimed.

"So Katherine does have a counterpart" Sanya muttered.

"Alright let's get back to base" Lydia said. The three Litvyaks continued to fly in the sky just to finish up the patrol. While on the night patrol flight, Sanya and Lydia explained about witches, the world, neuroi, how she and a few other aces arrived and how they gained magic powers. Katherov was surprised to hear that his sister and a few other aces had been teleported to this world and have gained new powers.

"So do I have magic?" Katherov asked.

"I think you do but we don't know what it is? Hey there is frost forming on your nose!" Lydia said.

"Huh? Hey my engine temperature is decreasing" Katherov said as he noticed that his engine temperature indicator was decreasing to cold. Lydia and Sanya watched helplessly as frost formed around the front of the plane and the leading edges of the wings. Katherov tried to rev the engine and surprisingly it revved.

"That is odd, my engine temperature is low but my engine isn't dying in fact, it can rev... my magic ability must be related to ice!" Katherov exclaimed.

"That would explain why you are still flying" Lydia said.

"That was fast! It took Gerhard two days to find his magic ability" Sanya pointed out.

"This is so amazing!" Katherov said.

"Why don't you cancel your magic unless you want to pass out from exhaustion" Sanya suggested.

"Alright, Sanya" Katherov said as he deactivated his ability. The frost on his plane began to melt away and his engine warmed back up.

Then they noticed that the sky was becoming brighter.

"Hey it's sunrise *yawn*" Sanya said.

"Look like someone is tired *yawn*, me too as well, let's finish up this patrol" Lydia said.

"Well who wouldn't after being up for so long" Katherov said. Soon they all headed for the 501st's home base.

"Wow, I have never seen a base so majestic, do we have royalty?" Katherov asked.

"No we don't but thank you for the compliment" Sanya said. The three Litvyaks soon began to descend to runway with Katherov first, then Sanya and finally Lydia's plane touched the tarmac. In the hangar, there was Katherine who had just walked in the hangar and she saw a plane which she has loved more than anything in the world other than her husband. Just then the plane came to a standstill and a man in an Air Marshal's uniform exited out of the plane. He brushes himself and checks his attire.

"Katherov! You wore that while you flew?" Lydia said.

"You know me, Lydia, I hate paperwork and besides I learnt not to try change because I get caught easily so I go into the air with this on most of the time" Katherov said.

"Katherov?" Katherine said. The Air Marshal turned to face Katherine and he saluted.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there, I am Air Marshal Katherov Ivan Litvyak older brother of Lydia Litvyak" Katherov smiled.

"I am Air Marshal Katherine Litvyak, older sister of Sanya Litvyak, are you...?" Katherine asked.

"Yes I am my world's counterpart of you" Katherov said. Katherine was surprised but she was happy to hear that she had a counterpart in the aces' world and a charming one at that.

"We are going to bed okay" Lydia said as she piggybacked a sleeping Sanya.

"Okay, go have a good rest then" Katherine said.

"Is it okay I go rest as well?" Katherov asked.

"You can sleep in my room, I have an extra bed in there, just look for the room that has a flag on it" Katherine said.

"Thank you, comrade" Katherov said. He then disappears from the hangar.

Soon the witches were awake with the exclusion of Sanya but the aces were still asleep as they were tired from a few neuroi engagements. They were in the hangar because they spotted an Air Marshal walk into Katherine' room.

"Who is the man that went into your room, Katherine?" Minna said.

"That was Air Marshal Katherov Ivan Litvyak, he is the aces' world version of me, and he was found by Lydia and Sanya during their night patrol" Katherine said.

"What is that plane?" Erica asked.

"That is an IL-2 "Shturmovik" Ilyushin ground attack fighter" Katherine answered.

"This is the radar team, we have spotted another unidentified aircraft to the south of the base" The radar team said.

"This is Katherine Litvyak, Me and the 501st witches will investigate the aircraft" Katherine said.

"Are you all ready to investigate?" Katherine asked.

"Yes we are" The witches said as they got ready to battle. The witches soon were in the air. They headed south toward where the unidentified plane was located.

After flying for 7 minutes, the witches soon encountered the plane. Lynette recognized it immediately.

"It's an Avro York!" Lynette exclaimed.

"Wait, only a few of those were ever built so why is this one doing out over the sea?" Erica asked.

"Maybe it is from the other world?" Eila suggested.

"That would make sense" Minna said.

"We'll see about that" Colita said.

"Wait I am picking up radio messages" Shirley said.

"What on earth are those things?" A voice said.

"They look like girls with something encasing their legs" Another voice said but this one sounded familiar to the witches.

"Hey that second voice sounds familiar" Francesca said.

"Yes it does" Katherine said.

"Alright let's get this transport plane to our base" Mio said.

"This is Lt Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing to transport aircraft MW126, please follow the girls with the encasing to our base" Minna said. There was silence from the York but soon they responded.

"This is MW126 to Lt Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, we will comply, just treat us accordingly" The pilot radioed. The witches led the plane to their airbase. Soon the Avro York came in to land before the witches landed. Arthur had just woken up and was in the hangar of the Dover airbase, when he saw the York land.

Inside the Avro York

"Get ready to disembark" Mallory said as he checked his uniform.

"Are you sure it is safe, dear?" Doris asked as she stood up.

"It will be okay, Doris, just stay in the plane until it is safe" Mallory said.

"Sir the crew is ready and plane is just fine" the pilot said as he walked up to Mallory.

"Alright let's meet our escorts shall we?" Mallory said as he walked to door. He opened the door and hopped off. He checked his uniform.

"Trevor Maloney? How the hell did you get your rank back?" A harsh female voice snapped. Mallory was surprised to hear a Russian lady barking at him. He looks up to see a lady standing in front of him. She had an Air Marshal's uniform but she only had the upper body part of the uniform. He could see that the rest of the girls there were in same state of uniform.

"Trevor Maloney? Who is that and who are you?" Mallory asked as he looked up toward the Air Marshal standing in front of him. He noticed a male pilot was walking towards the area.

"Don't play dumb with me, Maloney! I am Air Marshal Katherine Litvyak, the witch you tried to get sacked! You thought you could come back here and try your little project again but too bad we intercepted you" Katherine growled as she stepped forward. She had a deep hatred for Trevor Maloney not for threatening her sister's life but his male chauvinistic mentality and belief that war is only for men. Mallory could see that the girls were not very happy.

"I have no idea what are you talking about?" Mallory said as he stepped back while raising his hands in the air.

"Commander Katherine! I think you have the wrong man" The pilot said.

"What makes you say that, Arthur? This is Trevor Maloney, the bastard that tried to get rid off us, witches" Katherine snapped.

"You have mistaken him for the Trevor and besides how could Trevor be here with his rank so fast within months of his demotion?" Arthur asked. Katherine and the witches stopped to think about Arthur just said.

"Katherine, what Arthur says has a lot sense to it, even Trevor can't get his rank back so fast without us knowing of it" Minna said.

"Alright, I will give him the benefit of the doubt but if he tries to destroys the JFWs he is not going to see daylight the next day" Katherine sighed. Mallory was uneasy with the aggressive nature of Katherine. The witches began to walk away; only Katherine, Minna, Mio and Arthur were left to deal with Mallory and the transport plane's crew.

"Well this is a first for me but thank you for defusing the situation there young man" Mallory said as he extended his hand.

"No need for thanks, I just didn't want a fight to break out here on the tarmac" Arthur said.

"What is your name, son?" Mallory asked.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners? I am Captain Arthur Bishop" Arthur introduced himself. Mallory was surprised.

"Bishop? Are you by any chance related to William Avery Bishop?" Mallory asked.

"He is my father, why? Is he fine?" Arthur asked.

"He is just fine but he is not so happy to hear that you were reported missing" Mallory said.

"Oh, at least dad is fine" Arthur smiled.

"Well, he did say that even if you were missing, he is still proud of you" Mallory patted Arthur's shoulder.

"Excuse me for asking but what is your name?" Arthur asked.

"Oh sorry it slipped my mind, I am Air Chief Marshal Trafford Leigh Mallory of the British Royal Air Force" Mallory smiled. Arthur saluted him.

"It is an honour to meet you sir" Arthur said.

"At ease, Captain Bishop" Mallory said.

"Trafford, is it safe to come out?" A female voice came from the plane. Katherine, Minna and Mio turned to the source of the voice.

"Yes it is, Doris dear, just be prepared for you are about to see" Mallory said. Just then a middle aged British lady steps off the plane.

"Thank god, you are safe, I was getting scared when they were barking at you" Doris said.

"Who is that?" Minna asked.

"I am Doris Mallory, this man's wife" Doris said.

"Mio" Minna stated.

"She is telling the truth" Mio said.

"One quick question" Doris said.

"What is it?" Katherine asked.

"Why are you not wearing any pants or skirts?" Doris asked.

"I will explain" Arthur said. Arthur began to explain the whole story of the witches' world and how he and some aces and Mallory and his spouse were transported to the world. He then informed the two about the burden of the witches and how a man by the name of Trevor Maloney tried to rid of witches because they were girls and he believed girls should be at school not on the frontlines.

"Now who in their right mind would do something like that?" Mallory said.

"Huh?" escaped from Mio's mouth.

"Hey, Minna do you have a picture of Trevor Maloney?" Arthur asked.

"Just a second" Minna said before she ran to find a photo of Trevor. After a few minutes later, Minna returned with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Here is the photo" Minna said as she gave the photo to Arthur.

"Thank you, commander Minna" Arthur said.

"You are welcome" Minna said.

"Here sir" Arthur said as he gave the picture to Mallory but before he could see the picture, his wife swiped the picture and she examined the photo.

"My, if I wasn't your wife, I would have mistaken this man as you" Doris stated. Arthur and Mallory looked at the photograph. Soon Katherine, Minna and Mio out of curiosity looked at the photo as well. They were surprised to see the uncanny similarity.

"Oh my" Katherine said.

"They look so similar" Mio said.

"Wait, does that mean that Trevor Maloney is this world version of you, sir?" Arthur asked.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Mallory asked. Just the Wolf and Sakai walked up to the group.

"Hey what is this transport plane doing... oh hello there sir" Sakai said.

"Before you act, we are not your enemies" Wolf said but his hand was hovering over his Walther P-38 just in case things became hot.

"Well, talk about perfect timing" Arthur said.

"What do you mean by perfect timing, Arthur?" Katherine asked.

"Now it would be easier for me to explain to sir Mallory and his wife about your world's version of some our people" Arthur said.

"What do you mean by this world version of some of our people?" Doris asked.

"Okay, listen to me closely, this is Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke and this Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke" Arthur pointed to Wolf and Minna.

"And this is Sakai Saburo and this Mio Sakamoto, now what is similar with them?" Arthur asked.

"Their names are similar" Mallory pointed out.

"Exactly, this is because they are technically are the same person" Arthur said.

"Okay, what you are telling me is that the witches here are technically their version of our aces?" Mallory asked.

"Yes that is true" Arthur answered.

"If that is case, I am sorry, girls" Mallory said.

"What?" Katherine, Minna and Mio exclaimed. Mallory, Wolf, Sakai, Arthur and Doris cringed from the loud voice of the witches.

"Why, what is wrong?" Doris asked.

"Why are you saying sorry for?" Minna asked.

"I am sorry for what my counterpart have done to you witches because to remove you from the equation then we wouldn't be here having this conversation and the world would be ablaze" Mallory answered.

"We should be sorry for assume that you were Trevor Maloney" Katherine said.

"Well I do look like the man heck even I could have mistaken me as him if I were you" Mallory joked. The group laughed. Just then Wolf and Arthur's stomachs growled, the two just laughed sheepishly.

"Can we eat breakfast? The reason Sakai and I came is to call you to breakfast" Wolf said.

"Which includes you two as well, sir and ma'am" Sakai said while he gestured to Mallory and his wife.

"Why thank you for the invitation" Doris said.

"Don't worry, we will get something for you air crew, just wait okay" Arthur said.

"Okay, we will wait" The pilot said.

The magic users, the Air Chief Marshal and his wife walked into the mess hall.

Mess hall of the Dover base

The mess hall has been modified to accommodate the increased number of fighting crew and in case there were a few guests. After the arrival of the aces, the base of the Strike Witches had been modified to cope with the increase in number of fighting men such as the hangar's extension.

Right now the witches and the aces that are awake were eating breakfast. Just then the group from the runway arrived in the mess hall. The witches were surprised to see Mallory there with a mysterious woman.

"Why is Maloney here?" Getrude asked.

"Getrude don't assume this man is that asshole" Katherine said.

"I knew there was something different about this man" Colita said.

"Alright listen up, witches and aces; this is Air Chief Marshal Trafford Leigh Mallory and his wife, Doris Mallory, so he is not Maloney" Minna said.

"Sorry for thinking you were Maloney" Getrude admitted. The other witches, one after the other apologized for their unfriendly attitude to him.

"So who are you all?" Mallory asked.

"Well I am..." The aces began to introduce themselves. Just after the aces introduced themselves, Katherov walked in and everyone turned to look at him. His shirt was unbuttoned and he had a Papasha slung over his right shoulder. He had his peaked cap sat informally on his head.

"What? Is something wrong?" Katherov asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Minna said with a raised voice. Katherov just stood there only to fix the cap on his head. Just then Katherine snapped her fingers.

"Oh! This is Air Marshal Katherov Ivan Litvyak, older brother of Lydia Litvyak and he is the aces' world version of me" Katherine introduced.

"Good day, comrades, as you know, I am Katherov Litvyak at your service" Katherov bowed. Soon the aces and the witches had their breakfast. Arthur did remember of the flight crew. The day went by relatively normal although there was a neuroi attack. Katherov got to test out his new ice magic. Later Mallory, his wife and their plane headed for London so Mallory could be of use for the Allied Forces. They as the brass were at first quite surprised to see him as he looked like Maloney but they soon learnt of how different the two people were.


	18. Chapter 17 Powers, Birthdays & Soccer!

Five months later...

25th April 1945

Erich's Jurnal Entry

It has been 5 months since me and the members of the Joint Fighter Squadron came to this world. We had been fighting the neuroi for quite some time and it always a surprise to see the shapes and number of the neuroi. We had a count on how many neuroi we destroyed and apparently I had the highest at 154 neuroi destroyed with Colt being second with 103 to his tally. Well I didn't expect that, I thought I destroyed at most 50 neuroi. The rest of the aces said that I was too humble for my own good but I was only doing my job.

Meanwhile on another topic, the research to find a way to return the aces back to their home world has been progressing steadily for the past months as Ursula informs us. Meanwhile, new strikers and aircraft began to pop up in the witches' world such as the Me262, the Gloster Meteor, the MiG-9, the P-80 Shooting Star, the Sky Lancer and many more. I remembered seeing a few helicopters appear in the skies. I had a go in flying one and man it was thrilling but give me a cockpit of a fighter anytime because that chopper was slow!

A few other aces joined us in this world, like Hans Rudel, Gunther Rall, Aleksandr Porkryshkin, Sadako Uneda, Noashi Kanno, Joseph Trevor, Walter Krupinski and Edmund Roβmann who all came on the 2nd April. I found this funny as they arrived just as the 502ndJFWand Hanna Rudel were over for a visit to meet us. We had a long speech on the witches world, magic, neuroi and etc. I was glad to see old Edmund again because he was one of my mentors and it was nice to see him getting along his witch counterpart, Edytha Roβmann and damn quickly at that. Then was Walter Krupinski who is an old friend of mine and Waltrud Krupinski, they became close friends in I swear to god in seconds. Joseph and Josephine Trevor were quite shy too each other but they soon got along with each other. Naoe and Noashi were soon friends and got into trouble very fast in that they tried to strafe a cow in a field nearby. Later that day, the 502nd Witches and their ace counterparts left for Petersburg. Hanna and Hans Rudel took off for Suomus since Hanna was stationed there. Hans's rear gunner somehow fell out of the plane so that meant free space for Hanna which also means she doesn't need to use her strikers to fly back to her base.

Well a few things have happened around the base well from what I noticed; Eino and Lydia were getting closer together and apparently Katherov approves of it as he didn't do anything about it. I found out that in early 1944, Katherov decided to marry as he had promised Lydia that he would marry in 1944. I felt happy for them but it reminds me of my wife, oh how I miss my wife, Ursula's beautiful smile... Anyhow moving back to current events, Eino and Lydia promised not to show their affection in the general areas for they knew some of the aces were married so they didn't want to cause grief for them. Also because most of the witches were single but they had a fear that Eila might get to close to Sanya but luckily for us only physical pain is felt by our counterpart.

Now on the topic of injuries, now there hasn't been much injury to us but at least everyone had been injured. I think I had the most injury or was it Muto? Can't remember but yeah me and that Jap had been hit once too many. Thank god we had Yoshika and Muto around or we would have been out of action. Those two are a vital asset to our team. They saved me from dying when a chuck of white fragment hit my cockpit which shattered the glass. I had glass shards all over my upper body and the scars are still there.

Another thing I notice is that the pay is good here well maybe because of the hazard you have to deal with. Our pay is paid is gold because we were unsure that when we went back, the currency we had back in our world would still be in use as we found out that our world is still moving on. The amount of paperwork me and Wolf have to do is just astronomical. I have new respect for Minna and Katherine because they have been doing this for a long time. Now about birthdays, we celebrated a few during the five months. Let's see... there were Francesca and Franco's birthday in December and a day before Christmas too so that meant two presents for them each. When January came, we had Colita, Colt, Vera, Verochka, Annerie and Angenita's birthday and they were quite alright. In February, we had Shirley, Chuck, Eila, Eino, Perrine and Pierre's birthday. Chuck was nice enough to let Shirley to take his plane for a spin. Eino spent his birthday in sauna with Lydia while Eila hung out with Sanya for the day. Pierre and Perrine were in Paris for their birthday. We then celebrated Minna and Wolf's birthday came in early March so decided to send them to London for some R&R. Then there were Gertrude and Gerhard's birthday also in March and we had a surprise for Trude as we excluding Gerhard went to the hospital where her sister was recovering in, then had Muto heal her as much as possible then we brought her back to base stopping at a few shops along the way. We then hid her in Eino and my room until lunch. When lunch came the plan came to life.

Flashback...

Erich's POV

"Hey there Gertrude, so how is your birthday so far?" I asked.

"It is fine so far but it would nice if Christ was here" Gertrude answered as she glanced out of the window. Gerhard was seated in front of me and he was as clueless as Gertrude and the rest of the witches in what we had planned for them.

"That can be arranged" I said before I took a spoonful of fried rice. Gertrude looked at me with a puzzled face.

"What do you mean by that?" Gertrude asked.

"Hey, Eino can you bring the "present" in please?" I said.

"Alright, come along little one" Eino said as he walked into the mess hall with a young little girl. The witches immediately froze when they saw who it was. It was a young girl who was in a Karlslander private's uniform that just her size. She looked like Yoshika but she had Gertrude's brown eyes. Gertrude was just stunned to see her sister up and running heck she was surprised to see her at all. The girl looked shy but when she saw Gertrude, she ran to her and hugged her.

"Happy birthday sis!" the young girl shouted as she hugged Gertrude.

"Chris? I thought you were recovering in hospital?" Gertrude asked.

"I was until a bunch of officers came to my room and one of them began to heal me, then they brought me out of the hospital and we went to a few stores before we came here" Christ answered.

"Who were the... it was your idea, wasn't it Erich" Gertrude said. Gerhard had walked up to see Christiane and he was amazed to see how cute she looked.

"I have no idea what are you talking about?" I smiled but I knew what was going on.

"So that's why's why you wanted to take the Deuce and a half" Minna said.

"How did you heal her?" Mio asked.

"Well, Muto here may not have Yoshika's super healing magic but he does a powerful healing magic so he healed Christiane here for you two" Sakai answered.

"Thank you, Muto" Gertrude thanked him.

"Once again, the genius of the skies has done it again" Sakai smiled.

"Ah come on, anyone would do it" Muto said. The birthday was a memorable as Gertrude and Gerhard had a field day with Christiane which included a ride on Gerhard's jet. Christiane was a happy girl at the end of the day.

End of Flashback

So now Gertrude and Christiane were united once more. Christiane now stays in the base with Gertrude. Erica had to clear up her side of her room a bit so not to offend Gertrude and Christiane. Gerhard showed his loving side when Christiane is around. He acts like she is his daughter. Then Erica's and my birthday came in mid-April and that was nothing much happened until somebody or to precise something decided to crash the party. A neuroi popped out and was attacking the town of Dover. I somehow broke my leg trying to scramble to my plane. Erica ignored the pain and jumped into my plane and she took off. I watched her took off while I sat on the raised platform in the hangar nursing my broken leg. Unknown to the witches and the other aces, I have been teaching Erica how to fly the Bf109 as much as I could. She learnt rather quickly and within 2 weeks, she was able to keep up with me. She sometimes is able to outmanoeuvre me but I didn't get those 352 kills by strafing airbases. Now she is flying in my Bf109 to face the neuroi, the other witches got into the air without noticing that I was not in my Bf109 and Erica was not in to be seen. Erica got the kill and she used my style of attack which is gets in close until the enemy fills up the windscreen. I felt proud that Erica was now a good pilot. It then hit me; Erica is the first ever witch to shoot down a neuroi using a plane.

Well that is for all for the day, we are going to play some soccer now so bye...

1700hrs that day

"Hey, are you girls ready?" Chuck asked as he checked his boots. The aces went to London and bought some sport gear just in case they were bored. They also bought some PT gear for the girls. The girls were a bit clueless about soccer except for surprisingly Sanya, Katherine, Lynette, Colita, Vera, Yoshika and Mio. So for the rest, the aces gave a brief but detailed explanation on soccer or football.

"Yeah, we are ready" Shirley answered as she stood up.

"Remember no magic" Pierre reminded.

"Yes, no magic, we remember" Yoshika said.

"Alright let's get started then" Katherov said before he whistled. The witches kicked off the game. Shirley was leading the push towards the goal but in her way was Gerhard, Wolf and Eino and they were stopped that attempt. Gerhard, who had the ball then past the ball to Erich, who dribbled a few times before passing the ball to Franco, who then past the ball over to Sakai. Sakai and Muto pushed forward with the ball on the right. The witches being new to the game made a novice mistake that is they focused only on the player or players with the ball. The witches failed to see Lydia and Pierre sneak in from the left.

"You are surrounded, there's no where for you to go" Mio exclaimed. Sakai and Muto were surrounded by Mio, Minna, Perrine, Eila, Francesca, Lynette, Erica, Yoshika and Sanya.

"That is what you think!" Muto challenged. He then kicked the ball up into the sky. The witches tried to get the ball but Sakai jumped and headed the ball to Lydia. She stopped the ball with her chest and she then passed the ball to Pierre. Pierre then got the ball and kicked it into the goal. Gertrude who was the goalkeeper was focused on Sakai and Muto; she failed to see Pierre with the ball until the eleventh hour. The game went until 6:30 pm. with the score being 5-4 to surprisingly the witches. Everyone was muddy but they had fun. After they washed up, they had an eventless evening after dinner, Lydia and Sanya went up into the air for their usual night patrol.


	19. Chapter 18 The Finale and the Epilogues

30th April 1945

Five days after the football game. All the aces including those that arrived during the Afrika Witches and Brave Witches' visit which was 5 months and 4 months ago respectively were at the Strike Witches' Base. The 502nd JFW witches were there to send off the aces they have befriended. The Afrika Witches were not there as there was a major battle was underway in North Africa. Hanna Rudel was there as well. Air Chief Marshal Trafford Leigh Mallory, his wife and the Avro York crew were there as well. Ursula has found a way to return the aces back to their world. Right now she and a few officials were on their way to Dover. The aces were excited to be able to return back to their world however they were sad as they now had to leave their newly made friends. However the neuroi were not going to make this return flight an easy one.

"Well looks like it the end of the Joint Fighter Squadron" Katherov said sadly.

"At least we had a blast, I hope we can meet again" Katherine said.

"It has been fun to have you guys around...wow I didn't expect to say that" Minna said.

"Well nothing last in the face of time, commander" Yoshika stated.

"That is true, Yoshika, but you have to admit that it was a swell time with them" Colita

"I'll miss you, Erich, don't forget me" Erica hugged Erich.

"I won't forget you beside you were like a sister I never had" Erich smiled.

"Friends may come and go, but their memory will stay with us till the day we die" Perrine said philosophically.

"I now wonder; how are we going to go on with our jobs? We are on opposing front" Aleksandr asked.

"Don't worry, we will find a way to keep in touch with each other" Gunther said.

"I hope get to see you again" Josephine said softly.

"Don't worry, Josephine, I am always by in your heart" Joseph said.

"Do you seriously have to go?" Naoe asked as she clutched onto Noashi's flight suit. There was a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry Naoe but I want to see my family again but I won't forget you" Noashi ruffled Naoe's hair.

"Okay" Naoe said softly. The other 502nd girls were surprised to hear her like that.

"And besides, someone has to raise hell over the Pacific" Noashi smiled although he had a feeling the war was over by the time they return.

Suddenly the air raid siren went off. Everyone was surprised by the siren but they instinctively got into their planes or strikers and flew out.

"This is Radar team of Dover Airbase to all witches and wizards; there have been a sighting a neuroi by the HMS Belfast just entering the airspace from the mouth of the English Channel from the North Atlantic. We are now picking up it on our radar. It is a big one" The radar operator relayed.

"Roger, all units get ready for some combat" Minna said.

"Bloody hell" The radar operator said.

"What is the matter, Mike?" Chuck asked.

"There is one,no!Two more neuroi craft on radar and they are all big!" Mike said. Suddenly another radio transmission came in and this one was more desperate.

"This is Karane Twelve to any allied fighters and witches in the area! We need immediate assistance! We are attack by three very large neuroi! We have important personnel and equipment" A pilot barked into the radio.

"That's our cue!" Walter said.

"This will be our final battle in this world so let's make it our finest!" Sadako solemnly stated.

"What are the important personnel and equipment on the plane? Scheiße! My sis is probably on that plane!" Erica shouted as she began to race towards.

"Shit! Alright let's get to that transport plane! Schnell!" Erich said as he revved up his plane.

"This the radar team again, we just a message from the HMS Belfast. Wait you can't be serious? Bloody hell" Mike said.

"This is commander Minna, what is the matter?" Minna asked.

"The spotter on the HMS Belfast reports that the three neuroi are destroyers probably Battle class... Wait! The Britannian Royal Navy lost 3 Battle-class destroyers when neuroi raided Scapa Flow! These must be the missing destroyers!" Mike replied.

"Destroyers? This going to be a tough battle" Edmund said.

"There is nothing a witch or wizard can't do!" Mio exclaimed.

"Amen to that!" Muto said. Soon the aces and witches soon reached the area. In front of them was a lone Ju 290 that was being gunned down by three neuroified ships.

"Alright let's sink those destroyers!" Rudel shouted.

"My cannons are ready to drop some neuroi" Katherov said.

"All pilots and witches, commence attack on the destroyers!" Wolf ordered. The air combatant attacked the neuroified destroyers. They had split up to engage the neuroi. Erich found that this was not effective so he decided to concentrate on the destroyer nearest to the transport plane.

"Banzai! Eat lead neuroi scum!" Noashi shouted as he strafe down one of the destroyer.

"Viva le Liberty!" Pierre hollered as he fired rockets into the neuroi.

"For the pride of the fatherland, you must be slain!" Edmund growled.

"There is a point you shall not pass and this is the point!" Sakai snapped as he fired into the 'bridge' of one of the destroyer.

"Damn it we are not doing a scratch on them! Everyone! Concentrate fire on the destroyer nearest to the transport plane" Erich barked.

"Roger!" Chuck replied.

"Tally-ho!" Arthur responded.

"Wilco" Aleksandr said.

"Da!" Lydia radioed.

"Ja!" Gerhard answered.

"Okay" The rest of the witches and wizards replied as they swarmed the first destroyer. The destroyer was firing beams in an effort in trying to swat away the aviators. Now the damage could be seen as the destroyer began to fall apart.

"Alright we got it on the ropes!" Shirley said.

"Let's finish it off then!" Hans-J cheered.

"Strafing is underway" Hanna stated as she strafed the destroyer's aft.

"Bombs away!" Hans U announced as he dived on the ship's bridge. Erich decided to use his magic eye to locate the core. He scanned the ship and after doing that twice, he found the core in the forward magazine of the lead destroyer and it was the same in the other neuroified ships.

"Everyone! Concentrate fire on the bow of the ship! The core is there!" Erich shouted.

"You heard the man! Concentrate fire forward of the bridge!" Mio roared.

"Brave Witches! Let's break that bow!" Gundula barked.

"Wilco!" The other witches responded. Soon the neuroi core was exposed and Sadako fired the shot that destroyed the neuroi. The destroyer began to split into two before it exploded into a shower of fragments. The explosion damaged the two other destroyers.

"Alright! We destroyed that motherfucker!" Pierre said.

"Now there are two destroyers left" Lydia said.

"So let's destroy the rest then" Aleksandra said. The aces and witches and began to pounce on the enemy. The Strike Witches and their ace versions focused on the destroyer on the left while the Brave Witches and their aces versions focused on the destroyer on the right. Hanna Rudel, Hans Rudel, Hans-Joachim Marseille, and Rainer Pottgen were flying top cover just in case any other neuroi decided to crash the party. It somehow became a competition to see with fighter wing is the better one at destroying neuroi. The Strike Witches succeeded in winning the competition by a few seconds.

Soon the destroyers crumbled under the combined might of the witches and aces. The fliers cheered.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!We won!" Franco cheered as he did a loop de loop.

"Yahoo! We'd done it!" Chuck hollered as he did a victory spin.

"We defeated the monsters!" Pierre smiled as he twirled a few times.

"Yay! We did it! We did it!" Francesca cheered.

"This is Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke to all witches and aces, excellent work on defeating the neuroi destroyers, now let's get back to base" Minna radioed.

The aviators headed for the Dover air base, just to see the Ju 290 begin to land on the runway. Soon the aces and witches begin to descend and land on the runway. It was a bit difficult as there were two big airplanes on shoulders of the runway namely the Avro York MW126 and the Ju 290 Karane 12.

The aces and the witches stopped their planes in the hangar. The cargo door of the Ju 290 opened and out came Ursula Hartmann with a few other officials with a few boxes filled with equipment.

"Nice to see you but i fear this is our last" Erich said as he hugged Ursula.

"Well it looks so, but your wife misses you and so is true that you miss your wife and we can't have that" Ursula replied.

"Sis!" Erica said as she hugged Ursula as well.

"Nice to see you too as well, Erica" Ursula smiled.

"Ma'am, we are ready to start the operation" a scientist said.

"Alright let's get the operation started" Ursula said.

"So how are we going to do this?" Wolf asked.

"We did our research and we discovered this book in the Library of Congress in Washington D.C." Ursula pulled out a rather large book from a box. It looked old.

"We looked through the book thoroughly and we found this spell" Ursula said as she showed the spell that would in the best conditions send them back to their world while on the other end of the stick, well it was best not to think what could happen.

"So how do we use this spell?" Minna asked.

"We need all the witches of the 501st JFW here, if that is possible?" Ursula asked.

"All witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing! Get here now!" Minna ordered. The witches of the 501st quickly scrambled to where Minna, Wolf, Erica, Erich, Gunther and Ursula were. Katherine came along as well just to see what her sister is needed.

"All witches present and accounted for" Mio said.

"Alright, now that we are all here what do we need to do?" Minna asked.

"We need you 14 to recite this spell so a portal can be opened" Ursula asked.

"Why us only?" Yoshika asked.

"We have determined that only the witches with the strongest connection to their counterpart can open the portal" Ursula explained.

"So how long does the portal last?" Eila asked.

"It will last as long as there is still someone from the other world here it would not close and do not worry you do not need to keep the spell going, it is self-sustaining so we do not need to worry about it suddenly closing.

"Okay" Eila nodded.

"Okay let's get this spell started" Gertrude said.

"Better we do it fast or I will be crying up a flood" Vera joked.

"I'll miss you all" Lynette said sadly.

"Oh wait before we start, I have something for all you aces" Ursula said.

"All fighter pilots! Haul ass to where Air Marshal Katherine Litvyak is located pronto!" Wolf hollered. The aces raced out of the hanger to the already large crowd. The other witches also follow to see why the aces were now gathered there.

"What is it?" Noashi asked.

"We are all here" Colt said

"There is something Ursula wants to say to us" Wolf answered.

"Alright, I know that will this operation will send you guys back to your world but this would mean that would mean that you will no longer see the witches again" Ursula said. The aces nodded sadly as it was true.

"However, I was able to make a few copies of the spell so that maybe you will be able to return to visit us again" Ursula said. The aces immediately perked up when heard this. The witches were happy as well.

"Wait! Wouldn't that mean that we need the 12 aces that are our world version of the witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing?" Sadako asked.

"No for these spells you only need the magic of the aces you came with" Ursula said.

"That's a relief" Sadako said.

"What does suppose to mean, Sadako?" Muto asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all" Sadako said while retreating from Muto.

"Enough horsing around! We got work to do!" Sakai snapped but in a joking manner.

"Okay, okay, Sakai" MutoandSadako answered.

"However I only was able to make two copies of the spell so you have to decide who has the spell" Ursula said. The pilots began to discuss and after a while they made their decision.

"For the JFS of the Brave Witches, we choose Sadako Uneda to take care of the spell" Aleksandr said.

"The members of Strike Witches Fighter Squadron have decided that we choose Erich Hartmann as the Keeper of the Spell" Chuck smiled.

"Alright let's get this started" Wolf said.

"Right let's get this done" Colt said.

"Okay better now then never" Gunther summed up.

"Alright let's get this over, all aces and air crew and personnel from other world get ready to take off now!" Erich barked. The aces soon scrambled for their planes and the air crew and passengers of the York got into their plane. The 501st began to cast the spell and soon the portal began to take shape. It formed a few metres in the sky and about few hundred metres away from the end of the runway. An image began form in the portal. The image had something that reminded anyone of India instantly, the Taj Mahal.

"Alright all kites are ready for take off, sir!" Arthur radioed.

"Okay MW126 you go first, since the portal shows the Taj Mahal" Ursula said.

"Roger, moving down the runway now" The pilot said as the four engine transport plane began to rumble down the tarmac.

"Everything is green, proceeding with take off" The pilot radioed. The York began to lift into the sky and soon it went into the portal without problem.

"Alright now let's send the rest of you guys home" Ursula said. Soon the aces of the Brave Witches' JFS began to return to the world. The portal apparently changes according to whoever was going to take off. Ursula wanted to see if this was true by switching Aleksandr and Sadako and true enough the portal changed the destination.

"Alright now you guys are the last bunch so let's get started" Minna said.

"Alright, alright, we are moving now!" Wolf joked.

The first was Franco as he was the only Italian ace so he went through the portal first to Catania. Next were Sakai and Mutowhowent through the portal to over their home islands. Then was Arthur who teleported to over the city of London. Next Colt and Verochka went through the portal to appear over Protektorat. Angenita went after them to appear over Schwannburg. Then Pierre went through to the famous City of Lights or known as Paris. Chuck was to appear over Portsmouth. Gerhard, Erich and Wolf were to appear over Berlin.

"There goes the last of them" Minna said as she watched the last aces fly through the portal. After Erich, who was the last went through the portal. The portal soon collapsed in on itself.

"Well let's hope they are fine" Erica said.

In the their world

The aces, now back in their world and they have found that the war was over, it was October 1945 and Germany, Italy and Japan were defeated and now were under the occupation of the Allied Forces. Some were interned for a while because they were in enemy planes. The aces had the pay they got in the witches' world stored in special compartments in their planes which they were able to retrieve. Soon after they bought their planes so they keep the memories. Many of them returned to the military very soon after. They found that their magic was still with them and it as strong as. However their spouses soon find out and they accepted it with ease.

Epilogue:

Erich Hartmann reunited with his grieving wife, Ursula Hartmann. He joined the Federal Republic of Germany's new Luftwaffe. He rose to the rank of Brigadier General however he was not in favour of Germany's air force being equipped with the F-104 Starfighters so he didn't equip his unit with the planes after his pilots were unsatisfied with the American jet. He retired in 1999 at the rank of Air General. He is now the head flight instructor in his own flight school in Frankfurt. He has three kids, Edmund, Erica and Gerhard in 1946, 1949 and 1951 respectively.

Gerhard Barkhorn was reunited with his wife after three months of searching. He too joined the Luftwaffe of the FRG. He was promoted to Colonel in 1965. He retired in 2001 as a Brigadier General. He now works as a lawyer in Hamburg. He and his wife, Christiane had two children, Christopher in 1947 and Gertrude in 1949. He often takes to the skies in his Me262 A2W.

Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke was a bachelor until he got married in 1949 to Angela Raeder. He decided to join the FRG's Luftwaffe. He is now the deputy commander of the Luftwaffe at the rank of Lt General. He and his wife had four kids, Lucius in 1950, Martin in 1952, Minna-Dietlinde and Edytha in 1956.

Franco Lucchini decided to find a woman to start a family the moment he touched down in Rome's airport. In early 1946, Franco tied the knot with Maria Grazini. He joined the Aeronautica Militare in 1947. He rose to the rank of Major General before retiring in 1998. He now works as senior manager of thePanavia Aircraft GmbH. He has five children Francesca in 1947, Benito and Mariano in 1949, Venezia in 1950 and Julius in 1955.

Arthur Bishop remained in the RAF immediately after he came back. He was married to a Priscilla Payne in 1946. He was grieved when his father, William Avery Bishop passed away in 1955 but he says that life is just a box of surprises. He had four kids who are Elizabeth in 1946, Lynette and Wilma in 1947 and William in 1948. He did serve Korea in 1950. He is now an artist but is a reserve pilot of the RAF. His paintings are now becoming famous.

Pierre Clostermann joined the French Armée de l'Air after he returned home. He retired in 1999 at the rank of Lt Colonel. He became a pilot for Air France. He married a lady by the name of Amelia Panhard in 1948. He has two children, Perrine Henrietta in 1951 and Charles Ferdinand in 1954. He often travels to London to meet Arthur since the two have become close friends.

Eino Juutilainen moved from Finland to Soviet Union immediately after he returned home. He then married his lover Lydia Litvyak in Moscow in 1946. He served with the Soviet Air Force. After the Soviet Union collapsed in 1991, Eino was asked to join the new Russian Air Force so to help the fledging air force to keep it in the right track. He was a Colonel General when he retired in 2004. He now works a spa manager. He and Lydia had 6 children, Aleksandra "Sanya" in 1947, Eila in 1949, Aarne in 1950, Katherine in 1952, Joseph and Aurora in 1954.

Lydia Litvyak returned to the Soviet Air Force. She married her lover, Eino Juutilainen in 1946. She remained in the Soviet Air Force until the fall of the Soviet Union. She continued to serve as a pilot in the Russian Air Force in 1992. She retired in 2005 as a Lieutenant General. She is now working as a pilot instructor in the Moscow Flight School. She and Eino had 6 kids, Sanya, Eila, Aarne, Katherine, Joseph and Aurora.

Katherov Ivan Litvyak reunited with his wife, KatalinaGorskhovin late 1945. He remained in the Soviet Air Force until the collapse of the Soviet Union. He was made as the deputy commander for Russian Air Force in 1992. He retired in 2003 as a General of the Army. He had 4 children, Katherine in 1946, Ivan in 1948, Vladimir in 1951 and Svetlana in 1954.

Charles "Chuck" Elwood Yeager returned to the US Army Air Force after he returned. He soon found his girlfriend near Wright Field air base. She was so glad to see him again. They got married that same year. Chuck Yeager for the most part was a test pilot for planes that came out of the repair hangar. He was then selected as the pilot to break the sound barrier. Chuck found it very amusing but he took the job anyway. In October 14, 1947, in the X-1 Bell, Chuck broke the speed of sound at Mach 1.07 at the altitude of 13 700 metres. He didn't use his magic as he didn't want a record that because his magic ability. He later on broke more aviation records like being the first American evertobe inside the cockpit of a MiG15 after its pilot defected from North Korea. He left the air force in 1975 as Brigadier General. He is now the chairman of Experimental Aircraft Association's Young Eagle Program since 1994. He had 5 kids, Susan, Don, Shirley, Mickey and Sharon in 1946, 1947, 1949, 1951, and 1953 respectively.

Colt Browning returned to Rossiya. He stayed in the Rossiyan Air Force. He served in Korea and got 12 kills which five were in his Sky Patriot before getting into a jet, the Sky Arrow. He became the commander of the Rossiyan Air Force's Fighter Command in 1974. He stayed until retirement in 2004 as an Air vice-Marshal. He is a co-owner of a gunsmith shop in Protektorat and also a reserve pilot for the Rossiyan Air Force. He is still happily married to Verochka. He has 7 children, Colita in 1946, Vera in 1947, Georgy in 1949, Jessica and Erich in 1950, Pauline in 1952, and Marcoss in 1955.

Verochka Browning returned to Rossiya. She like her husband stayed in the Rossiyan Air Force. She did serve in Korea and destroyed another 25 AFVS and 5 airplanes and 20 of her kills were in her Hell Raiser before get her hands on the jet ground attack aircraft, Trail Blazer. She was made as commander of Rossiyan Air Force's Ground Attack Command in 1975. She held that post until 2002 when she retired as an Air vice-Marshal. She is the second co-owner of the Brownings' Gunsmith Shop in Protektorat. She is also a reserve pilot of the Rossiyan Air Force. She had 7 children, Colita, Vera, Georgy, Annerie, Erich, Pauline and Marcoss in 1946, 1947, 1949, 1950, 1952 and 1955.

Angenita Vruggink returned to Schwannburg and her first agenda was to find her children which easily done as they stayed on Schwannburg Air Base. They were happy to see their mother again. Angenita stayed in the Royal Wilkian Air Force and served in Korea earning herself 6 kills in her Wilkian Hellcat before jumping into a Sabre. She was first fighter to serve with her children, Laura a ground attack pilot and Rudolf a tanker. She became the commander of the Royal Wilkian Air Force in 1977, a position she held until 2008 as she retired as an Air Chief-Marshal but she was asked to return to service in 2013 when the Indonesian-Malaysian-Filipino War. She owns a bakery. She did remarry in 1952 to a man by the name of Edward George with the help of her children. She had 3 more children, Thomas in 1954, Annerie in 1955 and Davidson in 1957.

Sakai Saburo returned to Japan and he retired from the air force. He became a Buddhist acolyte and vowed he would never again kill any living thing. He had no hatred for the enemy pilots he shot down or flew against. He quickly found his wife and they lived a happy life. Sakai found work by opening a successful printing shop which he used to assist his former comrades in arms. He visited the U.S. and met many of his former adversaries, including Harold "Lew" John, the tail-gunner who had wounded him. He had 3 children, Mio in 1946, Takeo in 1948 and Junyō in 1950.

Muto Kaneyoshi returned to Japan. He first got married to a Yukikaze Kamiya near the end of 1945. He wanted to fly so badly. So when the Japanese Air Self-Defense Force was formed in 1954, Muto quickly took the opportunity. He was in the JASDF until 1996 when he retired as a Major General. He now owns a small restaurant where he entertains the patrons with his great sense of humour. He had 5 children who are Yoshika in 1946, Sakai in 1947, Naoshi in 1949, Saruka in 1950 and Yamato in 1951.

The other aces were now living a happy life with their families. Aleksandr is now the chief mechanic for the Sukhoi Company and he is happily married with 3 children. Gunther is a pilot for the air travel company Lufthansa who is married with 2 children. Sadako is now a famous poet but is not married but has adopted a daughter. Joseph became a police officer; but he died in 2012 from a gunshot to the chest while on duty, leaving behind a wife and two children. Noashi is now not only a stunt pilot but also a reserve pilot of the JASDF; he is married with 6 children. Edmund is a flight instructor in the flight school that Erich Hartmann had opened up in Frankfurt and he is married with 2 children. Hans-Joachim Marseille became a movie star in Germany who is married with 4 children. Rainer Pottgen worked as Hans-Joachim Marseille's agent. He is married with 7 children. Hans Ulrich Rudel remained in the Luftwaffe until he retired in 2005. He gave the Fairchild Aircraft Company his opinions and thoughts on the development on the A-10 Thunderbolt.

Air Chief Marshal Trafford Leigh Mallory remained in the RAF as he was one of the few able commanders available. He then admitted to plotting to remove Dowding from Fighter Command so he could rise to the top. He then asked that Dowding was reinstated to his former command post. Hugh Dowding forgave Mallory for what he has done and took up the job offer. Mallory later retires from the Royal Air Force in 2001. He is currently living in Oxford with his ever loving wife, Doris.

The aces of the Strike Witches Fighter Squadron always gather together on the 15th October in a different location each year. Their families do ask why they meet each other and they are given the same answer every time:

"When the time is right, all will be revealed" they answered with a smile.

Their families didn't need to wait long as in the gathering of 1955 in Penn Valley; Chuck used his magic ability to catch Erich's oldest son, Edmund from falling down from a tree. The aces then revealed their magic abilities to their families. They surprised at first, the children were ecstatic that one of their parents had something cool other than being an ace. However a promise was made that none of the things they saw in Penn Valley is heard by other people. Soon more about of the story of their disappearance was revealed to their families. Then they found that their children now have magic abilities.


	20. Chapter 19 Prequel of a Sequel?

Now

Frankfurt

15th October 2014

The aces of the Strike Witches Fighter Squadron and their families were gathered at Erich's flight school for their annual gathering. The aces were together happily chatting away about their war stories and the time they shared. Their children were talking to one another about changes in their lives and other matters. The grandchildren were just hanging around in one of the hangars. Inside were the planes the aces flown during WW2 and they still fly them to this day. Just then a young man came running to the group; he had a book in his hand. The man looked almost like Erich, who was his grandfather and he had the same name.

"Hey guys! Look at what I found!" A young man said. He had a German WW2 peaked cap on.

"What's that, Erich?" Another guy asked.

"It's a book, Gerhard" A lady said. She had a Russian flak jacket on over her t-shirt.

"I know that, Lydia, I was wondering what the book is?" Gerhard replied.

"Oh sure you were" Lydia smiled slyly.

"Why you Russian little..." Gerhard growled.

"Hey stop bickering you two" Another man said. He had a Soviet peaked cap on his head and he wears a Soviet Air Marshal's jacket over his shoulders.

"Sorry, Katherov" Lydia said.

"Yeah sorry about that" Gerhard said.

"So what's the book, Erich?" Katherov asked.

"It's my grandfather's journal" Erich answered.

"Wouldn't grandpa be mad?" a lady asked. She had a WW2 Wehrmacht uniform on except she had a skirt on.

"Oh don't worry, Ursula, everything will be fine" Erich said.

"Okay, brother" Ursula said.

"I have my doubts here" another young woman said. She had a Rossiyan World War 2 pilot uniform on.

"Oh don't be such a pussy, Collette, let's see what in there" A young man said. He had a Rossiyan World War 2 flight cap on her head.

"Alright Vero but if anything happen I am not involved" Collette said.

"What is this? Have some guts" A young gal smiled. She had a Wilkian World War 2 Air Force Uniform on except she had jeans on.

"Yeah that is true, Angenita, so how did you get that?" Another lad asked. He had a Finnish flight officer's uniform on.

"Well, Eino, I was in my grandfather's office when I saw the journal so I took it here to show you guys" Erich answered.

"Alright let's open it!" Eino suggested.

"Wait! We have to be careful, that book looks as it has aged quite a lot, we can't have it falling apart because we're too rough" Another man said. He had a sheathed samurai sword strapped around his waist.

"That is true, Sakai, we don't want this book to be destroyed" Another man said. This one had a Japanese Naval Officer's peaked cap with the ceremonial dagger strapped to his belt.

"Alright Muto, let's open this up but carefully" Eino said.

"Are you sure this is alright?" A man said. This one had some WW2 Italian flying goggles around his neck.

"Ah don't worry about it Franco, it will be alright, right Perry?" Another man asked as he nudged a lady. He had a WW2 US pilot flight jacket on. The lady had a French World War 2 flying cap on.

"Charles, it is Perrine not Perry! But yes it will probably be alright" Perrine said.

"Well, you call me Charles instead of Chuck so I call you Perry instead Perrine" Chuck smiled.

"Hey stop fighting you two" Franco said.

"Alright let's get this over with" Another guy said. He had a WW2 RAF peaked cap.

"Even Arthur is fine with it" Chuck said.

"Alright if Arthur then, I am fine with it" A man said. He had a WW2 German flak jacket on.

"Alright, Wolf is in as well" Franco said.

"Alright here goes" Erich said as he opened the book. The young adults were amazed at the contents of the book. There were photographs of their grandparents together. What surprised them was that there pictures of girls that had similar uniforms to their grandparents but the girls were not wearing anything to cover their legs.

"That was awkward..." Perrine said.

"I wonder who those girls were" Collette said.

"Hey there something in the back" Chuck pointed out.

"Let's check it out" Erich said as he opened to the back of the journal. There was a weird sentence written there.

"What the hell?" Gerhard asked.

"What does this mean?" Sakai asked.

"Why we don't try to read this" Arthur suggested.

"Come on, let's try, we won't know until we do" Angenita said.

"Well what do we have to lose?" Vero asked.

"Lorem nos impellit ut raros in mundum aperuerit ianuam" The twelve young adults read the sentence but nothing happened.

"Well that didn't work" Eino said.

"So, what do we do now?" Katherov asked.

"Wait! Our parents said we have magic right?" Lydia asked.

"So what does that have to do with...? Oh! Now I get it! This is a spell isn't it?" Muto exclaimed.

"Exactly" Lydia said.

"So let's do it!" Wolf said. He then activated his magic. The magic that these adolescents had were inherited from their parents who in turn were inherited from their parents. These young adults had the benefit of training from their parents and grandparents but even those who are trained make foul ups and these kids are going to make the biggest one of their lives.

"Alright let's begin" Erich said as he activated his magic. The other teenagers also activated their magic and they tried the spell again however they made a slight mistake which will bring a surprise to this gathering.

"Nos aperiemus porta ut reducam raros mundi" The teens read the spell again however they mistakenly read a different spell. A portal began to form and it began to grow. The portal grew to the diameter of the Me262's wing span. The portal began to hum then glow. The glowing to intensify and the teens had to shield their eyes. The glowing did not escape the attention of their parents and grandparents. The older magic users raced for the hangar.

"What is hell is going on!" Pierre barked.

"You tell me" Colt said.

"I don't know, Kamerad, but we better go check it out" Erich Sr. replied as they ran to the hangar. When they reached to the entrance of the hangar, the glow was very intense and the aces and their children shielded their eyes from the light.

Then the light died down. The aces and their children blinked a few times to readjust their eyes. What they saw shocked them. It was…

To be continued…


End file.
